Zoku Touken Ranbu Hanamaru: Les Jours Fleuris du Saniwa
by Lucy Ashton
Summary: C'est une nouvelle année qui commence pour le Saniwa. Une nouvelle année emplit de surprises constantes, de catastrophes en tout genre, et de bien plus de travail quotidien pour contrer les attaques des Révisionnistes... Et être entouré d'encore plus de Touken Danshi n'arrange vraiment pas les choses... (Saison 2)
1. Janvier - Mutsuki (睦月)

Note: Hello people! Bon retour sur la franchise! Prêt pour la saison 2, alors, c'est parti !

Comme d'habitude, tous les mots japonais utilisés seront entièrement expliqués à la fin des chapitres. Les sept Kitsune que vous pouvez voir dans Katsugeki feront à nouveau leur apparition.

Legend: _Italics _\- Pensées

Texte au Milieu - Rêves/Visions

_« Italics »_ \- Flashbacks

Disclaimers: Touken Ranbu appartient à Nitro+. Hanamaru est la propriété de DMM.

Bonne Lecture !

**_Chapitre Un: Janvier - Mutsuki (睦月): Je dois devenir plus fort._**

* * *

_«_

_Soupirant une dernière fois après la disparition de son partenaire, Kiyomitsu continua d'observer longuement l'horloge temporelle devant lui. Puis, apercevant du coin de l'œil le Saniwa marchait lentement vers lui, il s'écria faussement désappointer : _

_« Oh non, on dirait qu'il vous déteste maintenant... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais en sorte de vous aimer deux fois plus. » _

_Offrant un regard dubitatif à sa première lame en arrivant près de lui, le Sage haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de se tourner face à la machine, souriant malicieusement tout en répondant : _

_« Je vois. Mais s'il me déteste, il risque bien de ne jamais revenir. C'est vraiment dommage pour toi... » _

_« Hé ! C'est pas juste, vous ne faites même pas attention ce que je vous dis ! » _

_Gloussant, le garçon tourna sa tête sur le côté et déclara d'une voix amusée : _

_« Aaah, oui, m'aimer deux fois plus, c'est ça ? Mais... ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? » _

_Kashuu écarquilla une seconde les yeux à cette remarque avant de souffler, se mettant à se plaindre avec exagération. _

_« Aaah, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir encore l'attendre. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? » _

_« Jusqu'à ce que la tristesse ne soit plus qu'un mauvais rêve et que toutes les larmes de ton corps aient terminées de couler, tu n'as qu'à te plonger entièrement dans le travail qui t'attends. » annonça le Saniwa d'une voix calme, faisant face à son Toudan. _

_« Hein ? Quel travail ? » hoqueta Kiyomitsu, l'incompréhension se lisant facilement dans ses pupilles. _

_« Hmm, j'avais dans l'idée de te confier une tâche importante pendant quelque temps. » dévoila le garçon en rebroussant chemin, suivit de près par l'Uchigatana vêtu de rouge. _

_« Hé, c'est moi ou je dois toujours en faire deux fois plus que les autres ! » s'écria ce dernier avec une moue contrariée, se faisant immédiatement réprimander par le Sage qui déclara : _

_« Si tu veux mon avis, tu en fais plutôt deux fois moins… » _

_« N'importe quoi ! Si je ne travaille pas aux champs, c'est uniquement pour ne pas me salir. Et si je ne fais pas la lessive, c'est pour ne pas abîmer mes ongles avec les produits ménagers. Et je ne sais vraiment pas cuisiner, alors à quoi bon me confier cette tâche, je ne ferais que constamment déranger Shokudaikiri. » énonça longuement Kashuu d'air assuré, comptant sur ses doigts à chaque complainte. _

_« Tu as toujours une bonne excuse, pas vrai ? » relata le Saniwa en relevant un sourcil, s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte de son bureau sous le silence obstinée de son épée. _

_Plongeant son regard d'or dans celui carmin de son Touken Danshi, le Sage soupira lentement avant d'affirmer de manière confiante, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres : _

_« Tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter pour Yasusada. Il reviendra, j'en suis sûr. » _

_« Comment ? » demanda l'Uchigatana en détournant le regard, le doute s'emparant déjà de lui. _

_Posant une main réconfortante sur le sommet du crâne de son épée, le garçon sourit un peu plus et prononça doucement : _

_« N'oublie jamais, Kiyomitsu, que l'ombre qui se tient derrière toi, est celle de ton maître te brandissant fermement contre lui. Ce même maître qui ne te laissera jamais te briser tant qu'il aura un souffle de vie en lui. » _

_« Aruji... » murmura Kashuu, un fin sourire apparaissant au coin de sa bouche. _

_« Et même si je devais attendre une centaine d'années, et que le monde autour de moi se serait effondré, je continuerai de me tenir ici, attendant votre retour avec espoir. Parce que c'est ce qu'un maître est censé faire, non ? »_

_» _

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_Plusieurs jours plus tard…_

31 décembre.

C'était une nouvelle année qui allait commencer. Avec ses joies, ses déceptions, ses dangers également, mais aussi et surtout, ses journées pleines de surprises et de rebondissements.

Laissant un petit rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, le Saniwa se retourna vers Yūsuke somnolant sur son chabudai, par-dessus tous ses papiers de travail.

_Cette année aussi, faisons de notre mieux. _

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent après quelques coups frappés contre le chambranle et il se tourna d'un coup vers ces dernières, s'attendant à voir l'un des frères Toushirou qui faisait le ménage juste à l'entrée, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un certain Uchigatana portant une cape à moitié déchirée et dont la blancheur laisser à désirer.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant gaiement. Le dernier de l'an avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur lui.

« Hier, vous avez dit que je serais le nouveau secrétaire à partir d'aujourd'hui… » informa Yamanbagiri d'une voix monotone.

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai, d'ailleurs, deux, trois tâches à te confier là maintenant. »

Traversant la pièce de bout en bout, le Sage vint s'installer à son bureau, veillant à ne pas réveiller le petit kitsune blanc, et attrapa une feuille dont il se mit à réciter le contenu.

« Outre ce qu'Hasebe à bien pu vous ordonner de faire, il faudrait aussi s'occuper de la grange, nourrir les chevaux et trier un peu ce qu'il y a dans la réserve. »

« Ce sera fait. »

Souriant tendrement au hochement de tête affirmatif de son épée, le garçon tapota de manière distraite sa joue, comme cherchant à se rappeler d'une chose importante, avant de finalement s'exclamer d'un coup :

« Oh ! Et j'aimerais que tu demandes à Kiyomitsu de s'occuper d'un travail un peu particulier. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » interrogea l'Uchigatana, curieux.

« De nouveaux Touken Danshi vont bientôt faire leurs apparitions dans la citadelle et j'ai bien peur qu'ils doivent s'accommoder à cette vie un peu plus rapidement que vous autres. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance qui puisse les guider au mieux. »

« Kashuu est le premier invoqué dans la citadelle, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui. »

« Exactement ! »

Se relevant prestement, le Sage attrapa délicatement l'animal à la fourrure blanche entres ses bras et, se dirigeant vers la sortie, son Toudan à ses côtés, ouvra les shōji tout en offrant un clin d'œil complice à celui-ci.

« Tu viens saluer les nouveaux venus avec moi ?! »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Refermant avec lenteur la fenêtre de papier de riz, il souffla de fatigue en s'adossant contre l'un des canapés de son bureau, observant autour de lui d'un air satisfait. Cela lui avait pris presque trois jours entiers pour tout ranger du sol au plafond, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Plus en ordre que jamais, la bibliothèque derrière lui ne ressemblait enfin plus à un énorme fourre-tout qui lui aurait donné bien du mal s'il avait dû continuer à travailler de la sorte.

Fermant les yeux une seconde pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit, il sursauta soudain en entendant l'alarme résonnait autour de lui avec force, une carte affublée d'un point rouge s'affichant brusquement sur le mur d'en face. Fronçant les sourcils, le Saniwa s'avança vers son bureau, parcourant des yeux les données alors qu'un kitsune installé sur son fauteuil venait le rejoindre.

« Encore Sunomata… » divulgua ce dernier en tapotant l'écran de sa patte pour effectuer un zoom.

« Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'ils y retournent, ils sont de plus en plus puissants. » précisa le Sage en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, saisissant une feuille de papier pour commencer à y inscrire les membres de l'équipe qui partirait en excursion.

« Si la Force Rétrograde décide encore de s'attaquer à Houjou Yoshitoki, alors nous connaissons déjà leur plan d'action. » révéla l'animal, pensif. « Mais il vaut tout de même mieux être prudent et envoyer des épées ayant une forte expérience. »

S'arrêtant subitement d'écrire, le garçon laissa son regard parcourir à nouveau la carte, semblant réfléchir un instant, avant de le reporter sur l'animal concentré sur sa tâche, demandant en toute innocence :

« Konnosuke, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait donner leur chance aux nouveaux également ? »

« Hein ? Vous voulez envoyer les deux frères ? » s'écria le kitsune, surprit. « C'est sûr qu'ils ont un fort potentiel, mais de là à les envoyés dès le premier jour… ».

« Je n'avais pas déjà fait ça avec Mikazuki ? » énonça le Sage, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Et comment ça s'est terminé, rappelez-le-moi… ? » débita Konnosuke en levant une patte en l'air, perplexe.

« N'abuse pas non plus, il n'est pas rentré si blesser que cela… » rétorqua le garçon en secouant une main devant lui tout en regardant fixement sa feuille de papier, clairement embarrassé.

« Je vous aurais prévenu… » se contenta de répondre le renard en soupirant, préférant laisser courir.

Pliant les ordres d'excursion en trois, le Saniwa eut tout juste le temps d'y apposer sa marque que des coups à la porte de son bureau retentirent, celle-ci s'ouvrant nonchalamment alors qu'il se remettait debout et que deux de ses Touken Danshi entraient dans la pièce.

« Yamanbagiri, Shokudaikiri… Vous tombez pile au bon moment. » annonça-t-il en tendant la feuille de papier accompagné de deux petits sacs bleus.

« Les Rétrogrades viennent d'apparaître ? » s'enquit l'Uchigatana aux cheveux blond en se tournant vers la carte affichée sur le mur.

« Oui, est-ce que tu peux aller prévenir Kiyomitsu ? Shokudaikiri, toi et Hasebe vous pouvez vous occuper du transfert ? »

« J'y vais. »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Mitsutada avec un léger sourire, attrapant les ordres tandis que Yamanbagiri s'éloignait déjà en direction de la sortie.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien… » débita Konnosuke en grimpant sur les épaules de son maître, une moue dubitative accrochée au visage.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea l'ancienne épée de Date Masamune.

« Nos nouveaux pensionnaires vont dès aujourd'hui faire leurs preuves. » déclara le garçon en marchant également vers la porte.

« Je vois. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous décevront pas. Ils se sont déjà beaucoup impliqués au sein de la citadelle en nous aidant avec les préparatifs du nouvel an. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna le Sage, ravi. « Dans ce cas, je ne m'en fais pas, tout ira bien ! »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Blanc. Juste du blanc. À perte de vue. Recouvrant le ciel, les arbres et le sol de sa blancheur éclatante, la neige qui n'avait cessé de tomber ce mois-ci avait envahi toute la citadelle en seulement quelques nuits, apportant avec elle une brise glacée qui le fit frissonner de la tête au pied comme le vent s'était d'un coup mit à souffler entre les branches et que les shōji de la grande salle étaient restés ouverts.

Du travail à en perdre la raison s'était subitement entassé ici et là, poussant le Saniwa à retrousser d'autant plus ses manches.

Avec la nouvelle idée, pas si saugrenue, qu'avait proposé Tsurumaru de fêter le réveillon et les différents allers-venus due au ménage, une agitation sans pareille s'était emparée du domaine. Et due à l'équipe récemment partie en excursion, ils manquaient largement de main-d'œuvre.

« Dire que ces imbéciles commencent à boire avant même qu'on ait fêté quoique ce soit ! »

« Eh bien, ils sont fidèles à eux-mêmes. »

Reposant un carton sur une pile, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier posa les mains sur ses hanches en se retournant vers son serviteur, un sourire moqueur étirant les coins de sa bouche.

« Tu peux au moins leur accorder ça. »

Grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, Hasebe retourna à sa tâche, non sans se plaindre haut et fort, pour bien faire entendre sa pensée. Riant avec discrétion pour ne pas plus agacer l'Uchigatana, le Sage se baissa pour attraper un second carton, ne se rendant compte de son erreur que trop tard comme un son de déchirement atteignait ses oreilles et que le contenu de ce dernier se répandait soudainement sur le sol sous ses yeux écarquillés.

« Aruji, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?! » s'écria Heshikiri avec un air inquiet tout en commençant déjà à ramasser autour de lui.

« Non, non… » soupira le garçon en s'accroupissant, les souvenirs des jours passés en compagnie de ses Toudan cette année lui revenant en tête comme les objets qui l'entourait les lui rappeler.

Les papiers aux rectos roses pour faire fleurir le cerisier, les trèfles à quatre-feuilles, les énormes bouteilles de sake pur, le poisson empaillé, les lunettes de soleil aux formes plus qu'original, le récipient qui avait servi à récolter le sanshuu pour sa guérison, les nombreux coquillages trouvés lors de la sortie à la plage…

Ils avaient déjà vécu tant et tant de choses, qu'il était étrange de penser qu'une seule année venait de s'écouler. Et en même temps, avoir vécus autant de choses en une seule année et y avoir survécu sans dommages relevait littéralement du miracle.

_Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que cette année va être encore pire… _

« Ah ! Hasebe, comment tu me trouves ? »

Tournant un regard surprit vers le couloir, le Saniwa se mit à sourire avec bienveillance comme Nikkari et Ishikirimaru faisaient leur entrée dans la pièce, tous deux tenant un ōnusa dans les mains.

« Nikkari… Est-ce que toi et Ishikirimaru allaient prier ensemble ? » questionna-t-il, amusé.

« Oui, tout le monde à insister pour que je le fasse… » indiqua Aoe avec un sourire timide, le visage à moitié caché par sa frange.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas plus mal quand il y a plus d'une personne. » relata le Sage en écartant les bras, ce quoi l'Ootachi ajouta sans hésiter :

« C'est exactement ce que je disais à l'instant. »

« Hein ? Ce n'est pas le kimono de Yamatonokami ? » énonça subitement Hasebe en se rapprochant pour examiner le vêtement d'un peu plus près.

« Kashuu-san a dit que l'on pouvait l'emprunter. »

« Il te va très bien. » déclara le garçon en souriant d'autant plus tandis que l'Uchigatana aux cheveux bruns relevait un pouce en l'air vers les deux autres épées, lançant en signe d'encouragement :

« Donner votre maximum pour cette nouvelle année ! »

« Oui ! »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Dis, combien est-ce que ça nous a encore coûté tout ça ? »

« Ahahaha ! Le plus important, c'est qu'on pourra se créer pleins d'autres souvenir avec ! »

« Si tu le dis… Mais tu sais, les vidéos prennent autant de place que les photos… En termes de praticité, ça revient au même. »

« Les images en mouvement, c'est encore plus amusant à regarder ! »

« Oui, j'imagine… »

Soupirant doucement, le garçon secoua la tête avec dépit, observant Mutsunokami une seconde avant de glousser avec embarras, sachant très bien que la discussion tournerait en rond qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire. Et puis de toute manière, l'appareil était acheté à présent, il ne pouvait plus y faire grand-chose maintenant…

Attrapant un cerf-volant disposé à sa droite, il saisit une bobine de fil et en découpa une longueur qu'il relia à ce dernier d'une main experte, la fixant à l'aide d'un nœud bien serré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ? »

« Hmm… Tsurumaru a dit que Kasen et les autres s'occupaient du repas… »

« Et Iwatooshi et Imanotsurugi sont en train de préparer les mochi. »

« Donc, je suppose que tout est prêt ! »

Plissant les yeux en un sourire réjoui, le Sage se leva de l'engawa sur lequel il était assis et, voyant Izuminokami et Horikawa approchaient lentement, il prit les cerfs-volants entre ses bras, marchant à leur rencontre tout énonçant à l'Uchigatana de Tosa d'une voix malicieuse :

« Je te conseille de ne pas être là quand Hasebe découvrira ce que tu as fait ! »

« Ahahaha ! Comptez sur moi ! »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Pianotant avec agilité sur l'écran de contrôle devant lui, le Saniwa releva un regard dubitatif vers ses Toudan, et ferma les yeux en sermonnant quoique d'une voix inquiète :

« Dire que vous venez à peine d'arriver… »

« Désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas un reproche, vraiment. Tâcher juste d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Je n'ai aucun plaisir à vous voir revenir blesser à chaque mission. »

« Ou à donner raison à Konnosuke. »

« Kiyomitsu ! »

Lançant un regard noir à sa première épée, le Sage soupira avec exaspération, et se re-concentra sur les soins qu'il prodiguait à ses deux Touken Danshi, continuant à fixer l'écran avec attention.

« Il faut dire qu'ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte ! » relata Higekiri en observant autour de lui avec curiosité, cherchant certainement à comprendre le fonctionnement de la machine qui l'examinait.

« Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, heureusement. » précisa Kashuu en haussant les épaules, prenant place sur le siège juste à côté pour vérifier que ses vêtements n'avaient subi aucun dégât.

« Mais cela devient de plus en plus rare. » ajouta le garçon aux yeux dorés, éteignant finalement le dispositif de soin. « Ils sont de plus en plus audacieux, aussi. »

« Bah, et si on se contentait juste de profiter de la fête ! » déclara la Tachi aux cheveux blond platine, désinvolte, ne semblant pas voir l'urgence d'une telle situation.

« Anija ! » s'écria dépité Hizamaru.

« Non, il a raison… » intervint le Saniwa avec un doux sourire. « Ce serait dommage de gâcher le réveillon alors que tout le monde a travaillé si dur pour qu'il soit réussi. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » s'exclama Kiyomitsu en se levant précipitamment pour se diriger vers la porte.

« En avant ! »

« Anija ! »

C'était une nouvelle année qui allait commencer et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle allait se dérouler de la meilleure des manières. Mais du moment que toutes ses épées continuaient de l'entourait, alors il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver.

Ensembles, ils pouvaient tout affronter…

* * *

Héhé... Ravie d'être de retour pour vous offrir cette seconde saison. Touken Ranbu m'avait tellement manqué ! Heureusement, YuGiOh à su me tenir occupé. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes un(e) fan de la franchise, n'hésitez à faire un tour sur ma nouvelle fiction, histoire de m'en dire ce que vous en pensez.

Aller, à la semaine prochaine !

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Février - Kisaragi (如月)

Note: N'oubliez pas les notes de fin!

_**Petit oubli:**_ Je n'ai pas très bien compris la passation de pouvoir entre Konnosuke et Konnosuke 2. Du reste, elle ne me semble pas très importante, et à mon grand avis ne cherche qu'à symboliser l'apparition d'un kitsune qui jusque-là n'était introduit dans l'anime que par les dialogues des personnages, et quelques cameo rapides dans les scènes de paysages.

Aussi, j'ai décidé de complètement ignorer ce détail de l'épisode, n'en voyant franchement pas l'utilité. Ainsi donc, le Konnosuke de la saison 2 restera celui de la saison 1 et tous les dialogues et apparitions de celui de la saison 2 deviendront les siens. Je ne pense pas que cela fasse une grande différence même au niveau du caractère. Tous les kitsune sont aussi tarés de tofu frit que le Konnosuke de Zoku ! XD

Bonne Lecture!

_**Chapitre Deux: Février - Kisaragi (如月): Je souhaite que demain soit une bonne journée aussi.**_

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage__ dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Ah, Uguisumaru ! Dans ce cas, buvons-le ensembles !_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un sursaut de surprise, ses pupilles d'ors s'agitant dans tous les sens comme il se relevait avec précipitation, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Ne les laisser pas brûler !_

Inspirant plusieurs fois de suite avec force, il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant les murs distinctifs de son office et se laissa retomber sans ménagement sur le canapé derrière lui, posant une main contre son front avec fatigue. Peut-être était-ce dû à la mission qu'il voulait assigner aujourd'hui aux Awataguchi, mais dernièrement, il s'était senti particulièrement préoccupé. L'idée de les envoyer à l'endroit même où trois d'entre eux avaient péri ne lui plaisait guère, toutefois, qui mieux que ceux qui avaient vécu dans le château d'Osaka pouvait en découvrir le trésor caché… Quand bien même, cette réflexion ne l'aider pas à se sentir moins coupable.

Faisant dériver son regard vers la fenêtre entrouverte, il observa les arbres aux feuilles verte émeraude ondulaient sous la brise légère du vent de février, l'air plus chaud de ce mois-ci venant le réchauffer aussi intensément que les flammes de son rêve après les sueurs froides qu'il venait de vivre.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il secoua énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour clarifier ses pensées et, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, se leva avec lenteur pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, la refermant d'un coup sec derrière lui.

Marchant à travers les allées de la citadelle, il sourit avec bienveillance en remarquant la présence d'Uguisumaru et Hirano, installé confortablement sur l'engawa, une tasse de thé entre les mains, Hasebe discutant de manière étrangement paniquée à leurs côtés.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant, intrigué.

« Yamabushi est parti s'entrainer dans les montagnes, et il a embarqué pas mal de monde avec lui ! » s'écria Heshikiri, affolé.

Relevant un sourcil, le Saniwa croisa les bras en s'adossant contre un pilier, perplexe.

« Quand tu dis, pas mal de monde, tu veux dire Doudanuki et Tonbokiri ? Parce que je ne doute pas que, les connaissant, ils arrivent très bien à survivre aux exercices les plus excessifs que pourrait proposer Yamabushi… »

« Doudanuki fait partie du groupe, mais, apparemment, c'est Kashuu-san, Nikkari-san et Juzumaru-san qui l'accompagnent. » indiqua le Toushirou avec une moue inquiète.

« Hein ? »

Écarquillant soudainement les yeux, le Sage se redressa d'un mouvement vif sur lui-même, digérant lentement l'information.

« De quoi ?! » lança-t-il avec effroi, ses membres se glaçant alors qu'il imaginait déjà dans quel état il allait retrouver ses Toudan lorsqu'ils rentreraient. « Mais depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ?! »

« Ça doit bien faire vingt bonnes minutes maintenant. » répondit le Tachi aux cheveux vert, cette fois réellement préoccupé.

« Et est-ce qu'on sait exactement où ? » se renseigna le garçon en posant ses pupilles sur les sommets rocheux au loin.

« Yamabushi-san ne l'a pas précisé. » relata Hirano en baissant la tête. « Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? »

« Pire que ça ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix l'Uchigatana et son maître avec effarement.

« Alors, il faut espérer que tout ira bien pour Kashuu-san et les autres… » décréta Uguisumaru en levant lui aussi un regard vers les montagnes.

_Oui, c'est ça… Prions les Dieux qu'ils ne finissent pas tous au fond d'un ravin… ou pire, qu'ils ne se perdent en route… _pensa le Saniwa en se mordant la lèvre, inquiet.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Brillant à travers les nuages de coton blancs, l'astre du jour resplendissait dans l'immensité du ciel de ce début d'après-midi, éblouissant le domaine de ses rayons jaune impérial et baignant la pièce toute entière à coup de petits cercles de lumière vaporeux qui se reflétait à travers le papier de riz des shōji.

Reposant son pinceau de manière lasse, le Sage prit appui sur ses mains et bascula légèrement en arrière tout en fixant le plafond avec intérêt. Il avait eu beau se plonger d'arrache-pied dans ses rapports, il n'arrivait pas se sortir la session d'entraînement de Yamabushi, ni même l'excursion des Awataguchi de l'esprit ; les deux le préoccupant plus qu'autre chose.

« Aruji ? »

« Hmm ? »

Baissant les yeux vers le Touken Danshi qui venait de l'appeler, il s'efforça de sourire avec douceur et, se remettant au travail, se renseigna avec indifférence :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Yamanbagiri ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » interrogea l'Uchigatana en s'arrêtant de trier les papiers qu'il avait devant lui pour se concentrer sur le garçon aux cheveux cerisier.

« Oui, j'espère juste que l'excursion se passe bien. »

_Et que ton frère n'y va pas trop fort avec les autres…_

« Ce sera peut-être difficile pour certain, mais je suis sûr qu'Ichigo pourra prendre soin d'eux. »

Relevant un regard interdit vers son Toudan, le garçon s'immobilisa brusquement dans sa tâche, les souvenirs de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le Tachi la nuit de son invocation lui revenant en mémoire.

_«_

_« C'est un allié… » décréta le garçon en fermant les paupières quelques instants avant de calmement les rouvrir sur le cerisier aux dix-mille feuilles. _

_« Comment ça ? » _

_« Le temps. Même si cela ne paraît pas évident aux premiers abords, le temps permet d'affronter n'importe quoi, et panse les blessures même les plus profondes. Il faut juste être patient. » continua-t-il à raconter, offrant un doux regard à son Toudan. « Un jour, peut-être, même les flammes de cette nuit ne signifieront plus rien pour toi… »_

_»_

Il était vrai qu'il avait placé sa confiance en Ichigo, sans aucune crainte qu'il pourrait un jour le trahir. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'aucun d'entre eux le fasse. Il fallait juste qu'il laisse les choses aller à leur rythme. Oui, avec le temps, toutes ces souffrances n'auraient plus aucune importance.

C'était avec ce raisonnement en tête qu'il avait laissé partir Yasusada, et c'était avec celui-ci qu'il comptait sur les frères Toushirou pour réussir leur mission et revenir sans encombre à la citadelle.

« Tu as raison. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont nous ramener ! »

« Oui… »

Observant le Sage reprendre son pinceau avec une nouvelle assurance, Yamanbagiri laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, et, reprenant également les papiers qu'il avait en mains, se remit à trier avec efficacité, content d'avoir réussi à rassurer son maître.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Plusieurs fous-rires résonnèrent en harmonie avec le siens et il se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la table, s'attirant les reproches de ses Toudan comme il tentait de donner les bonnes directives au Tantou devant lui.

« Aruji, mais qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ?! »

« Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez perdre ! »

« Aaaah, le maître est tellement méchant ! »

« Ne les écoute pas, Akita. » gloussa-t-il en lançant un regard faussement noir à ses épées pour leur dire de se taire. « Tu t'en sors très bien. »

« O-Oui ! » répondit le Toushirou aux cheveux rose, intimidé.

« Hein ?! Même pas vrai ! »

« Akita, le maître veut vraiment que tu perdre ! »

« Il ne raconte que des bêtises ! »

« C'est un mauvais partenaire ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Se tournant avec surprise vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots, le groupe sourit avec bienveillance au Tachi qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la pièce, imitant le Saniwa qui tapota gentiment l'épaule de l'Awataguchi à ses côtés, celui-ci retirant prestement le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux et signifiant ainsi la fin du jeu.

« Tsurumaru-san ! On fait une partie de Fukuwarai. » s'écria avec excitation Midare, encore galvanisé par l'atmosphère du jeu.

« O-On peut jouer ensemble, si tu veux. » ajouta un peu plus calmement Gokotai, retenant la plupart de ses tigres entre ses bras pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des dégâts.

« Hooo, je n'avais pas entendu parler de ce jeu depuis longtemps ! » déclara Kuninaga, les yeux ronds. « Akita, ta figure est très réussie ! »

« Tout le monde voulait me faire croire que le maître me donnait de mauvais conseils, mais je sais bien que le maître est trop gentil pour faire ça. » souffla timidement le Tantou, ses lèvres étirées toutefois en un doux sourire.

« C'est le but du jeu, non ? » indiqua en riant Imanotsurugi en levant les mains en l'air de manière innocente.

Replaçant sur le côté de la table les papiers découpés sur lesquels était dessiner sourcils tordus, nez difforme, yeux de différentes couleurs et bouche disproportionnée, pour ne laisser qu'une large tête blanche de tous traits sur le milieu, le Sage se releva et tendit la main vers la place qu'il occupait une seconde auparavant.

« Joueur ou partenaire ? »

« Aruji, vous ne jouez plus ? »

« J'avais promis à Ichigo de m'occuper de ses frères en son absence. Donc, on a décidé tous ensemble de jouer à un jeu. Mais là, il semble qu'il y est un problème qui requiert mon attention. » relata le garçon en pointant un doigt vers le sol près des shōji entrouverts, poussant Tsurumaru à se retourner d'un coup, étonné.

« Ryonosuke ! »

« Désolé de vous déranger. » émit le kitsune au foulard rose. « Saniwa-sama, il y a eu… hmm… un incident. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » dévoila le Sage en hochant la tête avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil, adressant au Tachi une dernière requête. « Tu veux bien prendre ma place jusqu'à mon retour ? »

« Bien sûr. »

S'éloignant lentement après avoir refermé après lui, il fronça les sourcils, sérieusement préoccupé, et marchant à la suite de l'animal, interrogea :

« Quelle est la situation ? »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Et tu dis que tu l'as trouvé évanoui en face du château ? »

« Oui… Il a dû mélanger les commandes et se tromper d'époque en tentant de nous rejoindre. »

Soufflant légèrement en relevant les yeux vers son épée, le Saniwa posa délicatement une main contre le front du Wakizashi étendu devant lui, écartant les mèches rebelles venus se coller contre celui-ci avant de se remettre debout en époussetant ses vêtements, offrant un doux sourire à l'autre Touken Danshi présent dans la pièce avec lui.

« Ichigo et le reste de l'équipe ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, en attendant, je vais prévenir les autres. Tu t'en sortiras sans moi ? »

« Oui… » murmura Namazuo, sa voix s'étranglant sous l'inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » divulgua le Sage en caressant les cheveux du second Wakizashi pour le rassurer. « Il a simplement perdu connaissance, probablement à cause du choc. Il se réveillera très vite. »

« D'accord… »

Penchant la tête sur le côté en attrapant le battant de la porte, il porta un dernier regard aux deux Toushirou avant de sortir, refermant le shōji derrière lui et s'y adossant en soupirant un peu plus fortement.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Se tournant vers la boule de poil à sa droite, le garçon s'accroupit pour l'attraper entre ses bras, ses doigts se frayant un chemin dans sa fourrure tandis qu'il se relevait, marchant de nouveau en direction de la cour extérieure pour attendre, face à l'horloge temporelle, l'équipe partie en excursion.

« Je ne sais pas, Ryonosuke… Parfois, je me demande si je n'exige pas trop d'eux… » énonça-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur l'animal comme s'il craignait que quelque chose ne lui arrive.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul qui pense de cette manière. » répondit tristement le kitsune en venant aplatir son museau contre le bras du Saniwa.

« Le temps nous le dira… »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

S'arrêtant au seuil du torii, le Saniwa releva ses pupilles dorés vers le ciel sombre de cette nuit. Dans cet amas noir comme l'encre que même la lumière scintillante des étoiles ne pouvait filtrer, il attendait patiemment le retour de ses épées bénies.

Quelque part, au cœur même de la métropole d'Osaka, le même tableau devait se dresser face aux Awataguchi partit récupérer l'un des leurs. Un tableau baigné par les flammes du château en ruine, s'écroulant en un milliard de morceaux sous la fumée dense et grise qui devait s'élever au-dessus des cieux dans une macabre lenteur… Et si la décision de ne prévenir personne pour laisser les Toushirou régler cela entre eux lui avait semblé à ce moment-là une meilleure idée, la soudaine apparition des Kebiishi qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt n'avait fait que susciter plus de doutes en lui.

Sans parler du groupe parti en session d'entraînement dans les montagnes qui ne revenait toujours pas. Bon sang ! Ils allaient tous finir par le rendre dingue !

Le rire plus que reconnaissable de Yamabushi résonnant au loin atteignit ses oreilles et il baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'exclamait avec agacement une fois qu'ils furent à porter de vue :

« Vous voilà enfin ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! »

« Oh, Aruji ! Désolé, il semble que l'on se soit perdu sur le chemin du retour ! » débita Nikkari avec un sourire contrit alors qu'il franchissait l'entrée en compagnie des autres.

« C'est peu de le dire… haha… » ajouta de manière blasée Kiyomitsu, la fatigue se lisant clairement sur ses traits.

« Ka Ka Ka ! Ça aussi, c'est une voie pouvant mener vers Bouddha ! »

Relevant un sourcil à ces paroles, le garçon se tourna de moitié vers le Tachi aux cheveux turquoise, l'observant avec détachement.

_Bouddha est le dernier qui aurait voulu que vous vous perdiez dans la forêt au risque d'en mourir…_

« Du moment que vous trouvez le moyen de rentrer, je me fiche bien du chemin que vous empruntez… » finit-il par dire en souriant, finalement rassuré.

S'écroulant sur ses genoux tout en s'appuyant de tout son poids contre son sac de voyage posé au sol, Kashuu ferma les yeux, à moitié endormi, et s'écria avec exaspération :

« Aaah… peu importe, je veux juste aller me coucher… »

Réentendre les habituelles complaintes de l'Uchigatana aux ongles maculés de rouge le soulagèrent plus qu'il ne saurait le dire et, gloussant avec amusement tout en tendant une main vers ce dernier pour l'aider à se relever, il déclara sur un ton plus calme :

« Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Je suis fière de vous ! »

La joie venant soudainement éclairer leurs visages épuisés, les membres du groupe partagèrent un sourire comblé, les mots du Sage les touchant en plein cœur.

« Je crois que l'on devrait aller aux bains, pour éviter les courbatures… » proposa Kiyomitsu en reprenant son sac sur ses épaules.

« Oui, prendre un bain nous ferras du bien. Mes plus sincères excuses pour vous avoir tant inquiété, Aruji. »

« Tout va bien, Juzumaru-san. »

Et comme si le ciel lui-même s'était sentit soulagé du retour de ses Toudan, une à une, les étoiles vinrent percer l'encre céleste de leurs rayons d'argent, brillant avec plus de force qu'une dizaine de diamants.

Soufflant une dernière fois, le Saniwa se détourna de ce spectacle, prenant le chemin inverse de ses Touken Danshi et se dirigeant vers la forge. En attendant le retour des Toushirou, il pouvait toujours s'occuper des nouvelles épées qu'il allait prochainement invoquer.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Les remontrances se faisaient de plus en plus entendre à travers le domaine et il pencha la tête en riant légèrement. Son serviteur veillait décidément au grain.

« Aaah, mais enfin, pourquoi ?! »

« Ça suffit comme ça, Hasebe. »

Se retournant brusquement, l'Uchigatana aux cheveux bruns fronça les sourcils en observant le garçon avançait vers lui, intrigué.

« Aruji. »

« Aruji... » murmura tel un écho la voix d'Ichigo, anxieuse.

« Heureusement, vous n'avez rien. » relata simplement le Sage en se postant devant les six frères.

« Aruji, je… » tenta d'expliquer le Wakizashi aux pupilles couleur lavande avant de se faire interrompre par son maître.

« Ce que tu peux être idiot… » débita celui-ci en s'accroupissant face à son Toudan, ses lèvres pincer sous l'agacement malgré l'air calme qu'il arborait.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Honebami, interdit.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où te vient cette idée stupide que tu n'as plus de souvenirs… »

Observant son épée cligner plusieurs fois des paupières sous l'incompréhension, le Saniwa sourit doucement et, s'installant plus confortablement sur ses genoux, pointa un doigt en plein centre de la poitrine de ce dernier, divulguant avec aplomb :

« Après tout, la véritable mémoire, c'est celle que recèle ton cœur. »

« Mon cœur ? » répéta le Wakizashi, encore plus confus, ses frères, tout près, écoutant avec attention.

« Tout ce qu'il existe de plus important au sein de ta mémoire se trouve juste ici, au plus profond de ton âme. Chacun de tes souvenirs est lié à un sentiment, une émotion qui est gravé en toi à jamais. Que tu finisses brûler par les flammes ou noyer sous les eaux, ne change rien. Ces sentiments feront partis de toi quel que soit ton destin. »

« Je… »

« Il n'existe rien en ce monde qui puisse ternir les souvenirs de ton cœur. Ton âme est incapable d'oublier. Ce qui fait que tu vis, ce qui te donne vie, ce sont tes sentiments, y compris ceux que tu caches au plus profond de toi. »

Écarquillant les yeux avec surprise, les frères Awataguchi finirent par sourire avec bienveillance comme animés d'une nouvelle volonté.

« Aruji ! » s'écrièrent ensembles Midare et Atsushi, leurs yeux rayonnants de bonheur.

« Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon… » murmura Honebami, perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

« Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais je sais mieux que quiconque que tu n'agis pas plus différemment aujourd'hui de celui que tu étais avant l'incident. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Évidemment. Tes sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis tous ces siècles. Honebami, tu es toujours le même… »

Son regard s'adoucissant un peu plus, le garçon plongea sa main dans les cheveux du second Wakizashi, les ébouriffant négligemment tandis qu'il dictait pour la forme :

« Et ce que je viens de dire vaut pour tous les deux aussi, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Namazuo et Ichigo, réjouit.

« À présent, il est en temps d'aller dormir, alors rejoignez les autres aux sources et retournez vite vous coucher. »

« Les autres ? » demanda Yagen, perplexe.

« Oui, vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui aient foncé droit vers l'inconnu, aujourd'hui. »

_Et j'avais visé juste en pensant qu'ils allaient se perdre en rentrant…_

Soupirant avec fatigue, Hasebe, resté en retrait durant tout le discours du Sage, finit par rejoindre celui-ci au milieu de la cour, s'inquiétant de son manque de réaction alors que les Toushirou prenaient d'un pas pressé la direction des bains.

« Dis, Hasebe… » interrogea subitement le Saniwa en voyant son serviteur approcher. « Tu as certainement des souvenirs que tu aimerais oublier parfois, non ? »

« J'imagine, oui… » se contenta de répondre l'Uchigatana en haussant les épaules.

« Les Touken Danshi ne sont pourtant pas les seuls, tu sais. Les êtres humains aussi voudraient oublier certains moments de leurs vies… Moi aussi… »

« Le maître également ? »

« Oui. Certains de mes souvenirs, des moments de mon passé jusqu'aux personnes que j'ai pu connaître, tout ce qui est synonyme de tristesse, de colère ou de déception dans ma mémoire… Il m'arrive de souhaiter les oublier plus que tout au monde… »

« … »

« Mais tu sais, si jamais ça arriver, alors je ne serais plus tout à fait le même non plus. »

« Hmm ? »

« Je ne serais certainement plus la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Après tout, ce sont les expériences du passé qui nous font grandir, elles nous assagissent… Êtres humains ou Tsukumogami, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, nous sommes tous forgés de la même manière, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui… »

Souriant avec tristesse, Heshikiri hocha doucement la tête aux mots de son maître, préférant comme lui se murer dans le silence tandis qu'ils contemplaient ensemble le ciel devenir de plus en plus clair, l'aube faisant lentement son apparition après le passage éclair d'étoiles filantes réalisant les souhaits même les plus secrets…

* * *

Endnote:

**Fukuwarai:** est un jeu japonais généralement joué autour du Nouvel An lunaire. Le jeu est joué par les enfants, mais les adultes peuvent aussi jouer. Le jeu est similaire à celui de la queue de l'âne (en anglais, Pin the Tail on the Donkey), sauf qu'il est joué sur une table. Les joueurs du Fukuwarai doivent disposer des parties du visage (yeux, sourcils, nez et bouche) sur un visage blanc tout en ayant les yeux bandés. Ils peuvent être aidés d'un second joueur qui les guidera.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Comme je vais être absente pendant au moins deux semaines et que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres écrits à l'avance, cette année, je ne publie qu'un chapitre par semaine, et je continuerai comme cela si je réussis à garder cette avance. En plus, c'est mieux comme ça, l'impatience rend toujours tout meilleur ! ;)

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Mars - Yayoi (弥生)

Notes: Ces derniers temps, je fais vraiment les choses à l'envers. J'écris le milieu d'un épisode d'abord, puis la fin, et finalement le début. Je me contente des dialogues en premier lieu et ensuite, je passe aux descriptions. Qui plus est, alors que dans la saison 1 j'écrivais en français pour traduire ensuite en anglais, pour cette saison 2, je fais l'opposé... Du grand n'importe quoi donc ! XD

Encore une fois, cet épisode était particulièrement difficile à écrire, je pense que j'ai un problème avec les épisodes 3 de la franchise Touken Ranbu parce que, pendant la saison 1, c'était pareil, et probablement que j'aurais aussi des problèmes avec Katsugeki! Bon sang... XD

Ce chapitre est d'une terrible longueur, je ne veux plus jamais d'un épisode parlant d'un stupide festival sportif ! T_T

Bonne lecture!

**_Chapitre Trois: Mars - Yayoi (弥生): Je ne perdrai pas !_**

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage __dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Alors, Hasebe, que nous réserve la journée d'aujourd'hui ?_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Lentement, l'hiver faisait ses adieux, laissant derrière lui la terre prête à être illuminée par l'immense ciel bleuâtre et réchauffée par le soleil radieux du printemps. Peu à peu, les fleurs s'épanouissaient, colorant une à une le sol de touche joyeuse de rouge, de jaune et de rose, l'odeur fraîche de l'herbe tout juste arrosée par la rosée submergeant le nez de ceux qui voulaient s'en approcher. Et comme le vent devenait de plus en plus doux et soufflait avec légèreté entre les branches des arbres verdâtres, les oiseaux chantaient à propos de la venue de la douce saison tandis que les cieux, emplit par des milliers de nuages blancs aux milliards de formes différentes, jouaient à une sorte de jeu de mémoire que personne ne pourrait jamais gagner…

« Je vous ai tous fait attendre ! Héhé, je plaisante. Je suis le fameux Sada-chan ! » s'exclama un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus mi-longs et aux yeux d'or. « C'est ça, Taikogane Sadamune ! Déchaînons-nous avec style ! »

« Je suis heureux que nous puissions enfin nous rencontrer, Taikogane-san. J'espère que tu te plairas ici et que tu t'entendras bien avec tout le monde. »

« Bien sûr ! Mais… Il y a différentes épées ici, mais est-ce que Micchan est là ? »

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, le Saniwa offrit un doux sourire à son nouveau Toudan, amusé par la mine inquiète qu'il arborait.

« C'est une demande très spécifique. Pourquoi me demander cela ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu'il cherchait juste à taquiner un peu le Tantou.

« C'était tellement amusant quand Micchan était là. Je veux passer du temps avec lui à nouveau ! » répondit avec confiance Sadamune, un grand sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres, ses pupilles rayonnants de nostalgie et de joie.

« Eh bien, considère-toi chanceux, parce que Shokudaikiri n'est pas le seul du clan Date à avoir atterri ici. »

Semblant encore plus heureux si cela été même possible, son Touken Danshi jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce, presque comme s'il cherchait les personnes mentionnées par son maître et s'enquit avec une certaine impatience :

« Vraiment, qui d'autre ?! »

« Ce ne serais pas amusant si je te le disais, non ? » plaisanta le Sage, ravi.

« Héhé, je suis impatient de découvrir de qui il s'agit, alors ! » déclara simplement l'épée en croisant les bras derrière sa tête avec nonchalance.

« Je suis sûr qu'eux aussi t'attendaient avec impatience. » informa le garçon en regardant des papiers devant lui. « Vas-y, Kiyomitsu te conduira jusqu'à eux. »

« Merci, Aruji ! On se voit plus tard ! » le salua Taikogane en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Compte sur moi. »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

« D-Désolée de vous interrompre. Aruji, est-ce que vous me cherchiez ? »

Se retournant légèrement, le Saniwa laissa un doux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait le Tantou blond passer une tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Ah, Gokotai, oui, bien sûr. Entre. »

« Hasebe-san a dit que c'était à propos de la dernière mission sur laquelle j'ai été envoyé. A-Avez-vous besoin de plus de précisions ? » bégaya Gokotai avec hésitation en entrant franchement dans le bureau et en s'arrêtant devant la table basse, face au Sage.

« Oui... à ce sujet... ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… » avoua ce dernier maladroitement avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

« Hein ? »

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, le petit Toushirou offrit un regard confus à son maître, le forçant à reposer la tasse occidentale, ornée de motifs de lierre doré, sur sa soucoupe avant de préciser brièvement :

« À vrai dire, le rapport de Mutsunokami était assez précis… pour une fois. »

« Alors, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? » demanda l'Awataguchi, ayant soudain l'air effrayé. « E-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! » s'empressa de répondre le garçon, déconcerté. « Penses-tu que j'agirais si calmement si je voulais te punir ? »

« E-Eh bien… »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Parmi tous les autres, tu es certainement l'un des rares contre lequel je ne suis jamais en colère. » révéla le Saniwa en riant, bien qu'il sembla que ce fût avec un certain découragement.

« Peut-être qu'un de mes tigres, alors ? » se renseigna Gokotai, toujours inquiet.

« Ils sont tous adorables, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. » indiqua le Sage en souriant doucement. « Non, je ne faisais que taquiner Hasebe. Il semble qu'il est oublié notre pari de l'hiver dernier. Donc, je vais me faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler. »

« Un p-pari ? »

« Mm-hmm. La dernière mission de Yasusada avant son départ a été l'objet d'un pari entre Hasebe et moi. Et même si je n'ai pas gagné, je n'ai pas perdu non plus. »

« Un match nul ? » interrogea le Tantou alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé face à celui de son maître, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

« Tu as deviné juste. » affirma le Saniwa avant d'expliquer : « Le contenu du pari était le suivant. Si Hasebe perdait, il devait se retirer de son poste de serviteur pendant un certain temps. Mais si je perdais, je devais prendre des mesures drastiques contre Yasusada. »

« Des mesures ? » répéta la courte épée, curieux.

« Eh bien… tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails. Sache simplement qu'il n'y a rien que tu dois craindre ou être inquiet à ce propos. » voulut rassurer le garçon aux cheveux cerisier.

« Si vous le dîtes… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, comme tu l'as dit, c'était un match nul, je me suis donc assuré que chacun soit satisfait. J'ai laissé Yasusada quitter la citadelle pour qu'il puisse trouver sa propre voie, et maintenant, il est temps qu'Hasebe respecte sa part du contrat. »

Hochant légèrement la tête, Gokotai assimila toutes les informations qui lui étaient données, puis, un peu perdu, redemanda timidement :

« Je vois. E-Et moi alors ? »

Prenant une autre gorgée de son thé, le Sage s'adossa contre le dos du canapé, amusé, et déclara faussement surpris :

« N'es-tu pas celui qui a dit le premier que tu voulais être mon serviteur un jour ? »

« Vraiment ?! » s'écria le Tantou, incapable de cacher sa joie.

« Bien sûr. J'ai promis que tu assumerais ce travail à un moment donné. Tu vois ? Je respecte toujours ma parole. »

« O-Oui ! »

Riant à nouveau, le Saniwa soupira de satisfaction. Parfois, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de voir le visage de l'un de ses Toudan emplit de joie.

« Il est peut-être trop tard pour commencer aujourd'hui, mais essayons un autre jour, d'accord ? » dit-il en finissant lentement son thé, puis faisant un geste en direction de la théière pour en verser un peu plus dans la tasse à présent vide.

« D'accord ! » répondit le Toushirou, les lèvres relevées en un grand sourire.

Laissant son regard errait vers la fenêtre ouverte, le garçon observa le vent soufflait doucement entre les feuilles des arbres.

« Je ferai en sorte que tout le monde puisse s'habituer à ce travail au moins une fois. » ajouta-t-il, même s'il semblait que ce fût plus pour lui-même que pour son épée.

« Alors, tout le monde va servir le maître pendant une journée entière ? » comprit le petit Awataguchi, perplexe.

« Certains sont déjà familier avec ce travail, comme Kiyomitsu ou Imanotsurugi, car ils sont ici depuis longtemps. » raconta le Sage, observant toujours les arbres en mouvement. « Mais ça reste quelque chose complètement inconnu pour les autres. Je vais donc organiser une sorte de roulement. Chaque jour, je choisirai un nouveau serviteur qui apprendra ce que Hasebe fait déjà tous les jours. »

Puis, regardant son Touken Danshi, il annonça comme information supplémentaire :

« C'est très différent d'être le secrétaire et d'informer les gens sur les expéditions ou les excursions. »

« J-Je vois. » acquiesça ce dernier en hochant la tête à la hâte.

« Mais c'est important d'apprendre cela aussi. En fait, ça pourrait être plus difficile pour moi que pour vous puisque toutes mes routines seront à refaire. » précisa le Saniwa en réfléchissant à haute voix.

« Dans ce cas, est-ce vraiment bien de f-faire ça ? » s'inquiéta Gokotai.

« Tu es adorable. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Je peux parfaitement m'adapter. C'est aussi ce que je suis censé faire en tant que Saniwa. » émit le garçon aux cheveux cerisier, souriant à nouveau.

« Très bien alors. »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

La matinée se termina calmement comme une brise fraîche soufflait dans tout le domaine. Le déjeuner venait de se finir et il prenait maintenant un bain de soleil, assis sur le rebord de l'engawa, devant le cerisier qui n'avait pas encore fleuri.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Saniwa tourna la tête vers sa gauche, intrigué, avant de sourire doucement tout en fermant les yeux, déclarant à voix haute :

« Vas-tu rester caché ici jusqu'à ce que je perde ma concentration ? Parce que ça n'est pas près d'arriver ! »

Sortant du recoin derrière lequel il était dissimulé, Tsurumaru Kuninaga fit une petite moue et s'assit à côté de son maître, soupirant de déception.

« Bon sang ! Aruji, vous y arrivez de mieux en mieux ! »

« C'est seulement parce que je suis habitué à tes méthodes maintenant… » souligna le Sage, s'appuyant en arrière sur ses mains et levant la tête vers le soleil.

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai préparé pour surprendre tout le monde ici ! » argua son Toudan avec un clin d'œil, la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Dis-moi, même si, venant de toi, je m'attends à tout. »

« Que diriez-vous si nous organisions un… festival du sport ! »

« Hein ? Un festival sportif ? »

Le regard tourné vers son épée, le garçon fronça de nouveau les sourcils en se redressant, perplexe.

« C'est ça ! » confirma une voix sortie de nulle part.

« Konnosuke ? »

Appelant son nom avec surprise, le Saniwa regarda le petit kitsune se rapprocher de lui, s'installant juste près du Tachi aux cheveux blancs.

« J'imagine qu'il s'agit de ton idée ? » demanda-t-il au renard, ennuyé.

« En partie. » indiqua ce dernier en hochant la tête.

Se relevant rapidement, le Sage attendit que son Touken Danshi fasse de même et commença à marcher en direction de la forge, avançant à pas lent comme il était toujours dans une sorte de négociation avec son épée.

« Dis donc, est-ce que vous n'en feriez pas un peu trop… ? » se plaint-il, quelque peu embêté.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit simplement l'animal, perché sur les épaules de son "complice".

« Récemment, la citadelle est devenue trop beaucoup silencieuse ! » ajouta Tsurumaru comme s'il faisait la leçon au garçon.

« Sincèrement, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi… » révéla le Saniwa en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Aruji, vous ne comprenez pas… les surprises sont absolument nécessaires dans la vie ! »

_Même si tu me dis ça…_

Soupirant en faisant à son tour la moue, le Saniwa s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au Tachi et au kitsune se tenant devant lui, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accéder à votre requête… »

« Parfait ! Nous aurons besoin de- » commença à décréter Kuninaga avant d'être brusquement interrompu par son maître.

« Mais ! Je ne veux pas de débordements ! Pas question de causer des dégâts à la citadelle ! »

« Compris ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix l'animal et l'épée, ravis.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement inquiet, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la bonne humeur de ses deux-là étant contagieuse.

« Oh, J'oubliais presque ! » relata soudainement son Toudan, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, concerné. « Il faudrait probablement remettre un prix au vainqueur. Quelque chose qui vienne du maître serait une bonne motivation pour tout le monde... »

_Hahaha... comme si je pouvais me permettre de dépenser de l'argent pour une telle idée ! _pensa le Sage, souriant de manière crispé au Tachi aux cheveux blancs.

« Hmm... Oui, je pense aussi... Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à faire preuve d'imagination tous les deux ! Je suis sûr que vous trouverez une solution. » stipula-t-il simplement en balayant une main dans l'air et en continuant de marcher le long de l'engawa. « Du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de grande valeur, je me ferais une joie de le signer pour vous. »

« J'espérai pourtant le contraire… » indiqua tristement son Touken Danshi, légèrement déçu.

« Qui a dit que le festival devait être la seule surprise de la journée ? À vous d'en faire un spectacle qui étonnera tout le monde. » déclara rapidement le Saniwa comme une sorte d'excuse miteuse pour ne pas dépenser d'argent dans le projet de son épée.

Écarquillant les yeux, Tsurumaru Kuninaga sembla réfléchir un moment avant de s'écrier avec entrain :

« Un spectacle ? Un spectacle de talents cachés serait aussi une bonne surprise ! »

« Tiens-toi en au festival sportif, veux-tu ! » s'écria le garçon exaspéré alors qu'il accélérait brusquement la cadence.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il se tenait à quelques mètres des gradins, sous un parasol multicolore et confortablement assis sur un transat. Le festival sportif était sur le point de commencer malgré les sentiments mitigés qu'il continuait à avoir à ce propos.

Une seconde ombre vint se fondre à celle déjà offerte par le parasol et ses paupières, fermés pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil, s'ouvrir brusquement, regardant avec curiosité la personne qui prenait à présent place à ses côtés, installant une chaise longue à son tour et s'y asseyant afin d'observer la compétition

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, exactement ? » demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire, un sourcil relevé.

« Ce n'est pas juste que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir apprécier le festival sans rôtir au soleil. Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai la peau fragile ! » se plaignit l'Uchigatana en faisant la moue.

« Donc ? On partage l'endroit ? »

« Évidemment. De plus, j'aide en tant qu'arbitre avec Mutsunokami, donc je ne vais pas chômer ! »

« Je vois. Eh bien, installe-toi alors. » énonça le Saniwa en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, son attention de nouveau tournée vers le terrain.

« Bon, il y a quelqu'un avec des rafraîchissements ici ou quoi ? » déclara Kashuu en se laissant tomber sur son siège, faussement désappointé.

« Kiyomitsu... »

Gloussant légèrement, l'ancienne épée d'Okita Souji tira la langue de manière enfantine au Sage, clairement amusé, puis finit par poser son regard vers la tente sous laquelle se trouvaient Tsurumaru et Konnosuke, ces derniers annonçant le début du festival.

« Bienvenue ! Ici Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Nous sommes sur le point de commencer le premier festival du sport de cette citadelle. Je serai votre présentateur pour la journée avec Konnosuke. »

_Première et dernière édition..._ ajouta mentalement le garçon aux cheveux cerisier en jetant un coup d'œil sur les deux complices qui l'avaient, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, convaincu d'accepter de mettre en place toute cette folie.

« J'attendais ça avec impatience aussi. »

« Ces cinq équipes se sont rassemblées ici aujourd'hui ! »

L'excitation était à son apogée. Alignés le long du terrain, les trois membres de chaque équipe étaient présentés à la foule par un nom soigneusement choisi au préalable, et qui, assez ingénieusement, était tous lié à une couleur bien précise.

Figurant en premier sur le tableau des scores se trouvaient l'équipe Outremer, composée de Taikogane, Shokudaikiri et Ookurikara. Et même si le dernier membre cité ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécié le fait d'avoir été forcé de participer contre son gré, il se tenait maintenant avec détermination auprès de ses coéquipiers, prêt à être le grand gagnant de la journée.

« Notre équipe va gagner et récupérer le prix ! »

« Oui, on va faire de notre mieux. »

Un doux sourire venant fleurir sur ses lèvres, le Saniwa observa avec une certaine complicité son nouveau Tantou, celui-ci étant particulièrement enthousiaste quant à la récompense qui sera offerte à la fin du festival.

_On dirait qu'une médaille en or était une bonne idée. Quelqu'un semble très attiré par cette couleur._

« Je vais tout faire pour récupérer le prix que le Maître nous a donné ! »

_Bien que… j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire, au moins à lui, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une vraie… _soupira-t-il en regardant Hasebe, représentant de l'équipe Aubergine aux côtés de Yagen et Souza.

« Hahaha! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit aussi naïf ! » pouffa l'épée près de lui, une main recouvrant sa bouche dans une vaine tentative de se retenir.

« Tu crois ? » exprima le Sage, intrigué, tournant la tête vers sa droite.

« Comme si Maître allait payer une véritable médaille d'or ! »

Piqué au vif, le garçon fronça les sourcils tout en posant pendant une seconde le regard sur la médaille suspendue dans son cadre face au Tachi aux cheveux blancs, avant de tourner celui-ci vers son Toudan, arguant avec un léger agacement :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire… ?! »

« Hmm ? » émit Kashuu alors que lui aussi se retourner vers son maître. « Ah ! Vous m'avez mal compris ! Je ne dis pas que le Maître n'est pas généreux, mais c'est un peu trop extravagant pour être vrai. »

« Comme tu dis. » déclara simplement le Saniwa avec un autre soupir, ses yeux scrutant les trois équipes restantes : Feuille-morte, composé de Nihongou, Tonbokiri et Otegine ; Gerbe d'Or, constituée des frères Kousetsu, et finalement Chartreuse, dont les membres étaient Hotarumaru, Kuniyuki et Aizen.

« Au fait, qui a construit cette arène ? » se renseigna soudain Konnosuke, et Kiyomitsu, intéressé, laissa ses pupilles carmines dérivées vers la boule de poils.

« Yamabushi Kunihiro, Doudanuki Masakuni et Tonbokiri ! » répondit Kuninaga en comptant sur ses doigts avant d'annoncer la première épreuve, sa voix toutefois rendue muette par l'exclamation de l'Uchigatana habillé de rouge.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez accepté de les laisser détruire une partie du domaine pour construire cette chose ! »

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'arrive pas y croire non plus. » indiqua le Sage, ennuyé. « Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde s'amuse, donc je suppose que ce n'était pas une perte de temps. »

« J'imagine. »

Le faux coup de feu résonna dans les airs et la chasse au trésor commença avec ferveur, chaque équipe découvrant leurs objectifs et peinant plus ou moins à les réaliser.

Le brusque changement de tenue de son serviteur, Heshikiri portant maintenant un tablier ainsi qu'un couvre-chef, le fit se redresser sur son transat, un million de questions se mélangeant dans son esprit.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'épreuve, et alors que l'équipe Outremer célébrait sa victoire écrasante, qu'il comprit vraiment de quoi il retournait, l'Uchigatana aux cheveux bruns revenant avec une assiette pleine d'inarizushi. Fusillant du regard le renard à la fourrure orange à l'autre bout du terrain, il s'écria avec colère tandis que sa première épée était prise d'un fou-rire compulsif.

« Konnosuke ! »

« Ah ! C'est pas juste ! J'en veux aussi ! »

Se tournant d'un coup vers leur gauche, le garçon et son Touken Danshi observèrent avec étonnement comme le reste des kitsune de la citadelle se tenaient bien sagement assis sous le parasol, leurs pupilles happées par le plat sur lequel ils bavaient avec envie.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué leur présence. » murmura Kashuu, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Moi non plus. » acquiesça le Saniwa en hochant la tête.

« Aruji-sama ! J'en veux aussi ! » lança à nouveau Yūsuke plaintivement.

« Moi aussi ! » relatèrent tous les autres d'une seule voix.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec exaspération, le Sage se releva en soufflant, traversant le terrain pour reprendre l'assiette des mains d'Hasebe alors qu'il était sur le point de l'offrir au petit animal bien rusé, débitant :

« Bien essayé, Konnosuke. »

« Est-ce que ça doit forcément être la moitié ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Partageant le plat en deux portions bien distinctes, il rebroussa chemin lentement, offrant la seconde moitié aux kitsune avant de se rasseoir sur son transat, Tsurumaru annonçant déjà la deuxième épreuve du festival.

« La prochaine épreuve sera la course d'obstacles des trois épées à quatre jambes ! »

« Vous serez testés sur le travail d'équipe entre les trois épées. »

« Prêts, bang ! »

Le top départ retentit et les épées s'élancèrent en avant, tentant chacune de trouver leurs rythmes. Et alors que tous semblaient s'être acclimatés à la difficulté de cette étape, l'équipe Aubergine s'écroula soudain au sol, l'Uchigatana aux cheveux bruns s'étant beaucoup trop concentré sur son objectif premier, oubliant tout à la fois ses coéquipiers liés à lui.

« Tu es trop enthousiaste ! »

« On doit être synchros ! »

Que ce soit Mutsunokami, caméra entre les mains, la foule encourageant les participants sans fin, ou ceux-ci prenant un plaisir évident à ces épreuves sans queue ni tête, la citadelle était à nouveau emplie de rire et joie, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait été l'année passée.

Malgré les doutes, les dangers ou les complications qui pouvaient survenir, tout semblait s'envoler à la seconde où tous se réunissaient autour d'une activité commune.

Plissant les yeux, le Saniwa pencha la tête sur le côté, un fin sourire étirant les recoins de sa bouche.

Il y aurait sûrement des jours où la pluie tomberait à verse, où le ciel serait gris et où ses Touken Danshi seraient confrontés à des situations inimaginables pour l'instant, mais il avait aussi la certitude que les temps où le soleil resplendirait comme aujourd'hui seraient tout aussi réjouissant.

« Je cours à travers ! »

La détermination de l'équipe Outremer à vouloir remporter cette compétition était sans pareille, chaque étape se voyant la plupart du temps remporter par cette dernière, leurs exploits d'ailleurs largement applaudis par la foule étonnée.

« Ensuite, nous avons la bataille de cavalerie ! »

Les épreuves ne cessaient de s'enchainées, et les heures s'écoulaient lentement. À ses côtés, Kiyomitsu prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer du malheur de sa seconde épée tandis que les kitsune, à sa gauche, s'étaient tant et si bien prit au jeu qu'ils arrivaient, à eux six seulement, à acclamer les équipes avec autant d'entrain que ses Toudan.

« Le lancer de balles ! »

Subitement, les trois grandes lances se mirent à grimper l'une sur l'autre, et Kiyomitsu se redressa d'un coup sur son transat tandis que le garçon aux cheveux cerisier fermait les yeux de manière désespérée, le même souvenir leur revenant probablement en tête.

« Dîtes, c'est exactement comme le jour où- »

« Ne me le rappel pas ! »

Et comme une mauvaise comédie se répétant indéfiniment, et après avoir lutté à peine plus d'une demi-seconde, la tour humaine finit par s'effondrer avec fracas sur le sol, manquant d'écraser quelques participants par la même occasion.

« Et le tir à la corde en trois contre trois ! »

« Oh, c'est mon tour ! » exclama Kashuu en se remettant debout, marchant vers le centre du terrain pour y servir enfin son rôle d'arbitre.

En voyant les deux équipes censées se faire face arrivaient, le Sage ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire cristallin alors celles-ci s'emparaient chacune d'un côté de la corde.

« Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui va remporter cette épreuve. » dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, amusé.

« C'est sûr que, niveau désavantage, ils sont clairement au-delà de la limite. » lui répondit Keisuke avec un sourire.

« Après tout, il ne faut pas oublier qu'Hotarumaru est un Ootachi. » lança avec désinvolture Eisuke, et le garçon acquiesça en conséquence.

« Ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Et sans réelle surprise, l'équipe Chartreuse fut celle qui remporta l'épreuve, une victoire écrasante sans avoir fourni de réels efforts. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher sur le domaine et il était à présent temps de clôturer ce festival par une ultime étape, celle de la toute dernière chance pour chacune des cinq équipes.

« Nous arrivons enfin à la dernière épreuve... Une course de relais avec tout le monde ! Tout le monde, à vos marques. De plus, cette épreuve vaut le double de points que les autres ! »

« Vous pouvez toujours renverser la situation d'un seul coup, alors vous tous, faites de votre mieux ! »

De nouveau alignés sur la ligne de départ, chacun des membres des cinq équipes était éloignés l'un des autres par un certain nombre de mètres, et prêts à parcourir la distance qui les séparait de leurs coéquipiers pour lui passer l'écharpe-témoin qu'ils devaient se relayer jusqu'à l'arrivée détenue par Mutsunokami et Kiyomitsu.

« Prêts... Bang ! »

« Allez ! Allez ! »

« Donnez tout ! »

Les encouragements de la foule résonnaient avec passion tandis que les coureurs donnaient leur maximum.

« D'abord, Yagen et Hotarumaru prennent les devants ! »

« Les trois autres épées semblent avoir raté le départ. »

Très vite, le premier passage de témoin se fit, Souza recevant le premier le siens de la part de Yagen, rapidement suivi de Hotarumaru à Kuniyuki, Nagasone à Urashima, Otegine à Tonbokiri et enfin, étrangement dernier de la compétition pour l'une des première fois, Shokudaikiri, offrant son témoin à Ookurikara.

« Kara-chan ! »

S'écroulant sur le sol, le souffle court, Mitsutada observa, épuisé, comme Ookurikara tentait de faire de son mieux pour rattraper son retard, cette situation semblant inquiéter Taikogane qui chercha à se rassurer en se re-concentrant sur la course.

Souza, en tête grâce à l'avance prise par Yagen auparavant, se fraya un chemin vers son coéquipier, lui tendant le témoin que celui-ci laissa malencontreusement échapper, perdant un temps précieux tandis que Kuniyuki offrait le siens à Aizen, de même que Urashima à Hachisuka et Tonbokiri à Nihongou.

« Mince ! »

Atteignant finalement son partenaire, Ookurikara tendit son écharpe avec force, une profonde détermination se reflétant dans son regard.

« Sada ! »

« Laisse-moi faire ! »

Poussé par un intense désir de victoire, Sadamune se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, réussissant l'exploit de dépasser plusieurs de ses concurrents à une vitesse inimaginable.

« Sada-bou continue d'avancer après avoir reçu les sentiments de Mitsu-bou et Kara-bou ! »

Se relevant de son siège, le Saniwa écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, imitant ainsi la foule, tout aussi impressionnée par la prouesse du Tantou nouvellement arrivé dans la citadelle.

« Il dépasse trois épées ! Incroyable ! »

Le Sage plissa les paupières tout en s'avançant de quelques pas, les chances de son épée de gagner cette course se voyant être compromise par l'apparition incongrue de son serviteur, tout aussi déterminé à reprendre la récompense qu'il pensait hors de prix.

« On va gagner ! »

« Il semblerait que tu me sous-estimes. » lança ce dernier en se positionnant coude à coude avec son, semblerait-il, seul véritable adversaire.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Taikogane, prit de court.

« Tu peux le faire, Sada-chan ! » s'écria Shokudaikiri depuis l'arrivée.

« Encore un peu, Sada ! » ajouta Ookurikara.

« Allez ! »

« Faites tous les deux de votre mieux ! »

La foule de Touken Danshi ne cessait d'acclamer les deux participants, envahit par l'excitation du moment.

« Je ne perdrai pas ! » annonça le Tantou aux pupilles dorés, accélérant la cadence.

« Le vainqueur... ce sera moi ! » répondit Hasebe en faisant de même.

La ligne d'arrivée se profila à l'horizon, et tous retinrent leurs souffles alors que les deux coureurs la franchissaient hors d'haleine. Le gagnant était…

« Je l'ai fait, Aruji ! »

Brandissant le prix en l'air avec fierté, Hasebe se retenait tout juste de verser des larmes de joie, son bonheur lui montant à la tête.

« Oh, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, ce n'est pas vraiment en or. »

« Quoi ?! »

Hoquetant subitement à l'annonce de Tsurumaru, Hasebe laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, sous le choc, alors que le Tachi venait arracher le papier doré pour faire admirer aux restes des Touken Danshi, un énorme cookie au chocolat.

« Regarde. Les surprises sont nécessaires dans la vie. » se contenta de dire Tsurumaru, sa main frappant la patte du kitsune près de lui.

_Eh bien, au moins… toute cette histoire est enfin terminée… _pensa le garçon en soupirant mentalement, s'avançant vers deux des membres de la, désormais, ancienne équipe Outremer.

« Félicitation. Vous n'avez peut-être pas gagné le festival, mais vous avez clairement été les champions de presque toutes ses épreuves. »

« Merci, Aruji. » émit Shokudaikiri avec un léger sourire, rapidement suivie d'un hochement de tête de la part du Tachi au tatouage de dragon.

« J'espère que Taikogane-san n'est pas trop déçus ? » demanda le Saniwa, quelque peu inquiet.

« Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas. J'ai déjà pensé à ça. » indiqua l'ancienne épée de Date Masamune, offrant un sourire complice à son maitre.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Avril - Uzuki (卯月)

Note: CHICHI-SAMA ! Certainement l'un des épisodes les plus drôles de cette saison 2. Je m'effondre de rire à chaque fois que je le vois. Kogarasumaru est tellement sournois, à déclarer que tout le monde doit l'appeler Père. XD

Et Fudou est, pour moi, l'épée qui a la plus impressionnante histoire de fond, surtout après son Kiwame, c'est celle qui change le plus. Vous devriez lire ses phrases de kiwame si vous ne jouez pas au jeu et si vous ne les avez pas vues auparavant, il passe radicalement d'un ivrogne à un respectable secrétaire, c'est super impressionnant. Et ses lettres de kiwame sont tellement mignonnes ! C'est mon personnage préféré, enfin... après Kiyomitsu bien sûr! :D

En parlant de lettres... En voilà un indice ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il signifie exactement... Je me le demande... ;)

Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapitre Quatre: Avril - Uzuki (**__**卯月**__**): Parce que tu es notre camarade dans cette citadelle.**_

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage__ dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Tsurumaru, est-ce que c'est... ?_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Soleil éblouissant au-dessus d'un ciel blanc-bleuté empli de nuages de barbe à papa et accompagné par le chant des oiseaux, un matin resplendissant venait tout juste de se terminer et, les bras chargés de provisions, le Saniwa et un certain Toushirou aux cheveux couleur lavande marchaient en rythme le long du chemin les ramenant lentement à la citadelle.

« Je n'ai aucune affinité avec les magasins. » lança soudainement Honebami, posant un regard vers les sacs en plastique qu'il transportait.

« Et pourtant, tu as choisi toutes les choses que tes frères aiment le plus. » répondit le Sage avec un sourire, pointant de son menton tous les paquets de sucreries.

« Je suppose… que je me suis un peu emporté. » murmura son épée, gênée.

« Ce n'est pas si mal parfois, tu sais. » déclara le garçon en riant légèrement avant de demander avec curiosité. « Mais et toi ? As-tu choisi quelque chose que tu aimes ? Tu pourrais le partager avec les autres aussi. »

« Ceci. » indiqua le Wakizashi en sortant un paquet de biscuits de l'un des sacs. « Ces gâteaux sont plutôt bons. J'aimerais que mon frère les essaie. »

« Bien. Je suis sûr qu'il les aimera beaucoup. »

« Voulez-vous en goûter un peu aussi ? » se renseigna l'Awataguchi, faisant face à son maître.

« Hmm ? Moi ? C'est gentil de ta part. Pourquoi pas plus tard ? » affirma le Saniwa avant de froncer les sourcils avec regret. « Cependant, je vais être terriblement occupé aujourd'hui, je ne serais peut-être pas en mesure de vous rejoindre, vous et les autres pour les partager. »

« Alors, je vous en garderais quelques-uns et vous les apporterai directement. » se contenta de dire le Toushirou nonchalamment.

« Merci. C'est très prévenant de ta part. » ajouta le Sage, touché.

Et alors qu'ils franchissaient enfin les portes du domaine, un hakama rouge et noir apparut brutalement devant eux, l'épée le portant semblant particulièrement agacé.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?! Comment avez-vous pu aller faire les magasins sans moi !? »

« Je vais prendre ça. » annonça Honebami comme si de rien n'était, prenant les provisions des mains du garçon aux cheveux cerisier avec les siennes, et retournant à l'intérieur.

Soupirant, le Sage haussa les sourcils, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le caprice de son Uchigatana et commença à se diriger vers son bureau, supposant correctement que celui-ci le suivrait.

« Eh bien, Kiyomitsu, est-ce une sorte de règle ? Dois-je toujours t'emmener avec moi quand je vais faire du shopping ? »

« Mais c'est du shopping ! Vous me connaissais ! » s'écria Kashuu, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

« Exactement, je te connais. Combien de vernis à ongles et d'accessoires dois-je encore acheter avant que tu ne sois satisfait ? » rétorqua le Saniwa avec un autre soupir.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes réserves s'épuisent rapidement ! » répliqua l'Uchigatana en écartant les bras tout en faisant la moue.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu achetais des couleurs que tu n'aimes même pas porter. » sermonna le garçon bien qu'il ne semblait pas véritablement en colère contre son Toudan, plutôt simplement ennuyé par son comportement.

« Elles étaient si jolies, et en soldes ! Et si une occasion m'obligeait à les porter ?! » révéla le Touken Danshi comme si c'était une évidence.

« Kiyomitsu... tu réagis de manière excessive... » souffla le Saniwa avec agacement, habitué à cette comédie.

« Ce n'est pas juste à propos de ça... » murmura Kiyomitsu, les yeux obstinément tournés vers le sol.

Entrant dans son office, le Saniwa s'assit à son bureau et, inclinant la tête, interrogea avec curiosité :

« Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Je… » balbutia l'épée avec hésitation.

« Dis-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ? »

« B-Bien sûr… »

Fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude, le garçon commença à se lever, mais fut arrêté dans son geste lorsque Kashuu affirma enfin, les joues rouges et de manière presque inaudible :

« Ce sont des moments entre le maître et moi… Récemment, vous étiez si occupé à envoyer des rapports au Gouvernement du Temps et à invoquer de nouveaux Touken Danshi… Depuis le départ de Yasusada, je suis complètement seul ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Hein ? »

Souriant doucement, le Saniwa se releva, contournant son bureau pour faire face à son Toudan, et posa une main réconfortante sur sa joue.

« Comment oses-tu dire que tu es seul quand tant de personnes t'entourent ? Non seulement tes anciens camarades du Shinsengumi, mais tous les Touken Danshi de cette citadelle aussi. »

« Ce n'est… pas la même chose. » confessa Kiyomitsu en regardant distraitement le tapis.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je pensais que nous avions déjà surmonté tous ces vieux sentiments... » se renseigna le Sage, le dos appuyé contre le bureau.

« Je… ne suis plus sûr de rien… » bégaya l'Uchigatana, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je suppose que c'est de ma faute pour t'avoir tellement négligé ces derniers temps. Je suis profondément désolé. » indiqua le Saniwa avec regret.

« Non ! Aruji, vous n'êtes pas responsable du tout ! » s'empressa de répondre Kashuu, paniqué. « Je voudrais juste que nous puissions passer plus de temps ensemble, comme dans le passé, quand nous étions simplement tous les deux. »

« Est-ce que tu doutes de toi à nouveau, Kiyomitsu ? » demanda le Sage, soucieux.

« N-Non… Bien sûr que non… » précisa sa première lame, sa voix de plus en plus basse, une certaine déception voilant ses pupilles grenat.

« Si tu le dis. S'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésite à me déranger dans mon travail, viens directement ici, d'accord ? » annonça le garçon aux cheveux cerisier, toujours inquiet.

« Pas besoin. Mais merci quand même ! » s'exclama subitement son Toudan, la tête relevée, son sourire étrangement crispé.

« Bien... Si tu es sûr... »

« J'en suis sûr ! »

« Dans ce cas, nous avons tous les deux du travail qui nous attend. » déclara le Saniwa en reprenant sa place.

« Une nouvelle épée à prendre en charge ? »

« Voilà. »

Faisant glisser un bonhomme de papier blanc sur la table en bois, le Sage pinça ses lèvres avec hésitation, puis finit par le donner à son épée alors que ce dernier s'avançait pour le prendre. "

« Celui-ci pourrait être assez difficile à gérer au début, il est plutôt obstiné et… légèrement poussé dans l'alcool dépressif… »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria l'Uchigatana, surpris.

« Mais ! Il va s'habituer à cette citadelle très vite, j'en suis persuadé ! » intervint le garçon, étant maintenant celui avec un sourire crispé.

« Vous en êtes persuadé ? Ou vous espérez... ? » questionna Kiyomitsu en lançant un regard douteux, pas dupe pour un sou.

« E-Eh bien... tu sais... Peut-être que tu pourrais demander l'aide de Yagen ou de Souza. » indiqua le Sage, embarrassé à son tour.

« Souza ? » répéta le Toudan, curieux.

« C'est un ancien sabre d'Oda Nobunaga. » relata le Saniwa, les coudes appuyés sur la table, les doigts croisés.

« Ce qui explique la partie dépressif. »

« Pas tout à fait. En fait, c'est même plutôt le contraire. »

« Vraiment ? Il ne fait pas partie du club "je n'aime pas parler de mon ancien maître" ? »

« Définitivement pas. Mais Souza en saura plus, il t'aidera avec sa... personnalité complexe. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, je suis parti alors. » lança Kashuu avec un signe de tête, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Kiyomitsu... » appela le Sage, troublé.

« Je vais bien, Aruji ! Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai du travail. À tout à l'heure ! »

Agitant une main en l'air, l'Uchigatana ne se retourna pas et partit sans rien dire de plus, laissant le garçon seul dans la pièce, complètement silencieux.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

**Cher Maître,**

**Je suis parti en voyage dans le but de devenir plus fort, mais au final, je me suis retrouvé à l'endroit même où se trouvait mon ancien maître… Okita-kun.**

**Je me demande si vous êtes en colère contre moi.**

**Mais je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi.**

**Je pense que, même maintenant, je ne faisais que du surplace. Afin d'avancer dans l'avenir, je me dois de régler les oppositions qui règnent en mon cœur, à propos d'Okita-kun.**

**.**

Il faisait déjà sombre à l'extérieur. La nuit réclamant son trône sur les cieux comme les heures s'étaient écoulées plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Étoiles invisibles dans ce tableau de noirceur infinie, le ciel n'était plus qu'un immense vide continuel.

Laissant échapper un bâillement par inadvertance, le petit kitsune s'étira sur le canapé avant de sauter par-dessus le bureau, inclinant la tête avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que vous travaillez encore ? Il est déjà si tard… »

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire, regarde tous ces rapports… Je suis l'un des rares Saniwa à devoir constamment en envoyer puisque je convoque tant d'épées… »

Ne relevant pas même un regard vers l'animal, le Saniwa continua d'écrire, un parchemin après l'autre, retenant un soupir de fatigue de franchir ses lèvres.

« Mais… » objecta le renard avant d'être interrompu par son maître.

« Tout va bien, Konnosuke. Demain sera un jour de congé, enfin... après la tombée de la nuit, probablement… » indiqua le Sage en offrant un rapide sourire épuisé à la boule de poils avant de reprendre son travail.

S'arrêtant subitement, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier remarqua que son pinceau, glissant auparavant avec douceur sur le papier, était presque sec comme le pot d'encre était maintenant complètement vide. Soufflant, il ouvrit le tiroir à sa droite, prêt à le remplir à nouveau lorsque le petit kitsune sauta brusquement sur ses genoux, s'exclamant, les yeux grands ouverts :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » demanda-t-il en montrant une enveloppe décorée de fleurs bleues ressemblant à des roses.

« Une lettre. Je l'ai reçue tôt ce matin. »

« Est-ce que ça vient de lui ? »

« C'est exact. »

Observant une seconde le Saniwa, le renard reporta son attention sur la mystérieuse lettre, interrogeant avec empressement :

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Eh bien… pas grand-chose… » répondit le Sage en caressant doucement l'animal. « Il semble aller bien. Il s'est rendu à l'endroit exact où je pensais qu'il irait et maintenant, il apprend ce qu'il doit apprendre avant de revenir ici. »

« Donc, il va revenir ? » questionna le petit kitsune, curieux.

« Mais bien sûr ! À quoi est-ce que tu penses ! » lança le garçon avec un froncement de sourcils.

« J'ai juste... C'est toujours difficile de savoir si une épée se soucie assez de vous pour ne pas vous trahir. » déclara la boule de poils, faisant la moue.

« Néanmoins, ce n'est pas son cas. » exprima le Saniwa en refermant le tiroir.

« J'en suis heureux ! »

« Oui. »

Quelques coups résonnèrent soudain dans la pièce et la porte de style occidental s'ouvrit lentement, trois têtes se faufilant dans l'entrebâillement de manière incertaine.

« Alors, vous êtes vraiment encore debout, hein ? » argua Taikogane en entrant en compagnie de ses partenaires.

« En effet, c'est le cas. » répliqua leur maître avec un doux sourire.

« Wow ! Vous êtes vraiment débordé. » exclama le Tantou, étonné de voir tous les papiers et les parchemins qui remplissaient l'office, du bureau du garçon jusqu'à sa table basse. « Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'êtes pas sorti depuis ce matin. »

« Vous devez vous reposer. » rétorqua simplement le Tachi au tatouage de dragon nonchalamment.

« Kara-chan a raison. » ajouta Shokudaikiri à son tour, légèrement inquiet. « Sinon, vous allez attraper un rhume… »

« Comme je l'ai fait remarquer à Konnosuke, je ne peux absolument pas m'arrêter avec toutes ces choses à faire. »

« Avez-vous l'intention de travailler toute la nuit ? » demanda Sadamune, plissant les yeux.

« J'en ai bien peur… »

« Eh bien... on ne vous laissera pas tomber ! Nous avons fait des zunda mochi plus tôt, nous allons vous en apporter avec une théière bien chaude ! » relata Mitsutada, enjoué, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte avec les autres après qu'ils aient acquiescés en accord.

« Merci. J'ai hâte de les goûter. » répondit le Saniwa, ravi.

Il était certainement submergé par les rapports du Gouvernement du Temps, mais son fardeau semblait s'être soudainement allégé après le passage de ses Touken Danshi.

_Des sucreries et du thé chaud… Je suppose que ce sera une bonne nuit. Je pourrais même finir assez tôt pour pouvoir me reposer._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Et ainsi se termine mon rapport. »

« On dirait que tout s'est bien passé. »

Souriant doucement, le Saniwa allait reprendre son travail lorsque son Toudan ajouta, un peu hésitant :

« Oui, toutefois... »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tsurumaru ? » demanda-t-il la tête penchée d'un côté, les sourcils froncés.

« Il y a eu un léger incident... » commença à raconter Tsurumaru.

« Avec Fudou-san ? » termina le Sage nonchalamment, le regard posé sur ses papiers.

« Quelqu'un vous l'a dit ?! » se renseigna le Tachi, surpris.

« Je m'y attendais. » répondit le garçon aux cheveux cerisier, les yeux fermés, une main levée en l'air. « À vrai dire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyé en mission si tôt. »

« Aruji, c'est roublard, même pour vous. » précisa Kuninaga, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres alors qu'il s'appuyait légèrement contre l'accoudoir du canapé derrière lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Tu crois ? » se contenta de dire le Saniwa. « Eh bien, je voulais juste voir comment il réagirait face au château et au cortège d'Oda. »

« Vous avez entendu parler de la procession ?! » s'exclama l'épée, observant à nouveau son maître d'un air ahuri.

« 1579 de la période Azuchi Momoyama. À cette époque, Oda Nobunaga revenait tout juste d'une campagne militaire, non ? J'ai pensé que c'était approprié. » indiqua le Sage en haussant les épaules.

« Comme c'est surprenant… et effrayant… Le maître peut être vraiment sournois… »

« J'aimerais ne pas avoir à l'être... » soupira le garçon, la tristesse voilant ses pupilles dorées. « Pour être tout à fait honnête, tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, fut que vous ne soyez pas dérangés au sein de votre Histoire. Mais en temps de guerre, nous n'avons guère le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne savais pas que le maître se sentait ainsi... » murmura Tsurumaru en se relevant.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas un problème." répondit rapidement le Saniwa avec un léger sourire avant de continuer à voix basse. « J'aime vraiment être entouré de vous tous. Mais, voir des épées comme Fudou-san regretter autant leurs maîtres... je sais très bien que je ne fais pas le poids... »

« Ce n'est pas… ! » voulut intervenir Kuninaga, mais son maître l'arrêta en cours de route, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, expliquant :

« Forcer quelqu'un à accepter un autre maître, à s'adapter à une nouvelle vie, à un corps, à la capacité de parler, de respirer, de ressentir... Je sais parfaitement que c'est beaucoup à accepter. C'est pourquoi je vous laisse du temps, et que je suis aussi indulgent avec vous. D'autres pourraient croire le contraire, mais en général, les Saniwa comprennent sans difficulté le fardeau d'un Tsukumogami. Vous mettre devant le fait accompli… Je suppose qu'il existe des solutions plus agréables pour vous pousser vers l'avant, mais on dit que la manière la plus forte est toujours la meilleure. »

Baissant la tête, le garçon pinça les lèvres et attrapant son pinceau, finit de rédiger ses rapports avant d'être soudainement interrompu par la déclaration de Tsurumaru :

« Pour moi, il n'y a pas de meilleur maître que vous… »

Levant de nouveau la tête, le garçon écarquilla les yeux et murmura, abasourdi :

« Vraiment ? »

Observant avec insistance les engrenages qui parsemaient le mur à sa gauche, quelque peu embarrassé, le Tachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et confessa :

« Comparé à mon passé… Cette citadelle, cette vie, où le seul sang que je verse est celui de mes ennemis… Aussi longtemps que je ne joue plus de malchance pour mon précieux maître, il n'y a rien de mieux en ce monde. De plus, je suis réuni ici avec des amis et… de la famille… je ne me soucie pas du reste… » **(*)**

Ému, le Saniwa offrit un large sourire à sa lame et hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

« Je suis heureux d'entendre ces mots, Tsurumaru. Ils me rassurent beaucoup. »

« Tant mieux. »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

L'orage s'était enfin calmé, laissant derrière lui un ciel bleuté sombre illuminé par un clair de lune scintillant. Un silence sans pareil régnait dans la citadelle, et il sortit de son bureau en poussant un long soupir, la journée se terminant et avec elle, toute la paperasse qu'il avait dû gérer ces deux derniers jours. Marchant le long de l'engawa en direction de sa chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité, il se stoppa brusquement en voyant sa seconde lame discutait avec Fudou Yukimitsu. Une discussion bien moins animée que celles qu'ils avaient eues auparavant.

Penchant légèrement la tête, il sourit avec douceur et rebroussa chemin, se dirigeant vers eux avec empressement.

« Vous étiez donc là. »

« Aruji. »

Tournant leur regard vers le Saniwa, le Tantou et l'Uchigatana le saluèrent discrètement avant retourner à leur contemplation du néant. S'asseyant à leurs côtés, le Sage fit de même, ouvrant la bouche pour annoncer à l'adresse de l'ancien sabre d'Oda Nobunaga.

« J'ai été tellement débordé aujourd'hui que je n'ai même pas pu prendre une minute pour m'occuper de toi, et puis il y a eu cette attaque des Rétrogrades et j'ai eu encore moins de temps à t'accorder. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé, j'étais vraiment inquiet, alors j'ai rapidement terminé tout ce que j'avais à faire pour pouvoir voir comment tu allais. »

Laissant ses pupilles dorées dériver vers Fudou, il sourit à nouveau tout en demandant :

« Tu veux bien me pardonner d'avoir mis autant de temps ? »

Buvant une gorgée de son sake, ce dernier souffla sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées. Se relevant soudainement, Heshikiri épousseta ses vêtements une seconde avant de commencer à avancer, indiquant avec un fin sourire :

« Je vais vous laisser. »

« Passe une bonne nuit, Hasebe. » lança le garçon en hochant la tête, comprenant les intentions cachées de son serviteur.

« Vous aussi, Aruji. »

« Alors, est-ce que ça va mieux ? » se renseigna-t-il après un moment, faisant face à son Tantou. « Entre te noyer dans l'alcool et te noyer tout court, je préfère encore largement l'alcool. »

« O-Oui… » balbutia celui-ci, mal à l'aise.

« La mission d'aujourd'hui a dû être particulièrement pénible pour toi, non ? » déclara le Saniwa en fermant les yeux et en s'appuyant sur ses mains.

« Je… Peut-être bien… » murmura Yukimitsu, le regard vide.

« J'avais espéré déclencher un déclic, mais étant donné que tu viens à peine d'arriver, je me demande si ce n'était pas un peu précipité de ma part. »

« Vous… vous avez fait exprès de m'assigner une mission où je pouvais rencontrer Nobunaga-sama ? » s'exclama le Toudan, écarquillant les yeux avec surprise.

« C'est exact. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hmm… J'ai tendance à croire que c'est seulement après avoir fait face à son passé que l'on peut avancer dans l'avenir. » expliqua le Sage, souriant gentiment tandis qu'il se redressait. « Tu n'es pas le seul dans cette citadelle qui est dû faire une rétrospective sur soi. Et tu peux me croire, pour certains, cela a dû être plus dur que ça ne l'a été pour toi. Mais jusqu'ici, je ne me suis jamais trompé en faisant ce choix. Est-ce que cette fois, j'aurais eu tort ? »

« Non… enfin, j'en suis pas encore sûr… » débita Fudou, incertain.

« N'hésite pas à venir m'en parler lorsque tu te seras décidé. Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! »

« Ouai, je le ferais… Aruji… »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le cerisier se dressait de toute sa hauteur sur la colline, ses pétales roses pale virevoltant ici et là dans le vent, comme dansant auprès de ses Touken Danshi ; une gracieuse danse Kagura, se balançant et tournoyant de manière théâtrale.

Les jours de travail sans fin étaient enfin derrière lui, et il était heureux d'avoir maintenant le temps de se reposer, choisissant le bon moment comme le Hanami avait lieu.

Plissant les yeux, il s'approcha de ses épées installées sur le sol, ceux-ci regardant avec distraction Shishiou et Yamanbagiri dansaient aux côtés de Kogarasumaru.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas ton suivant ! »

Souriant, il s'assit à côté de Midare et d'Atsushi, ces derniers étant ravis de voir leur maître les rejoindre.

« Est-ce que votre paperasse est terminée maintenant ? » demanda Atsushi, concerné.

« Absolument. » répondit le Saniwa en offrant un sourire au Tantou.

« Génial ! » ajouta le second Toushirou en reportant son attention sur le spectacle.

Les trois danseurs terminèrent finalement leur spectacle, saluant le public avant de regagner leurs places.

« C'était très impressionnant, Yamanbagiri. Pour quelqu'un qui s'est toujours imaginé qu'il n'avait aucun talent parce qu'il était une simple réplique. » le taquina le Sage, faisant rire la foule qui les entourait avec amusement.

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas... ! » balbutia le Tachi, embarrassé. Puis, secouant la tête, complètement rouge, il ajouta : « Quoi qu'il en soit, Kogarasumaru est enfin apparu. »

« En effet. » acquiesça le garçon tout en tournant la tête vers sa nouvelle lame.

L'observant avec un regard curieux, l'ancienne épée cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire doucement, disant :

« Ce père doit supposer que vous êtes le Saniwa. »

« C'est exact, mais… Père ? » interrogea le Sage, étonné.

« Chichi-sama a dit qu'il était notre père à tous ! » clama Midare, souriant comme si de rien n'était.

« Votre… ! »

S'esclaffant de rire, le Saniwa essuya les légères larmes qui s'étaient formées dans le coin de ses yeux et inclina la tête sur le côté, s'adressant à l'ancien Tachi :

« Kogarasumaru-san... Tu ne penses que tu en fais trop ? »

« Eh bien, tant qu'ils s'en contentent. » déclara l'épée, faisant un clin d'œil complice à son maître, tandis que tous les autres Touken Danshi les observaient avec curiosité.

_Quelle épée taquine…_ pensa le garçon, acceptant silencieusement de jouer le jeu de son Toudan.

Puis, voyant son premier Uchigatana regardait distraitement le cerisier, il s'installa à ses côtés, ce dernier ne remarquant pas immédiatement sa présence.

« Il a fleuri comme il faut cette année aussi, Yasusada. Tu vas bien ? »

« Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. »

« Aruji ? » exprima Kiyomitsu, surpris. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Eh bien... Quoi qu'il arrive... je suis son maître, non ? » lança le Saniwa, jetant un regard sur les fleurs de cerisier. « Alors, si quelque chose devait lui arriver, je le saurais sûrement, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Hmm… »

« Tout, comme je sais que quelque chose te tracasse… » ajouta le Sage avec un léger sourire triste, poussant Kiyomitsu à nier farouchement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser ce joli visage dire d'aussi mauvais mensonges, tu vas devenir laid. » indiqua le garçon, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Ah ! » s'écria Kashuu avec horreur, posant les mains sur ses joues avant de froncer les sourcils avec colère, s'exclamant : « Aruji ! Vous êtes méchant ! »

« Tu vas devenir un si, si monstrueux démon... Aaah, mon précieux, magnifique Uchigatana… » répliqua le Saniwa, surjouant son jeu tout en gloussant.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama à nouveau Kiyomitsu, de plus en plus inquiet alors qu'il commençait à croire les paroles de son maître.

« Et bien… je suppose que je n'aurais plus qu'à choisir un autre favori. »

« Certainement pas ! »

* * *

Endnote:

**(*):** Fait référence à l'histoire de Tsurumaru, voir sa page "trivia" sur wikia pour plus d'informations. Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une page en anglais, donc pour les non-anglophones, Google Traduction est votre ami. Même connaissant les lacunes de ce service, je vous assure que ça reste facilement compréhensible. ;)

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Mai - Satsuki (皐月)

Note: Un chapitre un peu spécial cette fois. On fait plusieurs éllipses dans le temps. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce procédé, je préfère largement quand un épisode se déroule sur une ou deux journées. (-_-)

Mais j'ai réussi un bon chapitre, je pense. En tout cas, j'aime les parties que j'ai écrites. Je pense que c'est un peu plus drôle que d'habitude... une de mes amies m'a fait remarquer que ma fanfic Hanamaru était aussi dramatique que Katsugeki, ce qui est bien puisque je veux écrire sur les deux animes comme s'il s'agissait d'un seul dans ma fiction, mais je dois me souvenir que Hanamaru est moins dramatique pour une raison aussi, sinon, Katsugeki est tout simplement inutile.

Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapter Five: Mai - Satsuki (皐月): Ce que je suis capable de faire parce que je suis moi.**_

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage__ dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Higekiri, Hizamaru, bon retour ! Un souvenir ! C'est gentil, merci._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Matinée ensoleillée, bercée par le bruissement des oiseaux et le doux chant des premières cigales. L'astre du jour venait de se lever, éblouissant de ses rayons dorés le ciel presque blanc.

Il était assis devant son chabudai, entouré de quelques papiers sur lesquels étaient rédigés des coordonnées et des dates, les étudiant avec précision lorsque trois coups résonnèrent contre le chambranle en bois du shōji, le forçant à interrompre son travail.

« Veuillez m'excuser ! Dîtes, Taishō… J'ai une requête… »

« Atsushi ? Entre. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

S'installant sur le sol, face au Saniwa, le Tantou aux cheveux bruns observa autour de lui avec hésitation avant de demander d'une petite voix :

« Vous êtes debout tôt. Est-ce que je vous dérange dans votre travail ? »

« Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas très important. Est-ce que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Pour tout vous dire, oui. »

« Dis-moi ! »

« Eh bien... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps... » commença à expliquer Atsushi sans regarder directement son maître, même si ce dernier à l'écouter avec attention. « Je pense que je devrais continuer à m'entraîner ailleurs ! »

« Quelle idée… » répondit le Sage avec un sourire chaleureux. « D'où est-ce que ça te vient ? »

« Yamatonokami-san est parti il y a quelques mois, et je me suis dit… C'est une chance d'apprendre de nouvelles choses directement sur le terrain ! » s'exclama l'Awataguchi, ses pupilles pétillants avec différentes émotions : peur, joie, curiosité, impatience…

« Tu sais qu'il n'est pas exactement parti pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? » se renseigna le garçon, faisant la moue.

« Oui, mais... je veux m'améliorer ! » déclara le Toushirou avant de se corriger rapidement : « Je ne dis pas que je ne peux pas ici ! Mais probablement que j'apprendrai encore plus de choses en partant. Je veux être d'une meilleure assistance pour le maître ! »

Inclinant la tête, le Saniwa sourit une seconde et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fronça finalement les sourcils, répondant avec une certaine hésitation :

« Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas flatté, et je ne suis pas contre l'idée… Mais est-ce que tu vraiment prêt pour ça ? Tu dois être sûr de toi. As-tu déjà averti tes frères ? »

« Pas encore... Mais je suis sûr de ma décision, Taishō ! » rétorqua Atsushi avec assurance, forçant le Sage à soupirer avec amusement alors qu'il se relevait, bientôt imité par la courte épée.

« Très bien, alors… j'accepte humblement ta requête. Assure-toi d'emballer tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour ton voyage. Prends toutes les précautions nécessaires et reviens-nous sains et saufs. » indiqua le garçon aux cheveux cerisier avec un sourire, cette fois plus sincère. Puis, il ajouta à voix basse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de secret : « C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Le reste n'est que futilité. »

« Oui, Taishō ! Je reviendrai plus fort, vous verrez ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_Plusieurs jours plus tard…_

Le temps s'était écoulé sans grande différence ni grand événement d'aucune sorte. La brise fraîche de mai caressait à présent doucement les fleurs qui s'épanouissaient sous les températures élevées, la saison ne pouvant être plus parfaite.

Enfermé dans la forge depuis ce matin, forgeant sans cesse de nouvelles épées, le Saniwa s'autorisa un instant d'arrêt, une moitié d'après-midi venant déjà de se terminer.

Essuyant de son poignet la sueur qui lui coulait du front, il souffla de fatigue, jetant un regard rapide vers les deux lames posées sur l'établi, toujours inachevées.

_Il est temps de retourner au travail, je suppose…_

Et alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, un Uchigatana encapuchonné entra par la porte entrouverte, hochant la tête vers le garçon qui le saluait silencieusement.

« Mikazuki m'a dit que vous me cherchiez ? » demanda calmement Yamanbagiri, regardant autour de lui de manière intéressée.

« Oui, il m'a rendu une petite visite ici plus tôt, puisque que je lui avais précisé, hier, qui j'allais forger. » répondit le Sage, levant une main en l'air et prenant une serviette pour s'éponger le visage.

« Une connaissance ? » interrogea le Kunihiro blond, laissant ses pupilles dériver vers les deux épées inachevées qui semblaient avoir pas mal de caractéristiques similaires.

« On pourrait dire ça, en effet. » répliqua le garçon avec un sourire mystérieux avant d'ajouter avec embarras : « Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois envoyer deux équipes en excursion aujourd'hui, dont une qui est déjà en route, cela te dérange-t-il de prendre en charge les invocations. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas demandé ça depuis un moment, mais... »

« Ce n'est rien, je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire récemment. » l'interrompit Yamanbagiri avec un signe de tête, ses yeux stipulant clairement au Saniwa qu'il avait compris et que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

« Merci. » soupira ce dernier avec un nouveau sourire, reconnaissant.

« Dois-je revenir plus tard ? »

« Oui, passe à mon bureau, j'aurais terminé à ce moment-là. »

« Très bien. »

« Ah ! Yamanbagiri ! » s'écria soudain le Sage, arrêtant l'Uchigatana alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« N'as-tu pas entendu un bruit étrange plus tôt ? Comme une sorte d'explosion... » questionna-t-il, hésitant. « Je pensais qu'il s'agissait peut-être encore de Mutsunokami, mais ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un coup de feu… »

« Je pense que ça venait des cuisines, Hachisuka et Nagasone s'y trouvent… » déclara simplement sa lame, lui faisant froncer les sourcils comme il répliquait, sceptique :

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ils ne peuvent possiblement pas être là-bas, tous les deux ensembles !? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi... mais ils cuisinaient... » expliqua l'Uchigatana, jetant un coup d'œil aux dites cuisines.

« C-Cuisinaient ? » balbutia le garçon, son visage perdant lentement ses couleurs alors qu'une certaine angoisse l'envahissait.

« Apparemment… »

_Il ne peut pas parler sérieusement… c'est une blague, pas vrai ?!_ pensa le Saniwa, déconcerté.

Et comme il allait interroger à nouveau à son Touken Danshi, une seconde explosion retentit à travers la propriété, le forçant à sortir à l'extérieur seulement pour observer, stupéfait, comme des flammes s'échappaient de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

C'était comme si un feu doublé d'une tornade avait frappé la cuisine. Ravagée, sens dessus dessous, il ne restait plus rien à la pièce si ce n'est les fours, devenus noirs sous la fumée, pour véritablement définir sa fonction.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! » s'écria le Sage, abasourdi.

« Aruji ! » s'exclamèrent les deux Uchigatana, leurs yeux emplis de surprise comme d'effroi.

Évitant de faire un pas de plus dans la pièce de peur de se salir, le Saniwa regarda autour de lui, complètement pris de court.

« E-Eh bien... J-Je... » tenta finalement de répondre Hachisuka avant d'être brusquement interrompu par sa contrefaçon de frère :

« C'est notre faute. Nous essayions de faire un plat pour Urashima. En guise de récompense pour ses excellents résultats lors de la mission d'aujourd'hui. » déclara Nagasone, embarrassé, surprenant par la même l'épée aux cheveux roses comme il semblait également prendre la responsabilité de ce désastre. Quelque chose que le Sage ne manqua pas de remarquer également.

« Est-ce que c'est exact ? » rétorqua-t-il, les sourcils relevés.

« O-Oui... Mais ce ne pouvait que mal tourner étant donnés nos pauvres aptitudes en cuisine... » confessa le "véritable" Kotetsu, honteux.

« J'avais noté, oui… » soupira le Saniwa avant de subitement remarquer la présence d'Urashima, caché tout près. « Avez-vous réussi à préparer quelque chose, au moins ? » demanda-t-il ensuite avec un léger sourire.

« Oui, nous avons enfin achevé la préparation d'un Chawanmushi. » annonça l'ancien membre du Shinsengumi avec soulagement. **(*)**

_Vous ne pouviez pas faire cela depuis le début… ?! _pensa le garçon avec exaspération.

« Est-ce qu'il est en train de cuire en ce moment ? »

« Toujours sur le feu, en effet. »

Offrant un clin d'œil discret au Wakizashi, le Saniwa soupira de nouveau, puis finit par sourire avec bienveillance aux deux autres lames, précisant calmement :

« Eh bien, peu importe son goût, bien que je sois sûr que ce sera très bon, Urashima sera certainement ravie de tous vos efforts. Vous êtes vraiment de très bons frères."

« Merci. » se contentèrent de dire les deux Kotetsu d'une seule voix, rassurés.

« Nous sommes désolés pour tout le bazar... » indiqua par la suite Hachisuka avec gène. « Bien sûr, nous allons nettoyer. »

« J'espère bien ! » répliqua le Sage en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils, plus sérieux que jamais. « D'ailleurs, je ne quitterai cet endroit que lorsque vous aurez nettoyé tout du sol au plafond, est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

« O-Oui, Aruji… »

Et ainsi se termina la journée, la manière dont Shokudaikiri réussit à faire à dîner avec seulement les restes demeurant un total mystère. Mais le véritable miracle, cependant, fut qu'à part le Sage et les frères Kotetsu, personne n'entendit jamais parler du désastre qui avait frappé les cuisines ce jour-là… Oui, c'était, en effet, un véritable miracle…

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_Le jour suivant…_

Splendides nuages flottant ici et là sur le magnifique ciel de ce début d'après-midi, le temps s'écoulait lentement, les secondes devenant des minutes et les minutes devenant des heures jusqu'à ce que la journée soit enfin terminée, prête à passer à une nouvelle.

Quelques coups retentirent dans le bureau et il ferma l'écran numérique allumé sur le mur, acceptant que le visiteur encore inconnu entre dans la pièce alors qu'il posait une main sur le kitsune ensommeillé qui somnolait à côté de lui.

« Taishō ! Je suis de retour à la citadelle ! » annonça joyeusement un Tantou aux cheveux bruns en entrant dans le bureau, faisant face à son maître assis sur le sofa.

« Bienvenue ! » s'écria Daisuke, ses yeux se plissant en un doux sourire.

« Atsushi, bon retour ! » s'exclama le Saniwa, heureux de revoir l'épée. « Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ? »

« C'était super ! J'ai appris beaucoup de choses qui, je suis sûr, vont beaucoup vous aider, comme la base de la stratégie militaire et l'utilisation de subordonnés ! » expliqua l'Awataguchi avec enthousiasme.

« Eh bien... Cela semble prometteur. » déclara le Sage avec un sourire, observant avec attention la nouvelle forme de son Toudan.

« Mais je suis sûr que tu es heureux d'être de retour aussi ! » se renseigna le petit renard, toujours aussi gai.

« Bien sûr ! Même si l'entrainement était bien, la citadelle m'a beaucoup manqué ! » lança Atsushi à l'animal avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le garçon aux cheveux cerisier : « Est-ce que vous avez reçu mes lettres ?! »

« Naturellement. Elles étaient toutes adorables et très sympathiques. Merci de m'avoir donné de tes nouvelles. » acquiesça doucement le Saniwa en versant du thé dans une tasse.

« Je vais montrer aux autres ce dont je suis maintenant capable ! » précisa le Toushirou, excité. « Vous viendrez me voir aussi ? »

« Il est inutile de demander. Bien sûr que je viendrais. Vas-y, je serai là dans une minute. » indiqua le garçon avec un nouveau sourire, amusé par l'impatience enfantine de son Touken Danshi.

« Venez vite, Taishō ! Je suis impatient de vous montrer ce dont je suis capable à vous aussi ! » répliqua Atsushi en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... j'arrive tout de suite. » énonça le Sage, buvant une gorgée de son thé alors que la porte s'ouvrait subitement.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'entre. »

Rentrant à son tour, Yamanbagiri se dirigea lentement vers son maître, remarquant dans le même temps le Tantou à sa gauche qu'il salua silencieusement.

« Dans ce cas, je m'en vais. Ne tardez pas, Taishō ! »

« Bien évidemment. »

Reposant sa tasse, le Saniwa se leva, se dirigeant vers son bureau sur lequel il chercha une petite boîte de couleur rouge qu'il ouvrit, en sortant deux bonhommes de papier blancs.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fini de forger les nouvelles épées ? » demanda la lame blonde à capuche alors qu'il s'avançait.

« C'est vraiment une bonne journée ! » clama le kitsune avec joie.

« En effet, Daisuke. » répondit le garçon, ravi. « Tiens, prends-les. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'Uchigatana, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

« Quel genre d'épées va apparaître cette fois ? La dernière était un peu spéciale… » interrogea le Toudan, le souvenir de Kogarasumaru encore frais dans sa mémoire.

_Est-ce que vous ne l'êtes pas tous un peu… ?!_ siffla le Saniwa mentalement, offrant un regard sceptique à son épée.

« L'un des deux est un Tenka Goken ! L'invocation d'un Tenka Goken aujourd'hui, plus le retour d'Atsushi ! » intervint Daisuke, sautant du canapé au sol et trottinant vers la sortie, attendant que son maître le rejoigne.

« Tu as raison, c'est une bonne journée. » rétorqua le Sage en accord avant de passer la porte avec son Touken Danshi. « Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis sûr que le second va particulièrement t'intéresser, Yamanbagiri. Peut-être pourras-tu même apprendre quelque chose de lui ? »

« M-Moi ?! » bégaya l'Uchigatana, étonné.

« Mm-hmm... Yamanbagiri, je l'attendais depuis très, très longtemps. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez ... » soupira le Kunihiro blond en guise de déclaration finale, se séparant du garçon en empruntant un autre couloir. « Il faut que je m'occupe des invocations, maintenant. »

Souriant avec amusement, le Sage inclina la tête sur le côté, observant son Toudan jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à une nouvelle intersection, puis se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement avec Daisuke.

« Voyons voir à quel point Atsushi-san a progressé ! »

« Oui. »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_Le jour suivant… Soirée_

« Kiyomitsu ? » appela le Sage à travers le shōji fermé, mais ne recevant aucune réponse, il posa une main sur l'encadrement de la porte, indiquant :

« J'entre. »

Apercevant la silhouette de sa première lame appuyée contre le mur, à moitié cachée dans l'ombre, il soupira avec force, et demanda avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix :

« Te voilà. Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Habituellement, tu viens dans mon bureau après l'entraînement… »

« Désolé… » murmura l'Uchigatana, ses bras enserrant ses genoux. « Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme ça. »

Inclinant la tête, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier soupira une seconde fois et s'installa sur le tatami, croisant les bras sur la petite table tandis qu'il faisait face à son Toudan.

« Horikawa m'a prévenu. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à te trouver avant de tomber sur Yamanbagiri. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais inquiet ?! »

« Pardon ! » s'écria Kashuu, presque en larmes, ses mains tremblantes essuyant les fines gouttes qui étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux.

« Bon sang… Ce que tu peux être pénible... Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi depuis le mois dernier, mais comme tu ne me disais rien… » déclara le Saniwa, les lèvres pincées. Puis, soudainement ennuyé, il lança : « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de sortir de là, s'il te plaît ? »

Se redressant à ces mots, l'épée rampa lentement aux côtés de son maître, ses pupilles baissées vers le sol.

« Imbécile ! » répliqua le garçon avec une douce voix, frappant d'une légère pichenette le front de son Touken Danshi, un sourire chaleureux ornant sa bouche.

« Aie ! » s'exclama Kashuu en grimaçant, posant une main sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je n'avais plus besoin de toi ?! »

Sans voix et honteux, l'Uchigatana releva simplement un regard vers le garçon, désespéré.

« Yamanbagiri m'a raconté. Ta stupidité dépasse l'imagination. Et tous tes discours déclarant que puisque tu es le premier arrivé dans cette citadelle, cela signifie que tu es mon préféré ? »

« … »

« C'est pas vrai… faire toutes ces présomptions… Et je pensais que tu étais celui qui me connaissait le mieux… » annonça le Saniwa, retenant un autre soupir de traverser ses lèvres. « Je vais te le dire une dernière fois, alors écoute-moi bien. Ne. Doute. Plus jamais de moi, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« O-Oui… »

« Kiyomitsu… j'ai été très occupé récemment et je le sais. Tout ce que je fais habituellement est géré par d'autres. Les Rétrogrades… et le Gouvernement du Temps… Je n'étais pas très présent pour aucun d'entre vous… je t'ai même laissé la responsabilité des nouveaux venus. Mais tout cela est pour le mieux. Tu as toute ma confiance. Je savais que tu ferais du bon travail et j'avais raison. »

Baissant ses yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de sa première lame, le Sage posa une main sur la tête de celui-ci, lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ? Ce que tu peux être méchant, alors que je suis si inquiet pour toi. »

« C-C'est parce que le maître est si gentil ! » clama brusquement Kiyomitsu, les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai dit tant de choses horribles à propos du maître ! J'ai même pensé pire ! Et pourtant... Vous êtes ici, à me faire des compliments, disant que vous êtes inquiet ! Je suis tellement désolé ! »

Souriant avec tristesse, le garçon continua de caresser son épée tandis qu'il pleurait sans retenue, ses mains cachant son visage.

« Allons, allons. Et dire que je croyais que Yamanbagiri t'avait déjà réconforté… » rétorqua le Saniwa avec un rire nerveux. « Allez, si tu continues comme ça, tu ne seras plus du tout mignon. »

Riant légèrement, Kashuu hocha la tête et essuya à nouveau ses larmes, regardant finalement son maître dans les yeux.

« Vous avez raison. Je vais bien maintenant. »

« C'est vrai ? Eh bien, c'est excellent. J'ai besoin que mon Toudan soit à son maximum. » déclara le Sage avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, se relevant, il se dirigea vers l'étagère, cherchant apparemment quelque chose avant d'en sortir une boîte en bois qu'il ramena avec lui par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas peint les ongles, non ? »

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Kiyomitsu, surexcité.

« Oui. Et lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu pourrais faire les miens, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! »

Et tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, ses derniers rayons éblouissant la pièce d'une couleur or-miel rougeoyante tel un au revoir ironique à cette journée, quelque part dans la citadelle, sur une petite table basse séparant deux canapés vert impérial, une nuée des particules dorées apparurent soudainement, se rassemblant les unes avec les autres pour prendre la forme étrange d'une enveloppe frappée de l'armoirie bleue fleurie d'une certaine épée...

* * *

Endnote:

**(*):** Véritable nom du second plat qu'on préparés Nagasone et Hachisuka pour Urashima.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Juin - Minazuki (水無月)

Autant pour moi, je ne pas voulais plus faire de chapitres Hanamaru trop dramatiques et voilà le résultat... Eh ben, on n'y peut rien, pas vrai ? Après tout, cet épisode est un peu dans le drama aussi, non ?! ;D

Quoiqu'il en soit, Bonne Lecture !

**_Chapitre Six: Juin - Minazuki (_****_水無月_****_): Nous comptons sur toi à partir d'aujourd'hui aussi._**

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage__ dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il y avait quelque chose quant au fait de protéger le passé qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Même si protéger le passé signifiait également protéger l'avenir, il n'y avait rien de glorieux à protéger des choses telles que les guerres et les bains de sang ou des personnes comme les meurtriers et les tyrans… Et néanmoins, il devait le faire. Protéger ces événements, ces personnes, avec l'espoir aveugle qu'ils ne reviennent pas sous une autre forme… Quel que soit le nom qu'on puisse lui donner… réincarnation ou simple karma… La simple pensée d'une telle chose se révélait être terrifiante… Et s'il s'agissait-là du véritable but des Rétrogrades ? Et si, en modifiant le passé, ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire était de ramener un âge de batailles sans fin et de morts… ?

Car, et il fallait bien le dire, cette guerre qui se déroulait actuellement entre le Gouvernement du Temps et les Saniwa contre l'Armée de la Force Rétrograde était assez pacifique. Il n'y avait aucuns soldats qui mouraient sur les champs de bataille - si les Saniwa tenaient assez à leur Touken Danshi pour ne pas les laisser mourir -, il n'y avait aucuns civils blessés ou tués, aucunes villes ravagées, aucuns champs ensanglantés…

Et pourtant… les cœurs étaient emplis de peur, les membres tremblaient de colère et les Saniwa étaient en infériorité numérique. Chaque fois sur le point de perdre.

Dans quel but se battaient-ils même ? Il n'en savait plus rien. C'était presque comme si c'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui. Essayant constamment de trouver une ouverture dans leurs tactiques, créant de nouvelles stratégies, de nouvelles troupes avec différents membres. Travaillant sans relâche pour protéger l'histoire…

Son Histoire. L'Histoire de ses Toudan. L'Histoire qui leurs avait donné vie… Étaient-ils aussi reconnaissants envers leurs forgerons de les avoir forgés qu'ils l'étaient envers les Saniwa pour leur avoir offert un corps humain ? Parfois, il se le demandait… Leurs vies avaient été uniquement consacrées à lutter, à combattre et à verser le sang. Et à présent qu'ils étaient des êtres humains avec un cœur et une conscience, ils se retrouvaient à paresser au sein de la citadelle, regrettant leurs passés et pleurant leurs maîtres décédés…

Franchement, dans quel but se battait-il ?! Mais malgré tout… à nouveau… il se tenait là… faisant face à l'ennemi de toutes ses forces, avec toute son intelligence… tel un étrange désir de vengeance… Impossible à fuir, impossible à nier.

Vengeance… Vengeance… Pourquoi est-ce que cela ressemblait-il à une vengeance ? Ce désir qui noircissait son âme et son âme seulement… Quelle était cette obscurité qui se cachait en lui, sous la profonde surface du doux, gentil et très attentionné maître qu'il était…

Il aurait sa vengeance… Il aurait sa vengeance…

Mais sur qui ou quoi ? Il n'était pas celui qui criait ces mots… Ça ne pouvait possiblement… pas… être… lui… n'est-ce pas ?

La brume autour de lui se dissipa soudainement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, toujours confus et perdu, une sensation désagréable enserrant son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Une vengeance… ?_

Avait-il même déjà ressenti cela dans le passé ? Il se le demandait… Il n'était plus sûr de rien… Et, assez ironiquement, il s'agissait-là des mots exacts que Kiyomitsu avait prononcés dans l'une de leurs conversations précédentes.

Soupirant avec force, le Sage releva la tête, ne remarquant que seulement maintenant qu'il était déjà midi passé et qu'il s'était endormi dans la grande salle, la table devant lui remplit de parchemins et de papiers administratifs pour la possible construction d'une plus grande citadelle…

Le bruit de plusieurs pas résonna au loin et il secoua énergiquement la tête pour se réveiller complètement avant de reprendre contenance.

« Aruji, on a apporté le repas ! »

« Vous mangez ici aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? »

« C'est délicieux quand on mange ensemble, pas vrai ? »

L'apparition soudaine d'Aizen, Kuniyuki et Hotarumaru dans la pièce eut un effet étrange sur lui, comme s'il aurait préféré rester seul pour les heures à venir. Mais ne voulant pas laisser cette sensation l'emporter sur son cœur tendre, il feignit un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête avec douceur.

« Bien sûr, partageons le déjeuner. »

Peut-être voulait-il juste errer un peu plus longtemps dans l'obscurité… ou peut-être devrait-il juste faire quelque chose à propos des cauchemars de Sayo…

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

**Cher Maître, **

**Okita-kun s'est effondré. Juste comme je savais que cela arriverait. Et dans peu de temps, il mourra sans jamais avoir foulé le champ de bataille. Me laissant derrière. **

**Maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien, peut-être voulais-je disparaître avec Okita-kun dans les ténèbres de l'histoire, ou me briser avant lui. Parce que, très bientôt, l'âge des samouraïs prendra fin et je perdrai la chance d'y jouer mon rôle d'épée. **

**Cela me laisse des regrets. Mais on ne peut rien y faire.**

**.**

Le soleil se trouvait déjà haut dans le ciel quand bien même la matinée venait à peine de commencer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis hier après-midi, et étrangement, cela lui rappelait la période de l'année passée, lorsque Yasusada avait rejoint la citadelle. Tous ces rêves à propos d'Okita Souji qui les avaient tous deux maintenu éveillés, et ce, dans le seul but de torturer leurs consciences et leurs cœurs.

À présent, c'était les lettres de Yasusada et la conscience de Sayo qui l'entraînait dans l'obscurité, pleine de rêves de noirceur et de désespoir.

Bientôt, les shōji s'ouvriraient, laissant entrer son loyal serviteur qui le saluerait joyeusement avant de se plaindre, comme d'habitude, du désordre de sa chambre. Bien que, ayant travaillé toute la nuit, cette dernière était déjà bien rangée.

Il était là dans ses réflexions lorsque les dits shōji s'ouvrirent lentement, Hasebe entrant avec un plateau-repas entre les mains.

« Bonjour, Aruji ! » le salua l'Uchigatana avant de s'apercevoir que le Sage était déjà réveillé et installé à son chabudai. « Désolé, je pensais que vous dormiez encore. »

« Je… me suis réveillé tôt. » répondit le garçon aux cheveux cerisier, évitant le regard de son Toudan.

« Je vois. Et bien, aujourd'hui sera une journée plutôt calme, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire. »

Plissant les yeux, le Saniwa se leva tandis que l'Uchigatana déposait devant lui le plateau, se dirigeant vers l'étagère pour y saisir un petit sac qu'il présenta à son épée, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

« À vrai dire, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Heshikiri, intrigué, alors qu'il prenait le sac des mains de son maître.

« Ce sont des graines de lavande. J'ai besoin que tu les plantes dans le jardin. »

« De la lavande ? »

« Je les ai achetés hier. C'est considéré comme une plante médicinale. Cela calme les nerfs et apaise l'esprit. Et puis, ça sent particulièrement bon. » expliqua le Sage en retournant sur ses pas pour commencer à manger.

« Pourquoi en auriez-vous besoin ? » se renseigna Hasebe, curieux, observant le sac avec suspicion.

« Tu veux dire, mis à part le fait que c'est un remède ancestralement reconnu et utilisé ? » interrogea en retour le garçon, ennuyé.

« J-Je... oui... » balbutia le serviteur aux cheveux bruns, légèrement déconcerté.

« J'ai du mal à dormir récemment... » déclara le Saniwa, ajoutant prétendument : « probablement à cause des températures. Il commence à faire chaud et tu sais que je ne supporte pas bien la chaleur. »

« Oh, oui ! Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Heshikiri comme une évidence. « Je vais les planter de suite, Aruji ! » lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie, laissant le garçon seul dans la pièce.

_Eh bien… ça s'est plutôt bien déroulé… Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais lui mentir, mais… De toute manière, j'ai d'autres problèmes en tête._ pensa le Sage en attrapant ses baguettes, passant à autre chose.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Hein ? Un parterre de fleurs ? »

« Oui, pour Sayosuke. Peut-être que planter des fleurs l'aidera à aller mieux. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, c'est une merveilleuse idée. Le jardinage est aussi une bonne méthode de relaxation. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Alors, est-il possible d'emprunter le champ inutilisé ? »

« Bien sûr ! De toute façon, Hasebe a déjà donné son accord, non ? »

« Oui, nous voulions simplement nous assurer que vous n'en auriez pas besoin plus tard. »

« Non, ça ira. »

« Parfait. »

Le fin sourire qui avait agrémenté le visage du Toushirou s'effaça lentement à la vue de l'air absent qu'arborait son maître et, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il s'avança d'un pas, se renseignant avec inquiétude :

« Taishō... Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Hmm ? » lança le Saniwa tout en relevant le regard vers son épée, surprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« C'est juste que... vous semblez un peu fatigué. » indiqua Yagen, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours inquiet.

« Je suis préoccupé, voilà tout. » se contenta de dire le Sage, feignant un sourire désolé tout en balayant une main devant lui. « Certaines affaires ont exigé toute mon attention récemment, alors… »

« Bien, si je peux vous aider avec quoique ce soit. » déclara le Tantou, déterminé.

« Ne travailles-tu pas déjà sur un engrais pour les récoltes ? C'est déjà d'une grande aide. » exprima le garçon avec bienveillance.

« Oui, je l'ai presque terminé d'ailleurs. J'ai donné le prototype à Souza, mais il est encore un peu trop fort. » répliqua le scientifique après s'être dirigé vers la sortie.

« Si quelqu'un peut remédier à ce problème, c'est bien toi. » relata le Saniwa, confiant.

« Merci. » répondit l'Awataguchi, touché, avant d'ajouter, une main sur la poignée de la porte : « Je vais prévenir Kasen qu'ils peuvent commencer la plantation. »

« Fais donc, je t'en prie. »

La porte de style occidentale se referma dans un clic discret et il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant de soulagement, une main écartant négligemment les mèches rose qui recouvraient son front.

_Voilà qui tombe à pic, je n'ai même pas eu à intervenir. Tant mieux, Sayo va pouvoir maintenant dormir paisiblement._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Sept jours passèrent sans aucun grand changement. Se tenant à présent devant le parterre de fleurs qu'il n'avait jamais visité jusque-là, l'aube se levant lentement à travers le ciel bleuâtre, il observait la petite construction de forme circulaire, la tête emplit de centaines de pensées différentes.

Dans quelques minutes, les frères Samonji se réveilleraient et viendraient directement ici pour arroser les plantes, espérant secrètement qu'elles se seraient épanouies durant leur sommeil.

Mais peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait pour que cela arrive, prendre soin d'elles tous les jours était déjà une excellente thérapie pour l'esprit de Sayo comme ni son sommeil, ni celui du Saniwa par ailleurs, n'avaient été perturbés depuis.

Relevant les yeux vers les nuages, le Sage fronça les sourcils tout en plissant lceux-ci avec suspicion.

_Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

Il y avait quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas exactement dire quoi, mais ni les nuages aussi blancs que la neige, ni le ciel bleu saphir ou le soleil qui brillait intensément n'arrivaient à le réconforter.

Les pluies récentes qui étaient tombées une semaine plus tôt étaient certainement un signe… S'il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, alors le si magnifique parterre de fleurs qui était sur le point de fleurir allait…

« Aruji-sama ! »

Se retournant brusquement, le garçon aux cheveux de cerisier observa avec curiosité le kitsune à la fourrure entièrement orange courant vers lui, le visage inquiet.

« Quel est le problème, Keisuke ? » demanda-t-il lorsque celui-ci l'eut rejoint.

« Nous avons reçu une alerte ! » exclama le petit renard, concerné.

« Les Rétrogrades… Très bien, dépêchons-nous. »

Laissant derrière lui le parterre de fleurs, le Saniwa se dirigea vers son bureau, toujours préoccupé par le présage qui l'avait assailli.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'équipe dont Sayo faisait partie venait tout juste d'être envoyé en excursion, que le ciel s'assombrit, confirmant ses pensées. Regardant la pluie cinglante frappait avec violence le sol, il s'approcha de la fenêtre de son office, inquiet pour la lavande et les autres fleurs qui allaient être détruites.

Toutefois, sachant parfaitement bien que les deux frères Samonji restés à la citadelle ne laisseraient pas cela se produire, il sourit avec bienveillance et se dirigea vers la porte, une destination précise en tête. Traversant les couloirs, il s'arrêta finalement face au shōji de l'une des chambres à coucher, en l'occurrence celle des épées Sanjou, l'ouvrant légèrement après s'être annoncé et posant immédiatement le regard sur l'un des frères réunit autour de la petite table qui ornait le centre de la pièce.

« Iwatooshi, heureusement, je t'ai trouvé tout de suite. »

« Yo, Aruji. Avez-vous besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

« C'est exact, oui. » déclara le Sage en se mordant la lèvre, s'empressant d'expliquer : « Comme tu as probablement dû le remarquer, une tempête s'est déclenchée et je crains que le parterre de fleurs que Sayo et ses frères ont si consciencieusement construit ne soit endommagé. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. » lança Mikazuki en reposant sa tasse de thé, préoccupé à son tour.

« En effet. Dire que les fleurs venaient à peine de fleurir. » ajouta Ishikirimaru, partageant l'inquiétude de son frère.

« Comment est-ce que je peux aider ? » interrogea le Yari, subitement devenu sérieux et déjà debout sur ses deux pieds.

« Ce serait formidable si tu pouvais rassembler toutes les épées les plus fortes de la citadelle pour tenir la bâche avec Souza et Kousetsu. » relata le Saniwa en se décalant sur le côté pour laisser passer l'épée.

« Bien sûr ! Je vais faire au plus vite. »

« Et j'irais encore plus vite avertir Hasebe-san et Kasen-san ! » s'écria soudainement Imanotsurugi, voulant également se rendre utile.

« Oui, ils aimeraient certainement aider aussi, merci. »

« Aucun problème ! »

Observant ses deux Toudan disparaître à travers les allées, il posa le regard vers le fond du couloir, là où, à la limite de l'engawa légèrement humide, la tempête faisait éternellement rage.

_Avec ça, ça devrait aller, j'espère…_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

« La vengeance est toujours dans mon cœur quelque part. Mais quand j'ai commencé à m'occuper du parterre avec tout le monde, je ne pensais qu'à ça. Merci. Je suis heureux de l'avoir planté… avec vous. »

« Ça nous fait aussi plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. »

Souriant avec douceur en entendant ces mots, le garçon s'approcha un peu plus de ses Touken Danshi, n'arrivant toutefois à attirer leur attention que lorsqu'il se mit à dire, sincèrement impressionné :

« N'est-ce pas de toute beauté ? Des dizaines de fleurs qui en cachent une plus grande encore. »

Se retournant au son de cette voix, les Toudan regardèrent avec surprise comme leur maître les rejoignait au milieu du toit, ce dernier continuant d'observer avec admiration le parterre de fleurs.

« Une telle élégance… j'imagine qu'il s'agit de ton design Kasen, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda ensuite le Sage à l'adresse de l'Uchigatana, ses pupilles d'ors se tournant vers celui-ci.

« Ah ! Oui, c'est bien le mien. Je suis honoré que vous ayez reconnu mon talent. » s'exclama Kasen, le fait que son travail soit ainsi loué l'embarrassant un peu.

« Eh bien, ça ne peut être que le cas, après tout ce temps passé ensemble. » se contenta de répondre le Saniwa comme une évidence, poussant l'Uchigatana à acquiescer en accord.

« C'est vrai. »

Offrant un dernier regard au spectacle des fleurs resplendissant sous le soleil de nouveau réapparu, le garçon se tourna finalement vers le Tantou à sa gauche, s'accroupissant pour lui faire face, et pencha la tête sur le côté de manière interrogatrice :

« Et toi, Sayo ? Est-ce que cela te plaît ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. » lança dans un murmure la courte épée tout en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Je vais te dire un secret. » répliqua le Sage en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, un sourire mystérieux sur celles-ci. « Ces fleurs... Il y a quelques jours, lorsque je les ai achetées... Je l'ai fait en pensant à toi. »

« Moi ? » répéta Sayo, aussi surprit que ses frères, Souza faisant un pas en avant tout en appelant d'une voix hébétée :

« Aruji ? »

« Je n'ai pas toujours dit la vérité, pour cela, je suis sincèrement désolé Hasebe. » déclara le Saniwa, accordant un rapide sourire contrit à son serviteur avant de reporter son attention vers le Tantou. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais que Sayo faisait de terribles cauchemars et je voulais l'aider. »

« Alors, vous avez acheté ces graines de lavande pour Osayo ? » interrogea Kousetsu, posant une main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune frère.

« C'est exact. Je n'avais pas prévu un tel remue-ménage, mais je suis heureux que les choses se soient déroulées de la sorte. » indiqua le garçon en riant, s'attirant ainsi les sourires amusés des autres Touken Danshi.

« Merci beaucoup, Aruji-dono. » souffla le Tachi aux cheveux turquoise, reconnaissant, rapidement imiter par son second frère.

« Je vous remercie… »

« Il n'y pas de quoi. C'est aussi le rôle d'un Saniwa de s'assurer que tous nos Toudan se sentent bien. » énonça le Saniwa en se relevant, se tournant subitement vers ses épées comme une idée lui traversait l'esprit. « Mais en parlant de ça, est-ce vous allez tous bien… ? Après être resté tant de temps sous la pluie, j'espère que vous n'avez pas attrapé froid ? »

« Ka Ka Ka ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Aruji ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais sentis aussi bien ! »

« Voilà qui est réconfortant. »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Assit sur le sol de la, maintenant considérée, petite chambre des Awataguchi, le Saniwa prenait un repos bien mérité auprès des frères Toushirou, apprenant à mieux connaître les deux nouveaux arrivants tout en respectant une promesse faite à Midare.

Brossant et tressant en douceur les cheveux de ce dernier, la tête de Shinano reposant sur ses genoux, les mains de celui-ci agrippant sa taille tel un naufragé agripperait une bouée de sauvetage, il écoutait avec bienveillance les Tantou se plaindre du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Aaaah… je suis tellement fatigué. »

« C'est une bonne chose que Shinano et Gotou soient apparus, mais maintenant nous avons encore moins de place. »

« Ouais… désolé pour ça d'ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Gotou. » intervint soudain le Sage, souriant avec gentillesse. « Sans vouloir trop en dire, je travaille actuellement sur un projet pour que vous puissiez bientôt tous dormir confortablement ensemble. »

« Vraiment ?! » s'écria Midare en se retournant.

« Reste tranquille, enfin ! Ou tu vas m'obliger à tout recommencer. » déclara le garçon aux cheveux cerisier en riant. « Oui, j'ai quelques projets en tête. »

« Et nous pourrions même dormir avec Nakigitsune et Ichi-nii ? » s'enquit timidement Gokotai.

« C'est ce dont je vais m'assurer. » répondit le Saniwa en ébouriffant les cheveux de la courte épée.

« Est-ce qu'on va changer de chambre ? Comme une pièce plus grande ? » se renseigna Maeda, curieux.

« Plus comme une citadelle plus grande… »

« Heiiiiiiiin ?! »

S'exclamant d'une même voix étonnée, les Toushirou se rassemblèrent plus près du Sage, déjà surexcités par cette idée.

« On va déménager dans une autre citadelle ?! »

« Est-ce qu'elle sera proche d'ici ?! »

« Quand déménage-t-on ?! »

« Est-ce que je pourrais choisir la décoration ?! »

« Pas tous ensemble ! » les interrompit le garçon en gloussant d'amusement.

Puis, attrapant le ruban rouge de Midare, il le noua dans ses cheveux, observant comme ses Toudan attendaient tous une réponse à leurs questions, impatients.

« J'espère que nous déménagerons bientôt. Probablement pas très loin, le transport de nos affaires serait trop pénible autrement. La décoration est laissée à votre bon vouloir, il s'agit de votre chambre après tout. Et... pour ce qui est de la date du déménagement... C'est encore vague… Je dois d'abord trouver une certaine somme d'argent avant. »

« S'il s'agit d'argent, pourquoi ne pas utiliser le trésor du château d'Osaka. »

« C'est un bon départ, Hakata, c'est vrai. Mais nous avons besoin de beaucoup plus. » indiqua le Saniwa, se tournant vers le Tantou à lunette.

« Et si on le faisait fluctuer ? » interrogea ce dernier, se remettant debout pour saisir son ordinateur portable, tapotant dessus avec aisance.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler de le coté en bourse ? » interrogea le Sage, perplexe.

« Exactement ! Les prix peuvent monter assez rapidement si on sait comment s'y prendre. » précisa le Toushirou, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Et... » argua le garçon, plissant les yeux, un sourire mystérieux sur ses lèvres. « Est-ce que tu en serais capable ? »

« Laissez-moi faire, Aruji ! » lança l'Awataguchi, ravi.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Les jours s'étaient écoulés avec lenteur, comme cherchant à tester leur patience à tous, mais l'effort en valait la peine comme au petit matin, alors qu'il était sur le point de descendre à son office, un Hakata surexcité débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre, brandissant une lourde mallette aux bouts des mains.

La somme à présent réunis, ils leur avaient suffi d'attendre encore quelques petits jours de plus pour qu'ils puissent enfin s'installer dans leur nouvelle citadelle, certaines pièces restant toutefois les mêmes, comme il s'était fait un devoir de s'assurer que son bureau ait exactement la même structure comme la même déco. Parfois, certaines choses étaient parfaites telles qu'elles étaient.

La pièce plongea brusquement dans le noir, la lumière seule du rétroprojecteur, placé au centre de la chambre, l'éclairant faiblement comme un drap blanc accroché au mur se mit à projeter l'image de l'entrée de la citadelle, un certain Uchigatana se mettant à parler avec entrain.

« C'est allumé ? Eh bien, maintenant nous avons… une nouvelle citadelle ! »

Le film s'arrêta subitement sur ces mots, le visage de Mutsunokami se figeant de manière surprenante tandis que des pas résonnèrent en direction des shōji.

« Je suppose que je vais vous laisser en profiter. Amusez-vous bien ! » lança une voix inconnue, la faible lueur de l'appareil ne laissant entrevoir que le sourire enjoué qui étiré les recoins de sa bouche.

« Tu ne vas pas le regarder avec moi ? » interrogea le Sage se tenant face à l'écran, son ombre grandissante recouvrant la moitié de celui-ci.

« Hein ? » hoqueta le Toudan avec surprise tout en s'avançant un peu, les traits caractéristiques de Kashuu se dévoilant enfin.

« Toi qui disais vouloir passer plus de temps avec moi comme par le passé, ne crois-tu pas qu'aujourd'hui est l'occasion idéale ? » décréta le Saniwa, ses pupilles d'or emplit de déception s'encrant avec force dans celles grenat de son Toudan.

« Hmm ... » réfléchit lentement Kiyomitsu, faisant la moue quelques secondes avant d'offrir un large sourire à son maître, déclarant avec excitation : « Très bien ! Faisons ça, alors ! »

Et la journée se termina ainsi, avec les rires enjoués du Sage qui découvrait ses Touken Danshi sous un autre jour, et les commentaires sarcastiques de Kashuu qui n'étaient jamais réellement méchants.

Il avait dû s'expliquer sur la chambre secrète de Konnosuke, avouant non sans gêne l'influence que pouvait avoir sept kitsune vivant quotidiennement à ses côtés, apprenant par la même à l'Uchigatana que le petit renard n'était donc pas le seul de ses compagnons à quatre pattes à posséder une telle pièce dans la citadelle.

Il avait aussi mentalement fait la promesse aux Awataguchi de venir s'amuser avec eux dans leur nouvelle chambre, s'était fait un devoir de très vite passer à l'improviste visiter les Sanjou pour partager une tasse de thé, et s'était accordé avec sa première épée pour être le spectateur de sa prochaine séance d'essayage avec Taikogane.

Tout un programme en l'occurrence. Pourvu que ces jours ne se terminent jamais…

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Juillet - Fumizuki (文 月)

C'est un chapitre un peu court, mais j'étais tellement flemmarde récemment… Je n'avais aucune inspiration du tout… Héhé, nous passons tous par ces phases parfois, n'est-ce pas ? :)

Juste pour que vous sachiez, je serai occupé dans deux semaines, j'ai une réunion de travail (alors que je suis censé être en vacances -_-), donc je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier le chapitre neuf le vendredi exactement. Je ne suis pas encore sûr, donc en attendant :

Bonne Lecture !

**_Chapitre Sept: Juillet - Fumizuki (_****_文_** **_月_****_): Maintenant, le match décisif !_**

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage __dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Oh ! Elles ont très bien poussé, en effet. Merci, Sayo._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Hein ? Une mission ? »

Tournant de nouveau la tête vers le Saniwa, Kashuu abandonna son observation de l'extérieur et se focalisa de manière plus sérieuse sur la conversation.

« Oui. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais vraiment, mais comme c'est la toute première de Monoyoshi-san, il serait préférable qu'il ait quelqu'un de confiance comme soutien. » expliqua le garçon aux cheveux cerisier sans lever le regard sur son Toudan, bien trop concentré sur sa paperasse.

« Pas de problème, je m'en occupe ! » lança Kiyomitsu avec un grand sourire, sincèrement ravi.

Relevant la tête, le Sage partagea le sourire de sa première épée et déclara, amusé :

« Est-ce que c'est le fait d'à nouveau retourner en mission qui te rend si enthousiaste ? »

« Vous avez remarqué, hein ? » débita l'Uchigatana, légèrement gêné, enroulant négligemment une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Sans aucune hésitation. » répondit le Saniwa en faisant reposer sa tête dans l'une de ses mains.

Soupirant, Kiyomitsu balaya une main dans les airs pour changer de sujet et fronça les sourcils après avoir réfléchi une seconde.

« Attendez, vous avez dit que ça ne vous inquiéter pas de le voir partir seul en mission même s'il s'agit de sa première. Pourquoi cela ? »

« Eh bien... disons simplement qu'il a une bonne étoile qui veille sur lui. » clama mystérieusement le Sage en se levant pour attraper d'autres parchemins sur son bureau avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé de son bureau.

« Hein ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que ça signifie… » objecta Kashuu, complètement perdu.

« N'essaie pas de comprendre et va te changer. Ne joue pas les tire-au-flanc ! » le taquina de manière enfantine le garçon, poussant son Touken Danshi vers la porte.

« Comme si j'avais déjà fait ça ! » s'exclama l'Uchigatana, légèrement offensé avant de refermer derrière lui.

Appuyé contre la porte de bois, la main toujours sur la poignée, le Saniwa inspira profondément avant de poser ses yeux sur le kitsune installé près du rebord de la fenêtre, un sourire chaleureux ornant ses lèvres.

« Il est, en effet, plus enjoué récemment. » confirma le petit renard alors que son maître le rejoignait.

« Oui, je suppose que l'absence de Yasusada lui pèse un peu moins. » indiqua le Sage, caressant la tête de l'animal.

« Et vous êtes plus disponible maintenant que nous avons enfin déménagé. » ajouta la boule de poils avec un ronronnement de plaisir, le garçon continuant ses caresses tout en disant :

« Oui, la situation s'est nettement améliorée. »

« Tant mieux. »

« C'est un soulagement, Konnosuke, vraiment. »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Lentement, les ténèbres faisaient leurs apparitions à mesure que le soir déclinait, le soleil cédant sa place, laissant derrière lui les nuages devenus gris envahirent le ciel infini, son éclat bleu éblouissant s'assombrissant pour laisser la clarté seule de la lune régnait sur la nuit.

Assit à l'une des tables de la salle à manger, entouré par tous ses Touken Danshi ainsi que des kitsune, le Saniwa prenait plaisir à diner tout en écoutant attentivement chacune de ses épées racontaient comment c'était passé leur journée.

Monoyoshi lui faisant face autour de son coin de table, et les discussions mentionnant régulièrement son nom, il se tourna naturellement vers celui-ci, l'interpelant d'un doux sourire.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier jour au sein de la citadelle ? Il est parfois plus difficile de s'adapter à la vie quotidienne que de se rendre sur n'importe quelle mission que je pourrais vous confier. »

« C'était bien ! J'ai pu offrir mon aide un peu à tout le monde, alors je suis heureux. » répondit le Wakizashi blond, souriant à son tour.

« Je suis également content d'entendre cela. »

« Tout le monde a eu tellement de chance autour de lui aujourd'hui, c'était assez impressionnant. » lança soudainement Kiyomitsu, l'air interrogateur.

« Hahaha… Tu penses vraiment que c'est grâce à moi ? » demanda Monoyoshi, sincèrement surprit.

« Ça pourrait juste être une bonne journée, mais tu étais là à chaque fois, alors... » déclara l'Uchigatana en haussant les épaules.

« C'était toujours comme ça par le passé, non ? » relata subitement Taikogane, se rapprochant de son frère tout en saisissant un tempura du bout de ses baguettes.

« Tu as raison. » répliqua le Wakizashi en plissant les yeux. « Je suppose que de bonnes choses arrivent souvent autour de moi. »

« Hmm… je me demande bien pourquoi… ? » réfléchit Kashuu à voix haute, sa tête appuyée entre ses mains.

« Eh bien, ta présence lors de la mission d'aujourd'hui était définitivement une bonne chose ! » s'exclama Urashima, ravi.

« Je suis d'accord. » ajouta le Sage, les yeux fermés, portant un onigiri à sa bouche.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Une brise chaude soufflait sur tout le domaine, rendant l'air plus lourd à mesure que les températures de juillet augmentaient de plus en plus, un léger bruissement se faisant entendre comme les feuilles des arbres frémissaient avec lenteur.

Le sifflement du vent pénétrait à peine dans la forge éteinte, seules ses rafales régulières venant rafraîchir la pièce dont la lumière tamisée ne laissait qu'avec difficulté entrevoir l'intérieur.

Se tenant debout au milieu de celle-ci, de grands sacs de charbon de bois et d'acier face à lui et des liquides de refroidissement et des pierres à aiguiser remplissant l'établi sur son côté gauche, il faisait l'inventaire, réfléchissant consciencieusement à tout ce qui pouvait lui manquer.

« Alors comme ça, il se sent un peu déprimé, hein ? » demanda-t-il sans poser le regard sur son épée, faisant toujours des calculs dans sa tête.

« Oui, puisqu'il n'a pas pu atteindre son objectif. »

Relevant finalement les yeux, le Saniwa hocha la tête avec compréhension et attrapa un calepin sur lequel il écrivit ce dont il avait besoin. Puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie, son Toudan le suivant à la trace.

« Je vois. Et il est prévu d'organiser un festival pour lui remonter le moral ? » continua-t-il tout en marchant à travers la citadelle.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup, mais nous avons pensé que, puisque c'est la saison... c'est l'occasion parfaite. » déclara Hasebe de manière embarrassée.

« Tanabata est plutôt proche également... » ajouta le Saniwa, perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

S'arrêtant brusquement à l'entrée de la propriété, le Sage réfléchit un instant avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, observant sa seconde lame avec un regard douteux, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Eh bien, pensais-tu vraiment que je refuserais une telle demande ? »

« Mais les stands ? Et le char ? » demanda en retour l'Uchigatana, surprit.

« Je n'ai jamais vu le Gion Yamakasa auparavant, je suis plutôt excité moi-même, je ne peux donc pas m'opposer à cette idée. » rétorqua le garçon, amusé.

« Aruji ! » s'exclama Heshikiri, ravi. « Merci ! »

« Ne me remercie pas. Mes motivations sont purement égoïstes. » répliqua le Saniwa, passant une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire espiègle ornant sa bouche.

« Néanmoins... je suis sûr que Hakata sera comblé. »

« J'espère bien. C'est pour lui que nous organisons tout cela après tout. »

« Est-ce que le maître a prévu de faire quelque chose aussi ? » questionna Hasebe, curieux.

« Hmm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… si c'est un matsuri que nous organisons, alors je pense que je pourrais faire bon usage d'un nouveau kit de couture… » débita le garçon aux cheveux cerisier reportant le dit matériel sur son calepin.

« Un kit de couture… ? » répéta l'Uchigatana, la tête penchée de manière interrogatrice.

« J'aurai besoin de l'aide d'Horikawa, et toi, tu seras mon nouveau secrétaire pour la journée ! » clama le Sage, enthousiaste.

« Votre quoi ?! »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un wagasa violet aux motifs de fleurs de pruniers beiges au-dessus de sa tête, en accordance avec son hakama améthyste à rayures noires, les gouttes de pluie glissant le long de la toile pour tomber en cascade sur le sol, il avançait à la rencontre de ses Toudan installés près des stands, observant le temps de manière maussade.

« Vous devriez déjà avoir commencé les préparatifs, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise.

« Mais la pluie... ? » intervint Mutsunokami, ennuyé.

« Ça ? Ce n'est qu'un orage. Il va bientôt passer. » déclara la Saniwa avec un sourire chaleureux avant d'ajouter : « En particulier lorsque Kiyomitsu et Monoyoshi-san seront de retour. »

« Hein ? » hoqueta Sohayanotsurugi avec curiosité. « Leur retour ? Quel est le lien ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suppose que c'était un moyen de nous forcer à attendre que tout le monde soit de retour à la citadelle avant de pouvoir commencer le festival. » expliqua mystérieusement le Sage, relevant la tête vers le ciel.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » interrogea Yoshiyuki, dubitatif.

« Oui. » se contenta de dire le garçon aux cheveux cerisier, marchant derrière un des stands pour y ouvrir un des cartons. « Maintenant, au travail ! »

« Compris ! » s'exclamèrent les deux épées, remotivées.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Petites lanternes de papier rouges suspendues dans la brise légère autour des stands et autres festivités, une douce musique traditionnelle de festival résonnant dans l'air, faisant presque danser les étoiles tant elles brillaient avec éclat dans le ciel bleu-nuit.

Saisissant une branche de bambou, le garçon y accrocha son propre vœu pour Tanabata, ce dernier se retrouvant à moitié cachée par les petites feuilles verdâtres, un regard absent ornant son visage, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Observant son maître depuis une certaine distance, Shishiou fit la moue une seconde avant de s'élancer, apposant une main sur l'épaule du Saniwa tout en demandant avec empressement :

« Hé, Aruji ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez écrit sur le vôtre ? »

« Hmm ? » murmura le Sage en faisant face à son épée, répondant d'un petit sourire : « Oh, regarde. »

« Je souhaite que tout le monde continue à être heureux ? » récita l'Uchigatana d'une voix interrogatrice. « Ce n'est pas une chose que vous voudriez améliorer. »

« Non, juste un souhait personnel très égoïste… » déclara le Saniwa légèrement gêné.

« Personne ne va réaliser ce souhait pour vous. » intervint subitement le kitsune posé sur son épaule droite, tranchant.

« Shinnosuke, ce n'est pas très gentil. » répliqua le garçon, offrant un regard mi-triste, mi-fâché au petit renard.

« Mais il a raison, vous savez. » annonça calmement Shishiou bien qu'amusé. « Je veux dire, la seule chose qui nous rendent vraiment tous heureux, c'est… vous. »

« ... »

Réfléchissant un instant, le Sage releva finalement la tête pour faire face à son Touken Danshi, demandant une dernière fois, quelque peu incertain :

« Tu es sûr de ça ? »

« Vous demandez à un kudagitsune et à un Touken Danshi, bien sûr que nous en sommes sûrs ! » répondit Shinnosuke d'une voix ennuyée.

« Bien, je ne vous contredirai pas alors. »

À peine avait-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'un Toudan aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux d'or apparut brusquement devant lui, un large sourire étirant sa bouche de part en part. Saisissant la main de l'Uchigatana blond et du Saniwa en même temps, il commença à se diriger prestement vers le stand tenu par Shokudaikiri et Hasebe, s'écriant d'une voix enjoué :

« Aruji, venez goûter nos udon ! »

Souriant avec douceur, le Sage hocha la tête vers son autre lame, répondant avec la même voix enjouée :

« Allons-y ! »

« Je veux du tofu frit dans les miens ! »

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Août - Hazuki (葉月)

Note: La traduction française à légèrement déconné avec cet épisode, donc je me suis permi de remettre les choses en place, donc, si vous voyez des phrases qui ne correspondent pas exactement à l'épisode, c'est tout à fait normal. :)

Encore un chapitre un peu court... En même temps, quand je n'ai pas de matière, c'est difficile d'avoir de l'inspiration. Enfin, ça reste un chapitre amusant, où mon Jiji et mon Kiyomimi sont malmenés et où l'on découvre une nouvelle facette de la personalité du Saniwa. Un épisode plein de fun quoi !

Bonne Lecture !

**_Chapter Eight: Août - Hazuki (_****_葉月_****_): Donc, gardons cela secret, d'accord ?_**

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage__dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Ookurikara, du moment que l'on est ensemble, c'est suffisant._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un bâillement étouffé provenant du fond de la pièce atteignit ses oreilles et il partagea un sourire affectueux avec son serviteur tandis qu'ils se tournaient tous deux vers le son, observant avec amusement un kitsune à lunettes se redressait sur le futon, toujours légèrement endormi.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Eisuke ? » le taquina le Sage, gloussant quelque peu alors que l'animal les rejoignait autour du chabudai.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis à nouveau endormi. » s'exprima-t-il, sincèrement surpris, tout en remettant ses lunettes en place sur son museau.

« Tu as dû travailler jusqu'à tard hier, ce n'est pas étonnant. » relata Hasebe en tendant quelques papiers au Saniwa qui poursuivit :

« Je t'ai déjà dit de continuer à dormir le matin lorsque ce genre de chose arrive. Et pourtant, tu t'obstines à te lever à l'aube. »

« Et qui va faire mon travail pendant que je dors innocemment ?! » clama le petit renard, agacé.

« Yūsuke ne s'est-il pas proposé plus d'une fois ? »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance pour le faire aussi parfaitement que je le fais. »

« Eh bien, si tu as des standards si élevés aussi… »

Laissant un petit rire lui échappé, Heshikiri se releva lentement et se dirigea vers le shōji après avoir échangé un signe de tête avec le Saniwa, la boule de poils prenant sa place autour de la petite table.

« Bien, veuillez m'excuser. » dit-il simplement en ouvrant les portes avant de sortir.

« Vous n'entendez pas comme des conversations bruyantes ? » signala soudain le kitsune après un moment de silence.

« Et te voilà déjà à faire des remarques… » répliqua le garçon aux cheveux cerisier avec un soupir.

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. »

« L'habitude… »

Un coup à peine audible résonna depuis l'extérieur de la pièce et il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir les portes s'ouvrir brusquement, la silhouette de son nouvel Uchigatana, Kikkou Sadamune apparaissant derrière celles-ci, ce dernier souriant avec plaisir à la vue de son maître.

« Goshujin-sama, comment avance votre travail ? » demanda nonchalamment la lame aux cheveux rose, sa phrase suivante n'étant interrompue que par le regard étonné de son serviteur qui s'exclama, pris de court.

« Hé, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire sans permission ?! »

« Excusez-moi. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'ordonner de le faire. »

« Dépêche-toi de- »

« Comme je le disais, des gens bruyants… » déclara simplement l'animal, sans même prêter attention aux deux épées qui commençaient à se quereller.

« Oui... je vois ce que tu veux dire... » énonça le Saniwa, faisant de même.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'ouest, ses derniers rayons recouvrant la plaine d'une douce lumière ambrée. La disparition de l'astre solaire apportait avec lui la fin de la journée elle-même, celle-ci se terminant avec pour seul objectif de recommencer le lendemain.

Ayant profité d'un goûter tardif sur l'engawa en compagnie de Mikazuki et Kogitsunemaru, il faisait à présent le chemin inverse en direction de sa chambre, les deux Sanjou marchant à ses côtés.

« C'était plutôt agréable. »

« Si je pouvais profiter de plus de journées comme celles-ci, je m'estimerais heureux. »

« Hahaha ! Le maître est si souvent occupé. Je comprends, je comprends. »

Tournant au détour d'un couloir, Munechika fut le premier à s'engager dans l'allée, posant avec confiance le pied sur les planches de bois. Sans s'en rendre compte, il dérapa d'un coup vers l'arrière, ayant juste le temps de s'exclamer d'une voix étonnée :

« Oya… »

« Mikazuki ?! »

« Mikazuki-dono !? »

Écarquillant les yeux sous le choc, le Sage et le second Tachi observèrent avec horreur comme le majestueux Tenka Goken s'écroula subitement au sol, dévalant rapidement sur son dos le long couloir, avant de s'écraser contre le mur du fond dans un grand bruit assourdissant.

Réagissant brusquement, le maître et son Toudan se penchèrent rapidement en avant dans le but d'apercevoir l'épée avachie sur l'engawa, complètement sonné.

« Mikazuki… -dono… ? »

« Mikazuki ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en esquissant une grimace.

Ne recevant qu'un vague grognement de douleur, il se baissa avec précaution, passant la main sur les lattes de bois pour en examiner la structure. Il grimaça à nouveau en sentant l'épaisse couche de polissage sous ses doigts devenus gluant et se releva en soufflant, descendant de l'engawa, sans se soucier de ses pieds uniquement surmontés de chaussettes, pour contourner la "zone à risque" et se rapprocher de son Touken Danshi à moitié inconscient.

Rapidement imité par l'épée-renard, il aida le Tachi aux cheveux bleu à se remettre debout, et le confiant aux soins de son frère, se dirigea vers les cuisines pour trouver une personne qui lui donnerait une explication à cet incident.

Il fut toutefois arrêté dans sa quête de réponses quand celles-ci vinrent à lui sous la forme d'un Jiroutachi éméché se plaignant d'un même évènement à un Fudou tout aussi ivre.

_Kikkou-san et Sengo-san ? _

Un sourire crispé collé aux lèvres, il se fendit d'un rire jaune sous la colère qui l'envahissait et rebroussa chemin vers la grande salle.

_Ces deux idiots ! _

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Hasebe referma le shōji avec un soupir fatigué, se plaignant mentalement du manque évident de bonne volonté dont faisaient preuve les Touken Danshi de cette citadelle.

Il sourit toutefois en se souvenant qu'il allait bientôt revoir son maître après une longue journée de mission loin de lui.

Faisant un pas en avant, il se stoppa d'un coup en voyant ce dernier arrivait au loin, et ouvrit la bouche avec une certaine pointe de fierté dans la voix.

« Ah ! Aruji, j'allais justement monter faire mon… rapport… ? » annonça-t-il de manière hésitante, le garçon passant devant lui sans même lui souhaiter un bon retour, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser une seconde, Hasebe. » se contenta de dire celui-ci avant de se poster devant la porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup sec tout en s'écriant avec agacement :

« Dis donc, tous les deux ! »

« Aruji ! » s'exclamèrent avec étonnement les trois derniers Toudan restant dans la salle.

« Qui de vous deux s'est permis de faire du couloir une véritable patinoire ?! » continua de réprimander le Sage, ses doigts se crispant de manière compulsive contre le chambranle.

« Aaah… »

« C'est un peu dur à expliquer, voyez-vous… » tenta d'expliquer Sengo avant de se faire interrompre sans ménagement par le garçon.

« Peu importe la raison, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller nettoyer tout ça en vitesse ! »

« O-Oui… »

Soupirant avec force, le Saniwa ferma les yeux une seconde pour tenter de se calmer et les rouvrit sur le visage embêté de Kashuu, qu'il foudroya du regard tout en le sermonnant :

« Et puisque tu t'es laissé entrainer dans cette histoire, Kiyomitsu, tu vas gentiment te joindre à eux. »

« M-Mais ! » balbutia l'épée, prit de court.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. C'est toi le responsable des nouveaux arrivants, non ? Estime-toi heureux de ne pas devoir tout nettoyer par toi-même ! »

« Heiiin ? Tellement pas juste ! »

« Et n'oubliez pas de remettre en place les réglages du sauna ! Vous avez une idée d'à quel point il y fait anormalement trop chaud ! »

« À vos ordres... »

Faisant un pas de côté pour laisser passer les trois fautifs, le Sage souffla une nouvelle fois, tiquant légèrement quand il entendit Kikkou s'exclamait avec joie à l'autre bout de l'allée :

« Aaaaah ! Se faire réprimander par Goshujin-sama ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur ! »

Il écarquilla subitement les yeux en se souvenant de son serviteur, ce dernier se tenant toujours debout derrière lui sous le choc, et se retourna d'un coup, un large sourire chaleureux ornant à présent ses lèvres.

« Tu disais ? »

« Ah ! N-Non… heu… mon rapport ? » bégaya l'Uchigatana, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Ah oui ! Et donc, comment ça s'est passé ? » questionna le garçon, toujours souriant.

_C'est une personne totalement différente !_ constata Hasebe avec consternation, un long frisson d'horreur lui traversant l'échine.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_Deux jours plus tard..._

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les lueurs de quelques bougies ne l'éclairant que faiblement. Installé sur une grande table de pierre, Ookanehira se tenait devant le Saniwa qui examinait l'évolution de la blessure qu'il avait reçu la veille lors d'une mission. Les bandages qui recouvraient sa poitrine et qui l'avaient démangé toute la nuit avaient été soigneusement retirés afin que le garçon aux cheveux cerisier puisse lui donner, il l'espérait, quelques derniers soins.

« Tu sais, c'était bien d'avoir protégé Shinano, mais tu devrais aussi davantage t'occuper de toi-même. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si quelque chose devait t'arriver ? » déclara soudain le Sage après avoir retiré une dernière compresse couverte de sang séché.

« Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. » murmura le Tachi avec gène.

« Bien, si tu peux me promettre ça, c'est suffisant pour moi. » indiqua le Saniwa en haussant les épaules.

« Étiez-vous si inquiet que cela pour moi ? » demanda l'épée aux cheveux rouge, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« À ton avis ? » répliqua le garçon en arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire, les sourcils relevés de manière dubitative.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être impoli. » débita Ookanehira, encore plus embarrassé.

« Non, la question est légitime. » lança calmement le Sage avec un soupir, retournant à ses soins. « Je suppose que je pourrais dire que le simple fait de vous envoyer en mission m'inquiète. Alors, quand l'un de vous revient blessé, ça n'aide pas… »

« Nous avons de la chance. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Nous sommes chanceux d'avoir un maître tel que vous… Nous ne pourrions pas demander mieux. »

Souriant à demie, le Saniwa pointa un doigt vers la poitrine de son Toudan, ses yeux dorés se plissant avec amusant tandis qu'il affirmait assez durement :

« Pas la peine de me flatter, je suis toujours en colère contre toi ! »

« P-Pour quelles raisons ?! » balbutia le Tachi, perplexe.

« Parce que tu n'as pas assez de considérations pour toi-même. J'ai déjà Yamanbagiri pour jouer ce rôle, s'il te plaît, essaie de te détendre un peu. » s'exclama le garçon, faisant la moue une seconde avant de clamer tout en rendant sa veste à sa lame. « Parfait ! Ta blessure semble avoir complètement guéri. »

« Suis-je libre de partir maintenant ? » questionna ce dernier en se relevant.

« Oui. Ne fais pas trop d'excès, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers les portes en bois ornées de l'armoirie du Saniwa, s'arrêtant brusquement devant celles-ci pour se retourner, annonçant une dernière fois : « J-Je ferais de mon mieux pour... me détendre un peu. »

« Je ne demande pas plus. » souffla le Sage, un doux sourire étirant les recoins de ses lèvres.

« Merci… pour votre intérêt… »

« Toujours. »

La matinée se termina sur ces mots, lui donnant assez de force pour affronter le reste de la journée.

S'appuyant contre la table de pierre, le Saniwa se passa la main dans les cheveux et tourna la tête vers la petite table à sa droite, observant les compresses de sang et les bandages qui reposaient dans un récipient.

Par tous les Dieux, il avait eu si peur… Était-ce un mauvais présage ? Devait-il s'inquiéter des temps à venir ? Le fait que les Kebiishi attaquent les Rétrogrades n'était pas si surprenant, mais malgré tout… Faisaient-ils plus que ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire… ? Non, plus que ce qu'ils se restreignaient à faire ?

Si c'était le cas, il devait en effet s'inquiéter. Les excursions et les expéditions seraient plus dangereuses à présent.

_Les ténèbres ne sont qu'à un pas..._ **(*) **

Quel que soit l'avenir qui lui était réservé, il était préparé. Même si cela signifiait utiliser des techniques auxquelles ses Touken Danshi ne s'attendaient pas…

* * *

Endnote:

**(*):** _一寸先は闇_ (_Issun saki wa yami_), l'équivalent français reviendrait à dire:

"Qui peut connaître le futur?". Autrement dit, "Attends-toi à l'inattendu".

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Septembre - Nagatsuki (長月)

Note: Comme je l'avais supposé, je n'ai pas pu posté ce chapitre ce vendredi. Désolé pour ça. En tout cas, on reprend enfin une longueur normal de chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous conviendra, j'ai définitivement eut plus d'inspiration sur celui-ci et sur le chapitre 10.

Bonne Lecture !

**_C_****_hapitre Neuf: Septembre - Nagatsuki (_****_長月_****_): Parfois, il est bien de…_**

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage__ dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Sengo-san, ne te déshabille pas, s'il te plaît… Kikkou-san, essaie de ne pas trop t'excité, veux-tu…_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

« Et voilà ce qui s'est passé. »

Penchant la tête d'un côté, le Saniwa offrit un regard compatissant à ses deux épées, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Et j'ai entendu Jiroutachi dire qu'il se frappait pas mal contre les linteaux ces derniers temps ! » ajouta soudainement Imanotsurugi, tandis qu'Iwatooshi continuait à son tour :

« Fudou-dono a également parlé du fait d'avoir sali ses draps ainsi que son kimono de nuit, et qu'il a donc dû lui prêter les siens à la place. »

Gloussant légèrement, le Sage releva la manche de son hakama contre sa bouche, cachant un sourire malicieux, visiblement amusé par l'avalanche de malchances qui avait frappé son Toudan.

« Est-ce que le sort ne s'acharnerait pas un peu trop contre lui ces derniers temps ? » clama-t-il, incapable de cacher un léger rire dans sa voix.

Partageant le sourire invisible de leur maître, les frères Sanjou se retournèrent vers lui, Iwatooshi énonçant :

« En tout cas, cela semble beaucoup le peiner. »

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'on puisse y faire. C'est un Ootachi après tout. » annonça le garçon avec un soupir, impuissant.

« Quoique puisse dire Taroutachi-san, moi, pour ce que ça vaut, j'aimerais parfois en être un aussi ! » s'écria subitement le Tantou, surprenant à la fois la Naginata et le Sage.

« Imanotsurugi ? »

« Vous êtes si grands ! J'en suis jaloux. Je parie que parfois, vous pouvez même voir au-delà des montagnes ! »

« Hahaha ! Des collines peut-être, mais même les montagnes sont trop hautes pour nous ! » déclara la lame rouquine, ébouriffant la tête de son plus jeune frère.

« Hmm… ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… » pensa à voix haute le Saniwa, le regard vague.

« Aruji ? À quoi pensez-vous ? »

« Si Imanotsurugi désire tellement être grand, ne serait-ce que pour un petit moment, il est possible de réaliser ce souhait. »

« Hein ? » hoquetèrent les deux épées, Imanotsurugi intervenant une seconde fois.

« Vraiment ?! »

« L'un de vous deux a-t-il déjà entendu parler d'échasses... ? » demanda le Sage, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Et ainsi passèrent-ils le reste de leur après-midi, la conception d'échasses en bambou, à défaut de pouvoir en acheter de véritables, n'étant pas bien difficile, même si rester debout sur celles-ci se révélait être un défi pour ceux qui n'en avait jamais utilisé auparavant.

Les rires résonnaient à travers toute la cour tandis que ses Touken Danshi échangeaient avec excitation leur place sur les deux paires d'échasses.

« Je suis le suivant ! Laissez-moi essayer aussi ! »

« Sayo, viens essayer aussi. Allez. »

« E-Euh… »

« Voyons voir. Ce père aussi. »

« Tu es doué- »

Souriant avec douceur, le garçon se dégagea du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé pour observer ses Toudan et se dirigea vers l'Ootachi, énonçant d'une voix faussement vexée :

« Oser dire de telles choses comme quoi personne ne peut te manier à cause de ta taille. Je crois pourtant me souvenir de quelques anciens maîtres qui étaient assez forts le faire. Qui plus est, je ne pense pas que tu prennes la poussière ici comme une vulgaire œuvre d'art, non ? Ne viens-tu pas de rentrer d'une excursion, à l'instant ? N'es-tu pas brandi par un maître, en ce moment ? »

« Aruji-dono... » exprima l'épée avec surprise, un peu gênée.

« Franchement… » soupira le Sage, un sourire étirant les recoins de ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait face à sa lame. « Je ne veux plus entendre parler de pensées stupides comme celles-là, d'accord ? »

« Vous avez raison... Toutes mes excuses. » répondit Taroutachi dans un souffle, souriant à son tour.

« Du moment que tu as compris… »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Crépuscule tardif tombant sur le cerisier aux dix-milles feuilles, des nuances d'orange et rose le peignant de manière éclatante tandis qu'une douce brise soufflait entre les branches, faisant danser ses pétales fragiles.

Comme la lune s'élevait déjà de manière parfaitement visible dans le ciel sombre, il se tenait au beau milieu de l'engawa qui faisait face à l'entrée et au torii.

Les Toudan avaient très vite disparu de la cour à l'appel du dîner et il était sur le point de les rejoindre lorsqu'il s'était arrêté pour admirer le spectacle époustouflant de l'astre solaire faisant ses adieux dans une explosion de couleurs tels les feux d'artifice en plein été.

Les temps à venir restaient incertains. Des changements s'imposeraient certainement bientôt et avec eux, de nouvelles façons d'opérer seraient à prévoir. De plus puissants ennemis voyaient le jour dans l'ombre, et il était maintenant temps de faire face à cette réalité et de s'y préparer. Si le camp adverse choisissait d'agir différemment, alors il appartenait aux Saniwa de trouver le meilleur moyen de les contrer.

Fermant les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration, il resta immobile quelques minutes encore avant d'écarquiller subitement les yeux en entendant Kasen l'appeler depuis la salle à manger à l'autre bout de l'engawa.

Tournant la tête une dernière fois vers l'arbre sacré, il l'observa longuement puis se dirigea calmement vers l'Uchigatana.

Il avait foi ; en cette citadelle, en ses Touken Danshi... Quel que soit le prochain défi qui les attendait, ils seraient prêts.

Le vent souffla à nouveau entre les branches, telle une réponse aux pensées du Sage. Et tandis que le soleil se couchait lentement, rendant les armes face à la nuit, les étoiles se déployant une à une dans les cieux noirs, le cerisier se mit à briller d'une étrange aura couleur miel, et pendant une seconde seulement, le temps s'arrêta brusquement... avant de revenir à la normale sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Un autre carillonnement résonna dans la grande salle, le haïku accroché au fūrin placé au-dessus de la porte ouverte s'agitant doucement sous la brise légère.

Trop légère.

Agitant un éventail devant son visage d'une main pendant que l'autre était occupée à écrire son habituelle paperasse, le Saniwa retient un soupir de franchir ses lèvres et ferma les yeux pendant une minute.

Si cette chaleur ne s'atténuait pas bientôt, il allait faire un malaise. Même le ventilateur électrique qui se mouvait de droite à gauche au fond de la pièce ne suffisait pas à le rafraîchir. Reposant le pinceau dans son encrier, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le tatami en soufflant, ses jambes s'étendant lentement sous le chabudai, une main venant se coller à son front tandis qu'il continuait à s'éventer de l'autre.

_La simple pensée de travailler m'épuise, alors tant pis. Ce sera pour un autre jour._

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez faire exactement ? »

Tournant la tête vers l'entrée, il plissa ses yeux dorés à la vue de l'Uchigatana qui était là, haussant les épaules avec nonchalance alors qu'il répondait d'une voix paresseuse :

« Comme tu peux le voir, absolument rien. »

Faisant la moue un instant, le Toudan secoua la tête avec scepticisme et se dirigea directement vers le ventilateur, s'agenouillant face à lui tout en soupirant de soulagement.

« Aaaah… Tellement frais… » murmura-t-il, ses pupilles fermées.

« Hé ! Qu'en est-il de moi ?! » s'exclama le Sage avec contrariété, se redressant précipitamment pour offrir un regard noir à sa première épée.

« Oui, oui... Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas travailler, hein ? » annonça Kiyomitsu comme distraction tout en balayant une main derrière son dos, toujours face au ventilateur.

« Même si je le voulais, tu te tiens devant la seule chose qui m'empêche de m'évanouir ! »

« Je n'étais pas ici il y a une minute et vous ne travailliez toujours pas… »

« C'est parce qu'il fait trop chaud pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser ! » s'écria le garçon aux cheveux cerisier, perplexe.

« Alors vous n'en avez pas besoin ! » énonça Kashuu comme une évidence.

« Ne pas travailler ne signifie pas avoir moins chaud ! » clama le Sage, abasourdi.

« Tss… Très bien ! » déclara l'Uchigatana avec ennui en se relevant, s'arrêtant devant la porte juste une seconde pour exprimer avec irritation avant de repartir : « Je m'en vais… Mais pendant que vous profiterez de votre journée, sachez que je vais être celui qui va mourir de chaud ! »

Éclatant de rire avec amusement, le Sage secoua de nouveau la tête et, souriant avec reconnaissance, retourna à ses papiers.

_Que tu l'es fait exprès ou non, merci Kiyomitsu. Ma motivation est de retour._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Cette longue journée de septembre continuait de s'écouler, la chaleur ne faisant qu'augmentait à mesure les heures passaient. Même le vent semblait avoir abandonné toute résistance face aux rayons brûlants du soleil surpuissant, les oiseaux s'étant également envolés vers des contrées plus fraîches, laissant un calme plat régnait au sein du domaine.

Déplaçant un carton sur le côté, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier soupira avec force tout s'appuyant par-dessus, déjà épuisé bien qu'il n'ait commencé à ranger la pièce qu'il n'y a qu'une heure à peine, et agita son éventail d'un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient devant lui.

_Vraiment… je déteste ces jours de fortes chaleurs…_

Ouvrant la boîte pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait être utile ou non, il observa du coin de l'œil comme son Toudan continuait de parler, et ce, depuis le début de leur séance de rangement, presque semblant épargnée par la chaleur, malgré le fait que celle-ci touchait tant et tout le monde que Kikkou lui-même s'était légèrement découvert.

« Et donc, Sakamoto disait toujours… »

Le brusque silence qui emplit la pièce le surprit quelque peu et il se tourna d'un coup vers l'épée, l'appelant avec curiosité.

« Mutsunokami ? »

« Wouaaah! Aruji ! » s'exclama l'Uchigatana avec excitation, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Q-Quoi... ? » balbutia le Sage, quelque peu effrayé, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le carton que sa lame tenait face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » demanda avec impatience Yoshiyuki, incapable de cacher sa joie.

« Hein ? » se contenta de répondre le Saniwa, perplexe, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de ladite boîte. « De quoi est-ce que tu parl… »

« Oh... ça. » déclara-t-il finalement avec un soupir, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, sa lame essayant déjà l'un des mystérieux objets tel un enfant entouré de jouets qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher. « Ce sont des pistolets à eau. Je pensais que les frères Awataguchi pourraient jouer avec pendant l'été. Ceci dit, je les avais complètement oubliés... »

Regardant, un sourire collé sur ses lèvres, Mutsunokami pressait la gâchette dans le vide, il ne put s'empêcher de questionner, amusé :

« Une idée en tête ? »

« Héhé... juste une petite pour rafraîchir un peu tout le monde. » énonça son Toudan avec malice.

Soufflant, il abandonna toute idée de forcer son épée à oublier tout de ces pistolets, et levant les yeux au ciel, retourna déballer ses cartons sans plus se soucier de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! » clama-t-il en reprenant son éventail pour se rafraîchir.

« Merci, Aruji ! Je reviendrai plus tard pour vous aider, promis ! » annonça l'Uchigatana alors qu'il se précipitait vers la sortie.

_Bien sûr…_ pensa le Sage en riant légèrement, secouant la tête avec désillusion.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il ouvrit le shōji des bains d'un geste lent, n'y entrant que d'un pas avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, à moitié amusé, alors que ses Toudan l'observaient avec curiosité.

« Zut ! Le rangement ! Aruji, désolé ! » s'exclama Mutsunokami avec regret, les mains jointes devant son visage baissé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai géré les choses par moi-même. »

« On s'est pris au jeu et… » expliqua Yoshiyuki avec embarras.

« Oui, j'ai pu voir ça. » répondit le Sage, pointant son menton en direction d'Hasebe et des autres. « Alors, qui sont les gagnants ? »

« Officiellement, l'équipe rouge, avec Kashuu-san, mon frère, Nagasone-san et moi-même. » déclara Horikawa avec un large sourire victorieux.

« Mais officieusement, Kiyomitsu est le grand gagnant ! » poursuivi Izuminokami, donnant une forte tape dans le dos du dit Touken Danshi.

« Ouch… Héhé, j'aurais aimé que vous voyiez ça, Aruji ! » lança Kiyomitsu, les joues rouges, espérant secrètement être complimenté par son maître.

« Oh, vraiment ? » énonça le garçon aux cheveux cerisier, sincèrement impressionné. « Eh bien, avec une épée aussi expérimentée, on ne peut pas s'attendre à moins, non ? »

« Hé ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne sonne pas comme un compliment ?! » s'écria l'Uchigatana aux yeux grenat, offensé, poussant les autres à éclater de rire avec amusement.

« Désolé, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. » répondit simplement le Saniwa, souriant malicieusement tout en sortant des bains.

« Hé ! Revenez ici ! Vous êtes vraiment méchant, Aruji ! »

* * *

Endnote:

**_Fūrin__:_** ou carillon japonais. Ce carillon à vent est un objet traditionnel de décoration. Il est constitué le plus souvent d'une petite cloche accrochée au chambranle d'une fenêtre et qui tinte à la force du vent. On y accroche volontiers au battant un petit morceau de papier (tansatsu) sur lequel est écrit un haïku.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Octobre - Kannazuki (神無月)

Note: Ne vous inquiétiez, kitties ! Comme vous le voyez, la publication est redevenue régulière. La dernière fois n'était qu'un inattendu contretemps, comme je vous l'avais dit auparavant. :)

C'est déjà le chapitre 10, ça signifie donc que nous arrivons finalement à la fin de cette saison 2... Je commence à me sentir un peu triste et nostalgique... Vivement l'été prochain avec Katsugeki ! :D

**_Chapitre Dix: Octobre - Kannazuki (_****_神無月_****_): Hé, tout iras bien, d'accord ?_**

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage __dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Bien sûr, Ichigo ! Faisons un peu de place de sorte que tout le monde puisse manger confortablement._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

L'été s'était changé en automne. Et quand bien même les températures restaient très chaudes, et le temps toujours aussi doux, lentement les couleurs s'estompaient, les arbres prenant des nuances grisâtres, leurs feuilles vert vif se peignant d'une teinte plus rouillée, rouge et orange tout à la fois ; la terre jaunissant au fil des jours, les fleurs la parsemant se fanant sans que personne ne remarque rien.

Sous le cerisier qui perdait lui aussi de ses coloris, la bonne humeur continuait toutefois de se répandre, rires et chants résonnant en chœur dans les airs. Installé à même le sol sur une nappe aussi rose que le furent les fleurs de cerisier en été, plusieurs Touken Danshi profitaient des tout derniers jours d'ensoleillement pour s'offrir une dégustation de sake en plein air, presque comme un au revoir à la belle saison.

Reposant sa coupe tandis que Jiroutachi éclatait d'un rire cristallin à quelques mètres de lui, le Sage fronça légèrement les sourcils en relevant son regard vers le Tachi qui lui faisait face, indiquant d'un ton hésitant :

« Eh bien, Houchou s'est assez bien habitué aux alentours de la citadelle depuis le temps, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

« J'ai dit à Ichigo qu'il avait juste besoin de se calmer un peu, mais il prend son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. » révéla l'épée aux cheveux blancs, un air inquiet tordant les traits fins de son visage.

« Je sais. Je me souviens du temps d'avant son arrivée... » déclara le Saniwa, un sourire nostalgique ornant ses lèvres. « Je me souviens également de la façon dont Mikazuki et toi veilliez jalousement sur les Awataguchi. Bien sûr, Yagen et Honebami effectuaient une grande partie du travail, mais vous avez également fait votre part. »

« Haha ! Oui, eh bien... Nous avions tous deux une bonne relation avec Ichigo d'une manière qui nous était propre et bien différente. Alors, s'occuper de ses chers petits frères pour lui semblait naturel... » expliqua Tsurumaru en regardant ailleurs, avalant son sake d'un trait. _**(*)**_

« Je suppose que oui. » répondit le garçon, amusé par la gêne de son Touken Danshi.

Une brise légère souffla sur les branches de l'arbre sacré, les faisant s'agiter de façon si imperceptiblement qu'on aurait pu les croire toujours immobiles. Observant ainsi le temps changé, le Saniwa se perdit dans la contemplation de sa coupe de sake, le liquide transparent reflétant son regard d'or, l'esprit complètement vide.

Plissant subitement les yeux, il releva la tête vers son Toudan, qui en était déjà à son quatrième verre, suivant de près ses compagnons comme Jiroutachi et Fudou atteignaient leur septième avec des conséquences déjà importantes sur leurs mental, et que Taroutachi et Kogarasumaru paressaient volontairement sur leur sixième, l'air toujours calme.

« As-tu une idée de ce qui les a amenés à se disputer ? » demanda-t-il, brusquement curieux.

« Hmm ? Je n'en suis pas sûr… Quelque chose en rapport avec le grignotage et le dîner, je crois. »

« Je vois. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ? »

« Non, non. Houchou est peut-être têtu, mais il n'est pas stupide. Il ne va pas inquiéter tout le monde en ne revenant pas. »

« Oui… je pense aussi… »

Et le temps passa. L'après-midi se transformant en soirée, le soleil se couchant lentement tandis que le ciel prenait les couleurs habituelles des longs crépuscules d'automne, puis la nuit apparut, aussi noire que le charbon et aussi morne que l'hiver, et ce qui n'était qu'une pointe d'inquiétude se changea en un torrent d'anxiété ponctué par le va-et-vient incessant de ses épées entre la citadelle et l'extérieur, et par les recherches vaines non plus d'un seul Tantou isolé, mais de tout un groupe de Touken Danshi disparus en mer.

Se tenant face à l'horloge temporelle, lui-même revenant bredouille après avoir fouillé la plage pour la centième fois, il observa avec exaspération comme un énième groupe de recherche revenait au domaine, l'air désemparé.

Soupirant, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se laissant distraire par la clochette qui surplomber l'entrée, et sur laquelle était accrochée toutes celles de ses épées.

_Et si…. _

« À quoi pensez-vous ? »

Sursautant légèrement, il se tourna vers la voix qui venait d'interrompre ses pensées, Hasebe se tenant près lui, aussi épuisé et inquiet qu'il l'était.

« À un moyen de les localiser plus efficacement. Cela dit, je préférerais encore attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Si je venais à utiliser ce moyen et que les Rétrogrades venaient à attaquer, nous serions dans une position délicate. »

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, nous devrions continuer les recherches. »

« Dis à Hachisuka de revenir se reposer, s'il te plaît. C'est lui qui cherche depuis le plus longtemps. Dis-lui que j'envoie Nagasone à sa place et que c'est un ordre. »

« Très bien. »

_Demain matin… à la première heure…_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Déglutissant lentement, Kiyomitsu observa autour de lui avec appréhension. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'était entré dans ce lieu auparavant, pas plus qu'aucun autre Touken Danshi d'ailleurs.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce spéciale. Là où la seule chose autorisée était de prier, prier et rendre hommage aux Dieux.

Le sanctuaire personnel du Saniwa. _**(1)**_

Murs de bois marron clair, dépourvu de toute décoration si ce n'était la longue corde de shimenawa qui les recouvrait sur toute leur longueur ; un autel de granit disposé en plein milieu, au fin fond de la pièce.

Et le Sage, agenouillé devant celui-ci, les mains jointes, le visage baissé, les yeux fermés, profondément concentré sur sa tâche.

Kashuu empêcha un soupir de franchir ses lèvres de peur de perturber la puissante force spirituelle qui régnait tout autour de lui.

_Si seulement ces six-là ne s'étaient pas perdus, nous ne serions pas ici en ce moment…_

Si seulement… car être ici signifiait que leur maître doive puiser dans son énergie spirituelle, ce qui n'était pas sans efforts. Les rechercher signifiait les localiser un par un, chaque tentative signifiant une perte temporaire des pouvoirs du Saniwa, et donc une perte de son énergie vitale.

Une goutte de sueur lui traversa le dos tandis qu'il grimaçait, la fatigue inévitable du garçon étant parfaitement visible à travers ses traits tordus par la douleur.

Faisant un pas en avant, l'Uchigatana ne fut arrêté que par le son discret d'une clochette dorée suspendue au poignet droit du Sage. S'agitant dans toutes les directions, elle résonnait en harmonie avec celles - il pouvait les entendre – des disparus, qui elles-mêmes se trouvaient auprès de celles de tous les Touken Danshi de cette citadelle.

Tournant la tête vers le bruit provenant de la cour principale, Kiyomitsu écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de se re-concentrer à nouveau sur son maître, réalisant soudain qu'il se trouvait à présent à moitié évanoui sur le sol en pierre, le souffle court, prenant de grandes inspirations à intervalles irrégulières.

« Aruji ! » s'exclama-t-il, voulant rejoindre le Sage qui l'interrompit dans sa course en levant une main tremblante en l'air.

« Ils sont proches… très proches… je ne… sais pas où… exactement… mais ils sont ensemble… sains… et sauf… » indiqua le Saniwa, soutenant son corps d'une main, l'autre se posant sur son front dans une vaine tentative de faire taire le bourdonnement qui résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête.

« Tous ensemble ? » répéta Kashuu, étonné. « Houchou également ? »

« A-Apparemment… »

« D'accord. Je préviens les autres dès que- »

« Avertis-les maintenant... » intervint le garçon aux cheveux cerisier, se tournant légèrement vers son épée.

« Mais ! »

« Ça va aller... On n'a pas arrêté de les chercher pendant près de deux jours d'affilée... ils doivent être inquiets… »

« B-Bien. Mais n'essayez pas de bouger trop vite ! Je reviens de suite ! » clama son Toudan en sortant précipitamment du petit sanctuaire.

Soufflant, le Sage posa une main contre la petite marche qui servait de support à l'autel et se releva, son équilibre peu sûr, dandinant légèrement vers l'avant.

_Au moins ils vont bien._ pensa-t-il avec soulagement alors qu'il essayait de marcher vers la porte coulissante, s'appuyant finalement dessus pour observer le ciel.

_Juste un signe. Un minuscule petit signe…_ pria-t-il mentalement en se laissant retomber à terre, complètement épuisé.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il ouvrit avec lenteur ses yeux et tourna immédiatement la tête à sa droite, réalisant à travers la fine fenêtre en papier de riz que la nuit était déjà tombée. Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient derrière les collines et les montagnes, la lune se levant alors que le ciel devenait noir, les étoiles brillant de plus en plus intensément.

Se redressant, il attrapa le haori qui reposait près de lui sur le futon, couvrant rapidement ses épaules avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie. Et alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il perçut les voix de ces Toudan disparus, et soufflant de soulagement à nouveau, il pressa le pas jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine pour les retrouver.

« Très bien ! C'est l'heure de boire pour célébrer notre retour sain et sauf ! »

« Je vais dormir pendant très longtemps… »

« Je suis rentré ! »

« Vous voilà enfin… Bon retour ! » lança-t-il, faisant face à ses Touken Danshi et à leur comité d'accueil avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Aruji ! » appela Akita en se précipitant entre les bras du Sage qui s'accroupi pour le recevoir. « Désolé de vous avoir autant inquiéter ! »

« Tout va bien. Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous en sécurité. »

« Vous sentez-vous mieux maintenant ? » demanda Kashuu, une main sur sa hanche gauche, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Beaucoup mieux, oui. » indiqua le garçon en acquiesçant, avant d'être brusquement surpris quand surgit derrière lui son serviteur, les traits tirés par l'agacement bien qu'on pouvait également y lire un certain soulagement à revoir ses camarades.

« Vous savez ! Le maître a vraiment travaillé dur pour vous retrouver ! Vous devriez tous vous excuser correctement ! »

« Tu as raison. » déclara Ichigo, attristé. « Tout le monde. »

Abaissant la tête avec honte, les anciens naufragés s'inclinèrent légèrement, énonçant d'une seule voix :

« Nous sommes désolés ! »

« Si vous voulez bien excuser mon petit frère. Houchou s'excusera correctement demain, bien sûr. » ajouta solennellement le Tachi aux cheveux turquoise.

Souriant de nouveau, le Saniwa se releva, sa main saisissant celle de son Tantou aux cheveux roses et s'avançant vers les cinq autres, il questionna avec malice :

« Et donc, cette partie de pêche. Vous avez ramené quelque chose, j'espère ?! »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

S'installant finalement, la saison automnale faisait enfin véritablement son apparition, le soleil fuyant face aux nuages gris cendrés venus par centaine et au ciel brumeux qui resterait ainsi pour ce qui allait être des jours. La fraîcheur d'une brise provenant du nord soufflait en continue sur la plaine, refroidissant aussi bien l'atmosphère que les plats reposants nombreux sur le plateau qu'il transportait avec lui à l'extérieur.

La fumée blanche qui s'échappait des différents mets s'évaporait à vue d'œil et il se stoppa face à la porte coulissante de l'entrepôt en portant un regard inquisiteur vers ceux-ci. Agrippant le plateau d'une seule main, il le fit tenir en équilibre sur son bras droit, et frappa résolument contre le chambranle de manière à être parfaitement entendu par l'occupant des lieux.

La porte coulissa sur le côté après quelques secondes d'attente seulement, et il fut accueilli par un Oodenta les yeux écarquillés de surprise avant qu'il ne se reprenne, s'empressant de saisir le plateau-repas avant que ce dernier ne se renverse.

« Merci. Je peux entrer ? »

« Mon frère… »

« Je lui ai dit que je m'occuperais du déjeuner aujourd'hui, et comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a que deux services. Donc, ce sera juste toi et moi, si cela te convient bien sûr. »

« Oui. Je vous en prie. »

S'asseyant autour de la petite table de fortune, le Sage attendit que son Toudan le rejoigne et, distribuant à chacun son plat, ils commencèrent leur repas dans un silence apaisant.

Les légumes ayant longuement mijoté dans l'oden fondaient délicatement en bouche et la viande de bœuf du nikujaga était tendrement assaisonnée, le tout réchauffant à la fois le corps et l'esprit.

Reposant ses baguettes, le Saniwa croisa les bras sur la petite table et, observant autour de lui avec curiosité, presque comme s'il découvrait l'endroit pour la première fois, il demanda innocemment :

« C'est un lieu un peu austère pour y rester toute la journée, non ? »

« Cela convient très bien à une épée comme moi. » répondit le Tachi, continuant à manger sans y prêter attention.

« Je vois. »

Soupirant avec amusement, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier secoua la tête avant de la relever vers sa lame, et avec plus de conviction cette fois, questionna de nouveau :

« J'ai également entendu parler de ce café animal, cela ne change-t-il pas ton point de vue sur la question ? »

Stoppant subitement sa main à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et le bol, Oodenta plongea ses pupilles couleur prune dans celles dorées du Sage tandis qu'une pomme de terre s'échappait de ses baguettes, retombant dans son bouillon dans un bruit qui rompit le silence ambiant.

« ... »

« Maeda se faisait une joie de te voir déjeuné avec tout le monde aujourd'hui, tu sais ? »

« Je l'ai déçu… » murmura Mitsuyo, le regard fuyant, s'enfonçant dans sa propre culpabilité.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire le contraire. Ils étaient nombreux à croire en toi... et même s'il comprend, Sohayanotsurugi aussi te faisait confiance. »

« Désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, du moins pas à moi. De mon point de vue, on ne peut espérer du changement qu'il survienne immédiatement. Il faut des siècles de destruction à une ville abandonnée pour qu'elle soit complètement effacée de l'histoire. Autrement, elle reste un vestige du passé duquel on prendra soin pour pouvoir l'étudier au mieux. Toi aussi, d'une certaine manière, tu es un vestige du passé. Alors, pas à pas, tu changes, tu te découvres à toi-même, et tu suis le chemin qui te convient le mieux. »

Écarquillant de nouveau les yeux, étonné, Oodenta prit un instant pour méditer sur ces paroles, ces dernières résonnant avec force en lui.

Souriant avec douceur, le Saniwa tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, observant les branches se mouvoir au rythme de la brise, et déclara, non sans une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

« Tu sais… je n'ai jamais pensé que ton pouvoir spirituel était le vrai problème. »

« Hmm ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » lança sa lame, ne comprenant pas.

« Chacun compose différemment avec sa propre légende. Si votre passé vous énonce les faits ainsi, vous n'avez aucun moyen de prouver que celui-ci est faux, pas plus que vous ne pouvez croire en d'autres choses. » expliqua calmement la Sage. « J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience autrefois... Mais vois-tu, parfois, votre passé lui-même est une erreur en soi. Combien de fois l'ai-je vu ... Conférer à un objet ou à une personne un titre qui ne leur convient pas. »

« Vous dites que... en vérité, mon pouvoir spirituel n'effraie pas les animaux ? » énonça le Tachi, abasourdi.

« Je pense que tu crois tellement en cette légende, que tu es celui qui a peur. Et cette peur, à son tour, effraie les animaux qui t'entourent. C'est le principe de cause et de conséquence. »

À nouveau, le silence retomba dans la pièce et, à nouveau, le garçon aux cheveux de cerisier sourit, amusé par la façon dont son Toudan était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Lorsque tu réaliseras cela. » continua-t-il, tendant une main vers le bras de l'épée pour attirer son attention. « Je suis sûr que tu feras d'énormes progrès afin de dépasser cette peur… Il suffit d'un peu de patience et de détermination. »

Fermant les yeux, Mitsuyo soupira lentement et, les rouvrant, hocha la tête en direction de son maître.

« Je vois… je vais essayer. »

« Si tu te sens vraiment prêt, alors je t'encouragerai de tout mon cœur. »

« Merci… »

Souriant chaleureusement à son Touken Danshi, le Saniwa lui offrit un clin d'œil complice avant de reprendre son repas. Avec un peu de chance, cela serait également le dernier qu'Oodenta prendrait probablement dans cet entrepôt.

* * *

Endnote:

_**(*)**_: En référence au fait qu'Ichigo Hitofuri a partager la vie à la fois de Mikazuki et de Tsurumaru. Le premier auprès de Toyotomi Hideyoshi, la propriétaire de Mikazuki étant sa femme, Nene/Kodai'in. Et le second au sein de la collection impérial en tant que trésor sacrée, également aux côtés d'Uguisumaru et Hirano Toushirou.

**_(1)_**: Une référence au Jeu en ligne, où il est fortement suggéré que lorsque que l'on forge une épée, le Saniwa prit les Dieux pour une bonne forge au sein d'un sanctuaire. En particulier pour les épées les plus rares.

**Shimenawa:** est une corde sacrée utilisée au Japon, constituée de torsades de paille de riz plus ou moins grosses en fonction de l'utilisation, et tressée de gauche à droite. Le shimenawa délimite généralement une enceinte sacrée et particulièrement l'aire de pureté d'un sanctuaire shinto mais il est populairement placé aux pas de portes lors des événements du calendrier shinto ou bien autour d'un autel.

**Oden**: L'oden (おでん) est un pot-au-feu japonais. Il consiste en des légumes longuement mijotés dans un bouillon de poisson (Dashi/algues) et de sauce soja. Les ingrédients varient en fonctions des régions, mais parmi les plus communs, on retrouve le radis blanc (daikon), le tofu et le poisson. On y rajoute également de la moutarde japonaise appelée karashi.

**Nikujaga**: Le nikujaga (肉じゃが, littéralement « viande-pomme de terre ») est un plat japonais constitué de viandes de bœuf, pommes de terre et oignons cuits dans un bouillon sucré au soja. On y rajoute parfois des légumes style carotte et de la pâte de Konjac (Konnyaku). Ce plat typique de l'hiver est généralement servi avec un bol de riz ainsi qu'une soupe miso.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Xxxxxxxxxx


	11. Novembre - Shimotsuki (霜月)

Note: J'avais pensé publier les deux derniers chapitres ensembles, mais je me suis dit "Et le suspens alors !", donc finalement, je vous offre une semaine de plus d'Hanamaru ! :D

Bonne Lecture !

**_Chapitre Onze: Novembre - Shimotsuki (_****_霜月_****_): Je compte sur vous._**

* * *

_En l'an 2205,_

_Afin d'anéantir l'Armée de l'Histoire Inversée, qui essaie de changer l'histoire,_

_Eux, qui sont nés d'épées,_

_S'engage __dans un combat mortel aujourd'hui encore !_

_Vous aussi, Kogitsunemaru, Mikazuki... Passez une bonne nuit._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Hiver glaçant, s'asseyant sur le trône des saisons, glorifiant son nom d'un vent cinglant refroidissant d'un coup la région. Et si seul le ciel se peignait pour l'instant de blanc, et si les feuilles s'accrochaient encore désespérément aux branches, bientôt son règne sombre et menaçant commencerait, ordonnant à la nature de mourir et aux êtres humains de souffrir. Bientôt, des neiges sans fin recouvriraient les plaines, transformant ce monde en un tableau monochrome terne.

Resserrant son haori contre lui tout en frissonnant, il referma le livre posé sur ses genoux et se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui en soupirant.

« Quel est le problème, Aruji ? »

Relevant la tête, le Saniwa l'inclina sur le côté et plissa les yeux tout en observant son Toudan, se demandant mentalement s'il devait lui dire ou non ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Je suis un peu préoccupé. » énonça-t-il, ses doigts caressant distraitement la couverture du livre, ses yeux fixés sur l'extérieur visibles depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce. « Dernièrement, les Rétrogrades ont tendance à agir de manière inhabituelle à des endroits inhabituels. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela implique exactement ? » s'enquit Hasebe, se tenant immobile face à son maître, inquiet.

« Eh bien, par exemple... récemment, ils sont pas mal apparus durant la période d'Edo, ce qui est assez étrange puisqu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, ou du moins, ils ne l'ont presque jamais fait auparavant. » expliqua le Sage en observant à nouveau son épée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? » s'écria celle-ci, abasourdie.

« Bien que ce soit inquiétant, ce n'est pas si surprenant. À force de battre en retraite comme ils l'ont fait depuis tout ce temps, ils commencent à s'impatienter. Et de cette impatience naît des agissements qui ne leurs ressemble pas. »

« Je vois. Est-ce que nous en savons plus sur leurs prochains mouvements ? »

« Pas vraiment. D'après ce que je comprends, ils ont simplement décidé d'être un peu plus audacieux. Et je suis à peu près sûr que cela n'est pas près de se calmer. »

Hochant la tête, l'Uchigatana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, réfléchissant un moment avant de lever son regard vers le garçon, interrogeant avec hésitation :

« Devrions-nous le dire aux autres ? »

« Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de le dire aux plus anciens, mais il est inutile d'avertir tout le monde. Cela ne ferait que créer une vague de panique. » répondit calmement le garçon aux cheveux cerisier en rouvrant son livre, parcourant les lignes nonchalamment.

« Oui, je comprends... » déclara son serviteur, se dirigeant vers les shōji. « Veuillez m'excuser. »

Les portes se refermèrent dans un bruit étouffé et il laissa de nouveau retomber sa lecture , son visage marqué par l'inquiétude et l'ennui. Il pouvait faire bonne figure devant ses Touken Danshi, mais la vérité était tout autre. Il savait bien évidemment ce qui lui restait à faire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être soucieux. Quelle que ce soit la prochaine attaque qui allait survenir, il avait intérêt à faire les bons choix, car celle-ci se révélerait être bien différente que toutes celles auxquelles ils avaient face jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Novembre sombre, envahi par les températures glaciales de l'hiver prochain, une journée s'était presque écoulée, l'après-midi touchant à la moitié de son temps. L'engawa qu'il longeait en se dirigeant vers son bureau glissait presque sous l'intense humidité de l'air, le forçant à marcher avec lenteur et prudence.

À ses côtés, un certain Uchigatana aux ongles maculés de rouge se plaignait haut et fort, ne s'embarrassant ni d'être entendu par les autres membres de la citadelle, ni du fait qu'il pouvait ennuyer son maître. Mais loin de tout cela, celui-ci s'amusait au contraire des piques que lançait son épée à l'égard d'un de ses camarades, la voix haut perchée, ses joues rougissant un peu plus à chaque remarque, bien qu'il ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de son propre embarra ou du froid ambiant.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit aussi sans gêne ! Dire quelque chose comme vouloir se réchauffer dans la poitrine du maître ! Qui pense-t-il être ! »

Empêchant un rire de franchir ses lèvres, le Sage ne put toutefois empêcher un sourire malicieux de les orner, levant les yeux au ciel avec scepticisme.

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, pas vrai ?! Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il dise des choses aussi effrontées !? » s'exclama Kiyomitsu, incrédule.

« Pas du tout ! Mais je me demande… pourquoi est-ce que tu es le seul à être si dérangé par cela… ? » énonça le Sage, taquin. « Se pourrait-il que… tu sois jaloux !? »

« Quoi ?! » lança Kashuu en s'étouffant presque, regardant ailleurs, le visage cette fois complètement rouge. « N'importe quoi ! Comme si je… j'avais besoin de… me faire câliner par vous… »

« Oh… vraiment ? Alors, on recherche tout le temps les compliments, mais on n'est pas intéressé par le fait de se faire câliner, c'est ce que tu dis ? » indiqua le garçon, ses yeux dorés fixés sur son Toudan, profondément amusé.

« Ce n'est pas… ! »

Pris au dépourvu, l'Uchigatana fit la moue avec agacement, non seulement embarrassé, mais aussi à court d'arguments.

Souriant doucement, le Saniwa passa la main sur les cheveux de son épée et déclara doucement :

« Est-ce que tu as oublié à qui tu parles ? Après tout ce temps, tu ne crois pas que je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Kiyomitsu. »

« Hmm… » murmura ce dernier en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, absorbé par le sol sur lequel il marchait.

« À propos, j'ai travaillé sur quelque chose récemment, peut-être que ça va résoudre le problème de Shinano et te faire aussi plaisir... »

« Hein ? Quelle chose ? »

« Tu verras bien. »

Tombant subitement sur Hotarumaru et Kuniyuki à l'entrée du domaine, ils se joignirent à eux quand ils remarquèrent le retour du troisième membre de l'école Rai, et réjoui, s'approchèrent pour le saluer.

« Ah, Aruji ! Je suis de retour ! » exprima Aizen, remarquant également le maître et sa première épée.

« Bon retour ! » émirent ceux-ci d'une seule voix, les yeux plissés en un large sourire.

« Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? » demanda Kiyomitsu, faisant un pas en avant tout en restant sur le pas de la porte pour éviter le froid.

« Héhé, je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée des Rétrogrades ! » débita Kunitoshi, les mains posées sur ses hanches tel un grand guerrier.

« Ah ? Ne sois pas si sûr de toi ou tu risques de le regretter. » le taquina à son tour l'Uchigatana, un sourcil relevé, sceptique.

« Plus tu te seras entraîné, et plus tu seras fort sur le champ de bataille. » clama le Sage en lançant un clin d'œil complice à son Tantou.

« Alors, je vais en surprendre plus d'un ! »

« Je suis impatient de voir ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'entraîner avec moi pour voir tes progrès ? » interrogea Hotarumaru avec son habituelle voix douce et calme.

« Euh ?! Attends, quoi ?! Pas question que je m'entraîne avec toi ! Tu es trop effrayant en combat ! » s'écria peureusement Aizen, faisant un pas en arrière, les mains levées devant lui.

Et tandis que les autres éclataient de rire à ce comportement, l'Ootachi continuant d'insister auprès de son partenaire pour le combattre, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier laissa son regard dérivé vers l'Uchigatana tout de rouge vêtu, heureux de voir que ce dernier n'était plus affecté par les progrès que ses camarades pouvaient faire comme il l'avait pu l'être auparavant.

_Je suppose que je n'ai vraiment plus à m'inquiéter pour lui…_ pensa-t-il, soupirant mentalement avec soulagement, un sourire chaleureux étendant légèrement les recoins de sa bouche.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Dans quelques minutes, le soleil se coucherait sur le ciel, de vagues nuances d'orange le peignant de manière vaste. Dans quelques minutes, la journée se terminerait, le crépuscule l'annonçant lentement tandis que la lune apparaîtrait derrière les nuages qui s'assombrissaient. Dans quelques minutes, il n'y aurait plus qu'un milliers d'étoiles brillant dans les cieux nocturnes, parcourant l'histoire et le temps.

Entrant dans la grande salle, il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur sa bouche alors qu'il observait ses Touken Danshi se réjouir devant les vêtements qu'il leur avait fabriqués pour cet hiver.

« Alors c'était de ça dont vous parliez ! » s'exclama Kiyomitsu en souriant, sa main serrant ce qui devait être la moufle de Yasusada.

Hochant la tête, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier s'avança dans la pièce et déclara, la tête penchée sur le côté, espiègle :

« Moins jaloux maintenant, je suppose ? »

« Arrêtez avec ça ! » lança avec colère Kashuu, les joues rouges, embarrassé.

« Oya ? Quel est le problème ? » demanda soudainement Mikazuki, amusé.

« Rien ! Absolument rien ! » s'empressa de répondre l'Uchigatana au hakama rouge, d'autant plus gêné.

Laissant un rire scintillant s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que les autres épées dans la pièce se demandaient ce qui se passait, le Sage se tourna finalement vers le Toushirou à l'écharpe, ce dernier, bien enveloppé dans sa nouvelle couverture de laine, souriant avec bonheur à la chaleur que l'objet lui fournissait.

« Est-ce que ça te convient, Shinano ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait ! Merci Aruji. » indiqua le Tantou, sautillant sur place.

« Bien. » acquiesça le Saniwa tout en observant ses autres Toudan qui le remercièrent également d'un regard.

Puis, prenant entre ses mains l'autre mitaine de Yamatonokami laissée dans le carton, il murmura avec nostalgie :

« Ce serait bien s'il revenait juste à temps pour les utiliser... »

« Oui… » relata Kiyomitsu, regardant également la mitaine qu'il tenait.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Après avoir laissé ses épées une fois les essayages et les réjouissances terminées, il s'était de nouveau dirigé vers son bureau, juste à temps pour être alerté par une nouvelle attaque de l'Armée Révisionniste.

S'asseyant à son bureau, il ouvrit la carte numérique sur le mur devant lui, Konnosuke bondissant sur l'un des canapés pour l'étudier également.

« Comme nous le pensions, ils ciblent la période Edo. » clama le petit renard, offrant un rapide regard à son maître avant de se re-concentrer à nouveau sur la carte pour en lire les détails.

« 15 août 1747. Ils ont probablement l'intention de s'immiscer dans l'incident lié à Date Munemura et Hosokawa Munetaka. » déclara le garçon aux cheveux cerisier en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Donc, lors de l'assassinat d'Hosokawa Munetaka ? »

« Exactement. Comme je le vois, ils veulent certainement accélérer la chute du clan Hosokawa. »

« Cela ne va pas être facile de les arrêter. Leur force sera puissante aussi. »

« Il est temps de recourir à des méthodes différentes alors. » répondit simplement le Saniwa, posant sa tête contre ses mains croisées, pensif.

« Ce qui signifie ? » demanda le kitsune, curieux.

« Eh bien, s'ils cherchent vraiment à empêcher Date Munemura de sauver le clan Hosokawa, en envoyant une équipe la veille de l'incident, le 14 août, nous pourrons peut-être les prendre au dépourvu. »

« Hum… l'objectif principal serait donc de protéger Date Munemura de tout assaut, probablement en les combattant avant même qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre ? » énonça l'animal à la fourrure rousse, analysant la situation.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça le Sage en prenant une feuille de papier. « Et les membres de l'équipe qui partira en excursion semblent plutôt évidents. »

« Des épées liées aux clans Date et Hosokawa ? » questionna avec rhétorique Konnosuke, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Est-ce que tu vas finir par aller avertir Hasebe pendant que j'écris ceci ou... ? » intervint le garçon en portant son regard vers le kitsune immobile qui se tenait toujours devant lui, le surprenant un peu alors qu'il bondissait à nouveau au sol, prenant congé.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! J'y vais de suite ! »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Feuille d'érable couleur rouille, emportée par le vent sifflant de ce soir, tournoya quelques instants dans les airs avant d'atterrir inopinément sur l'engawa sur laquelle il se tenait, silencieux.

Après des mois d'attente et de questionnement perpétuel, les Révisionnistes dévoilaient enfin au grand jour leur jeu. Dans cette lutte continuelle qui les opposer au Saniwa, et malgré leurs nombreux avantages, ils avaient plus d'une fois faillit dans leur tâche, échoués dans leur plan. À présent, tout avait changé. Ils faisaient preuve de plus de détermination, de moins de scrupules, et n'hésitaient pas à utiliser tous les moyens à leur disposition pour atteindre leur objectif. Gardant cela à l'esprit, il avait misé sur la stratégie et la puissance plutôt que sur le nombre, comme la plupart de ses semblables d'ailleurs. Mais le temps, aussi ironique que cela puisse être, jouer contre eux. Tandis que l'ennemi arrivait petit à petit à ses fins, les Saniwa perdaient du terrain… La mission d'aujourd'hui se révélerait décisive. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'échec, non, plus maintenant…

Adossé au mur faisant face à l'horloge temporelle, le petit renard à ses côtés au sol, il observait ses Toudan se rassemblaient un à un autour de la machine, impatient de vaincre les Rétrogrades qui attaquaient leur si précieuse histoire.

« Munemura sera certainement dans la résidence principale du clan Date, dans le domaine de Sendai à cette période. Et d'après ce que je sais, il n'est pas censé la quitter avant l'assassinat de Munetaka le lendemain. » précisa le Saniwa, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

« Je m'en occupe. » lança Konnosuke en se dirigeant vers Hasebe qui donnait les dernières instructions.

Observant le ciel passait d'orange à noir, d'immenses nuages gris se rassemblant lentement tel le présage d'une tempête à venir, ses épées quittant la citadelle dans une lumière dorée éblouissante, le Sage pinça ses lèvres avec inquiétude.

_Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas… !_

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point ce pressentiment allait être juste…

* * *

Endnote:

Impatient de lire la suite ? Il va falloir attendre vendredi prochain mes p'tits chatons ! Ne soyez si presser de terminer cette fiction. La suite n'arrivera pas avant l'été prochain après tout !

See ya!

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Xxxxxxxxxx


	12. Décembre - Shiwasu (師走)

Note: Chapitre final... Merci pour votre soutien tout au long de cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon été en ma compagnie.

Très Bonne Dernière Lecture !

**_Chapitre Douze: Décembre - Shiwasu (師走): Histoires des jours Fleuris… Fin._**

* * *

Gouttes de pluie tombant sans fin depuis le ciel sombre de cette nuit, innombrable, brouillant sa vision comme ses pas. S'arrêtant finalement face à l'ancienne machine temporelle du domaine, il l'observa le regard vague, ses vêtements trempés lui collant à la peau et ses cheveux voilant à moitié ses yeux dorés empli d'inquiétude. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il se remémora ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à cet endroit en premier lieu

_ « __L'écran digital s'afficha brusquement sur le mur, le forçant à relever la tête de ses papiers tandis que plusieurs points rouges indiquant la position de ses Toudan en excursion apparaissaient sur une carte, divers zooms précisant un peu plus leurs mouvements. _

_Écarquillant les yeux, il agrippa sa poitrine avec force, une vague d'angoisse le saisissant subitement. Se relevant d'un coup, il se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrant d'un geste sec, seulement pour tomber sur son serviteur sur le point d'y toquer, Konnosuke sur son épaule._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda sans détour l'épée, les sourcils froncés, comprenant immédiatement la situation. _

_« Hasebe... » murmura le garçon, confus._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas avec les autres ? » interrogea à son tour le kitsune, sérieux._

_Soupirant, le Sage ferma les yeux une seconde pour rassembler ses pensées et les rouvrit à nouveau sur son Toudan, sa voix bien que calme encore remplie d'inquiétude._

_« Il semble qu'ils soient en mauvaise posture pour le moment. »_

_« Quoi ?! Comment ?! » s'exclama l'épée aux cheveux bruns, inquiète._

_« À vrai dire, je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. Mais leurs forces se sont considérablement affaiblies. Ils sont là depuis un moment, alors ça ne devrait pas être surprenant, mais les forces des Rétrogrades se sont également renforcées._ »

_« Devons-nous les ramener ? Pour leur sécurité ? » s'enquit le petit renard._

_Secouant la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation, le Saniwa soupira une fois de plus, résigné._

_« J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas faire une chose pareille, Konnosuke... »_

_« Pourquoi pas ?! » intervint précipitamment Heshikiri._

_« Parce que si nous les ramenons maintenant, alors l'histoire sera définitivement changée. En ce moment, ils combattent l'ennemi tout en protégeant Date Munemura de tout dommage... Nous ... J-Je... je ne peux pas... » expliqua difficilement le garçon, sa voix se brisant avec désespoir._

_« Tel est notre destin en tant qu'__Épées-Guerriers__… » déclara avec douceur son serviteur, attristé._

_« Pour l'instant, et jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution… Est-ce que tu peux avertir tout le monde, s'il te plait. » répondit-il en sortant dans le couloir pour se diriger vers sa chambre, l'Uchigatana s'éloignant rapidement après un signe de tête entendu._

_Ce n'est que lorsque Konnosuke l'eut rejoint pour demander l'autorisation d'utiliser l'ancienne horloge temporelle qu'il comprit que ses Touken Danshi avaient eu la même idée que lui, leur impatience à tester cette dernière malgré les risques ne faisant qu'un peu plus le conforter à accepter. _

_« C'est vraiment ce qu'il a dit… ? » demanda le Saniwa, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait face au mur, le dos tourné au kitsune et à son Toudan._

_« __Ce furent ses mots exacts, Aruji. Je veux sauver nos amis de la citadelle. Et il n'est pas le seul. »_

_« Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas… c'est notre souhait à tous, y compris le mien… »_

_Puis, se retournant, le Sage hocha la tête en direction de son serviteur et du renard, donnant silencieusement son consentement._

_« Malheureusement, le nombre de personnes qui partiront sera strictement limité. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, je ne peux pas risquer d'envoyer plus de trois personnes. »_

_« De qui s'agira-t-il ? » interrogea Hasebe en s'avançant d'un pas lorsqu'il aperçut le papier que son maître tenait entre ses doigts._

_Le prenant rapidement, il parcourut les noms et, semblant satisfait, acquiesça à son tour en relatant :_

_« Vous n'auriez pas pu mieux choisir. »_

_« Eh bien... C'est aussi le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour être le capitaine dans une telle situation… » révéla le garçon aux cheveux cerisier, souriant avec confiance._

_Une fois que Heshikiri eut disparu pour ordonner aux trois lames choisies de se préparer, il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers le second appareil de la citadelle, l'inspectant sous tous les angles une toute dernière fois. __»_

Et le voilà à présent, le vent fouettant son visage et la pluie dégoulinant de ses doigts. Levant son regard vers le cerisier sacré, il plissa les yeux alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit à la dernière minute.

_Si je choisissais d'en envoyer plus via l'appareil, je prendrais un trop grand risque… mais il me manque toujours un membre de plus alors peut-être que… _

Soupirant, il ferma les yeux pendant une minute et entendant les pas de ses épées se rapprocher malgré le bruit assourdissant de la pluie, il marcha vers l'arbre aux branches nues, déterminé.

.

**Cher Maître,**

**J'ai été réprimandé par Okita-kun. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? » m'a-t-il dit.**

**Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait une quelconque idée de qui j'étais. Mais il était conscient que je me rendais à son chevet quand bien même j'étais au milieu d'un important devoir. « Ne fais pas de moi la raison pour laquelle tu ne remplis pas ton devoir. C'est une nuisance. » voilà ce qu'il m'a dit.**

**...C'est vrai.**

**Si je continue à regarder en arrière, cela ne profitera à personne. C'est pourquoi... je vais oublier Okita-kun. Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut.**

**Une fois que je l'aurais oublié et que je serais devenu une épée qui n'appartient qu'à vous, je reviendrai. Assurément.**

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

De réussir à faire en sorte que ses pouvoirs spirituels entrent en écho avec les forces résidant au sein du cerisier aux dix-milles feuilles n'était pas une mince affaire. Plusieurs fois, il faillit ne pas réussir. Alors, lorsque finalement il arriva à ses fins, il choisit subitement d'envoyer son Toudan à une époque bien loin de celle où se trouvaient Shokudaikiri, Kashuu et tous les autres. Une destination bien précise pour mettre un point final à son voyage qui avait pratiquement duré un an.

Lorsque les pensées de l'Uchigatana lui parvinrent depuis cette même époque, il envoya enfin celui-ci rejoindre ses camarades, clairement satisfait.

S'écroulant au sol, à bout de souffle et épuisé, il s'appuya contre le tronc rêche de l'arbre et laissa finalement un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, ses jambes engourdies ne lui permettraient sûrement pas de revenir à la citadelle avant un bon quart d'heure, et il allait certainement attraper un rhume à force de rester sous ce déluge torrentiel, mais malgré tout cela, il souriait, riant presque tandis que les gouttes de pluie dévalaient sur ses paupières closes.

Bien sûr, le retour de Yasusada quatre mois plus tard ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, mais il avait gardé confiance sur le fait que l'épée finirait à un moment donné par retrouver son chemin.

Avril s'était ainsi annoncé, fleurs de cerisier rose pâle flottant dans le vent printanier sous un soleil chaud et éblouissant. Des jours et des jours s'étaient écoulés, de nouveaux précieux souvenirs s'étaient créés, et de nouvelles batailles s'étaient profilées à l'horizon. Il avait compté chacun d'entre eux minutieusement, se faisant un devoir de n'arrêter le décompte que lorsque sa citadelle serait enfin au complet. De toute manière, ces si inestimables moments passé aux côtés de ses Touken Danshi en valaient bien la peine.

Et au final, une nuit, alors que l'air était doux et empli d'un parfum fleuri, le cerisier se mit à briller d'une lumière vive. Observant celui-ci depuis la fenêtre de son bureau qu'il était sur le point de quitter pour rejoindre sa chambre, il souffla de soulagement et se dirigea vers la salle de soin, attendant calmement que ses deux Uchigatana le rejoignent.

« Quoi ?! Cela fait quatre mois depuis le combat au château d'Edo ?! »

« Oui. »

« Mais je suis parti juste après vous… »

« Ton appareil était cassé, donc peut-être que les coordonnées n'étaient pas exactes. »

« Je vois… »

Gardant le silence alors que les anciennes épées d'Okita Souji tentaient de comprendre les évènements passés, il ne pût empêcher un rictus malicieux d'étirer les recoins de sa bouche, quelque chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer Kashuu, ses sourcils se fronçant suspicieusement alors qu'il pointait un doigt accusateur vers le Sage, s'écriant brusquement :

« C'est quoi ce visage ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de nous cacher ?! »

« Hein ? De quoi ? » débita Yasusada, surpris par les étranges mots de son partenaire.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Kiyomitsu ? » prétendu le Saniwa, souriant un peu plus tandis qu'il continuait à traiter l'épée habillée de bleu. « Il n'y a rien à cacher, ni même à révéler. »

« Ah ! Menteur ! Je vois clair en vous ! » continua de s'écrier sa première lame de manière agitée.

« Kiyomitsu, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. » sermonna Yamatonokami, faisant taire l'Uchigatana d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Une main caressant distraitement les cheveux de Kashuu alors qu'il signifiait au second Uchigatana qu'il avait terminé avec lui, le garçon leur offrit un regard entendu et murmura tout en se dirigeant vers le shōji :

« Plus tard. »

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand il se rendit compte que les deux épées encore debout s'avançaient inexorablement vers l'arbre sacré qu'il avait passé un moment à observer, le remerciant silencieusement de lui avoir ramené son précieux Toudan.

Appuyant son dos contre le tronc, et caché par celui-ci aux yeux des deux lames, il ferma les siens, écoutant discrètement leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces fleurs de cerisier ? » demanda Kashuu, perplexe.

« Elles sont vraiment mystérieuses, hein ? » répondit simplement Yasusada, semblant satisfait de cette déclaration. Puis, se tournant vers son partenaire, il questionna, maintenant curieux : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais parti, Kiyomitsu ? »

« Eh bien, pleins de choses se sont passées. » déclara Kiyomitsu, pensif. « Il y a eu pleins de nouveaux Touken Danshi, et… »

Contemplant les fleurs de cerisier sous le ciel bleu-nuit, il sembla chercher ses mots et tournant subitement la tête, observa le sourire bienveillant de son camarade.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi aussi tu es devenu plus fort comme promis, Kiyomitsu. » indiqua l'Uchigatana habillé de bleu.

« Évidemment ! Je ne peux pas perdre face à toi. » énonça nonchalamment Kashuu, malicieux.

« Devenons plus forts ensembles à partir de maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais devenir encore plus fort que toi, Yasusada. »

Éclatant de rire ensembles alors qu'ils se serraient la main, le Saniwa sourit doucement et finit par sortir de sa cachette.

« Je suis impatient de voir vos progrès à tous les deux. » lança-t-il, faisant ainsi remarquer sa présence à ses Toudan.

« Aruji ! Vous étiez là ? » s'étonna Yamatonokami, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mm-hmm… Il me restait une petite chose à faire avant d'aller me coucher. » expliqua le Sage, mystérieux.

« Ouais, c'est probablement l'heure d'y aller... » enchaina l'Uchigatana en rouge, retenant à peine un bâillement.

Le silence envahit brusquement les environs tandis que les trois refusaient de bouger, comme paralysé sur place. Une fine brise fit s'agiter les branches et Yasusada éleva enfin la voix vers son maître, quelque peu hésitant.

« Je me demandais... »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous sauriez comment est-ce que j'ai voyagé dans le temps comme je l'ai fait ? »

« Ah, ça… C'est aussi une longue histoire, tu sais ? » argua le garçon, son regard étrangement fixé sur le cerisier.

« Hein ? » hoqueta Kashuu, semblant réaliser quelque chose. « Ne me dîtes pas… C'était vous depuis le début ?! »

« Eh bien, pas exactement… mais oui, j'ai eu ma part de travail. » acquiesça le Saniwa en souriant.

« Alors, c'est vous qui… » balbutia l'ancien voyageur, abasourdi.

« T'aie envoyé à l'époque où Hasebe et Imanotsurugi venaient tout juste d'être invoqués ? » termina pour lui son maître, amusé. « C'est exact. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais apprendre une chose ou deux. J'ai eu tort ? »

« Mm-hmm… Non, au contraire… Merci, Aruji ! »

Partageant un même sourire ravi, le maître et ses Touken Danshi rebroussèrent finalement chemin vers le domaine, laissant derrière eux le mystérieux cerisier aux dix-milles feuilles resplendissant même lors des nuits les plus sombres.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Sous un ciel bleu éblouissant, la chaleur du soleil réchauffant doucement son visage, il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers le groupe de Touken Danshi qui se tenait face à lui, sagement alignés.

« C'est une nouvelle année qui vient de commencer pour nous tous. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien acclimaté à la citadelle parce que les temps à venir ne vont pas être de tous repos. »

« Héhé, vous pouvez compter sur nous, Aruji ! » s'écria avec excitation Taikogane, tout sourire. Ce à quoi toutes les autres épées dernièrement arrivées acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Souriant à son tour, le Saniwa fit de même, la mine réjouie.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Bien, allez rejoindre les autres. »

Se dispersant rapidement dans une cacophonie de conversations différentes, les Toudan se dirigèrent vers la plaine pour rejoindre leurs camarades, l'un d'entre eux se stoppant soudainement pour se retourner, observant le Sage de manière perplexe, un sourire chaleureux toutefois sur ses lèvres.

« Vous ne venez pas, Maître ? »

Relevant la tête vers le ciel, le garçon aux cheveux cerisier ferma les yeux un instant et répondit avec bienveillance :

« J'arrive tout de suite, Monoyoshi. »

Hochant la tête, le Wakizashi s'éloigna vers l'horizon, laissant le Saniwa seul sur l'engawa, pensif.

C'était une nouvelle année qui commençait. Avec ses joies, ses peines, ses surprises et ses dangers. Une nouvelle année emplit de rire et d'amusement, de combat et de risques, mais surtout, une année auprès d'êtres chers dont la protection valait tous les sacrifices.

Une nouvelle année dans la citadelle Hanamaru…

.

_Cette fiction portait sur l'histoire des Jours Fleuris_

_D'un certain Saniwa entouré par un certain groupe d'__Épées-Guerriers_

_Dans une certaine citadelle…_

.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Endnote:

Aaah... fini... Enfin, jusqu'à l'été prochain, héhé ! A nouveau, merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle aura été à votre goût. Profiter de cette rentrée, et on se retrouve très vite pour Katsugeki !

A l'été prochain !

_PS : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je travaille actuellement sur la deuxième partie de Chaînes d'Or et Couronne de Sable, alors attendez patiemment sa publication !_

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**To be continued... in the next fiction...**_


End file.
